<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First in Bachelor History by sirriamnis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859905">A First in Bachelor History</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirriamnis/pseuds/sirriamnis'>sirriamnis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Check the Bachelor, Please Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic), The Bachelor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Swearing, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirriamnis/pseuds/sirriamnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alexei's success at finding true love on the Bachelor, Kent decides to give it a shot, and come out in the process.  </p><p>He never does anything halfway, does he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/OC Female character, Kent "Parse" Parson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Check the Bachelor, Please Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kent and Blaise flew back to Vegas after Mashkov and Gretchen’s wedding and took a cab back to the house.  Once they’d paid the driver, and gotten into the house, Blaise gave Kent a long look. </p><p>“What?” Kent asked, straightening up with Kit in his arms.  One of the rookies had stayed with the cats until that morning.  </p><p>“What are you up to Kent Vincent Parson?”  Blaise narrowed her eyes at him, then bent over to pick up a yowling Crowley.  “Yes, Mommy’s home. Poor boy. Did Smitty beat you with sticks the whole time?”  </p><p>“What do you mean, what am I up to?” Kent asked, not meeting her eyes. </p><p>“Well, you’ve been very quiet for the past week and a half, and instead of talking shit about anyone’s outfits at the wedding on the flight home, you were quiet, again.  So what are you up to?”  She raised an eyebrow, and then sputtered as Crowley head-butted her mouth. </p><p>“A. Pretty much everyone there was beautifully dressed, as you well know.” Kent sniffed.  “And B. They’re, uh, they’re really good together, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah, Kent.  Yeah, they are.”  Blaise walked over, still carrying Crowley, who had a smear of red lipstick on his forehead.  “You still planning on coming out?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I am and I figured out how.”  Kent smiled.  “I’m going to be the first ever gay Bachelor.”  </p><p>“Seriously, Kent?” Blaise held Crowley’s head away from her face, as he tried for another headbutt.  “Gay Bachelor?”</p><p>“Yup. It worked for Mashkov and Gretchen,” he shrugged.  </p><p>“It worked for Mashkov and Gretchen because it wasn’t supposed to.  They fell in love in spite of that show, not because of it. And it almost broke them up, or do you not remember her telling us about that?”</p><p>“I do. But I don’t know, I don’t have any better ideas.”  Kent sat on the couch with Kit on his chest.  </p><p>“I don’t know, Grand Marshall a Gay Pride parade, guest judge on Drag Race, do an interview with the Advocate,” Blaise glared at him, standing over him, struggly large black cat in her arms.  “I’m sorry, boy. Mommy shouldn’t yell, but Uncle Kent is kind of being a dipshit.” </p><p>“I’m not expecting to find happily ever after, but it’s what I do best, ok?  Throw myself out of my comfort zone, and figure it all out when I land.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “Look, it’ll be done, over and I’ll meet a bunch of dudes, roughly 1/3 of whom will be complete douchebags, if the show follows true to form, but some of them might be worth dating, or at least maintaining friendships with.  You know I’m bad at meeting people.  Swoops’s sister was my stunt date until I found you.”  </p><p>“Wouldn’t the entire world be floored to discover that smooth operator act of yours is entirely fictional.”  Blaise sat next to him, and leaned over for a tissue to wipe the lipstick off Crowley’s head.  “I know you hate this, but it wouldn’t happen if you’d quit head-butting mommy when she’s wearing lipstick.”  She wiped off his head while he tried to swat and bite the tissue.  </p><p>“He loves you, and so do I.”  Kent sighed.  “I wish I were at least bi, because I do love you.”</p><p>“I know, Kent.  I love you, too.”  Blaise leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaving a lip print. “That’s why I worry.”  </p><p>“I know, but I don’t know. They asked Mona if I’d be interested in doing the show, and she asked me and for some reason, I  said yes, as long as they did it as Gay Bachelor. Even more surprising, they agreed.”  Kent shrugged.  “I mean, that will pretty much blow the closet doors clean off, if I’m making out with dudes on network television.”  </p><p>“You never do anything halfway.”  Blaise let Crowley go so she could hug Kent.  </p><p>“You can’t tell anyone.”  Kent told her.  “Not even Mashkov and Gretchen, when you hook up after you move.  Oh, also, can you put off moving until I get back?”</p><p>“You are the literal worst, Kent.”  Blaise hugged him tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kicking the Closet Door to Kindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent's first night taping the Bachelor, meeting the guys.  </p><p>(Also Kent has no clue about Queer Culture and slang)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, so I just stand here?” Kent asked, in the gardens for the taping of the first episode.</p><p>“Yes.  The contestants will walk up and introduce themselves, tell you a little something about themselves.  They may either shake your hand, or hug you.  You have our blessing to dodge attempted kisses.”  Chris Harrison stood next to him.  “I’ll be close, and the rest of the crew, we are taping.”  </p><p>“Yeah, ok.  Got it.”  Kent nodded, and took a deep breath, rolling out his neck.  He was wearing the same suit he’d worn to take Gretchen and Blaise out earlier that year, the silver one with the blue shirt that Blaise said really brought out his eyes.  “Ok, I’m ready. I’m good.”  </p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the new season of the Bachelor.  This season, our surprise Bachelor is Kent Parson of the Las Vegas Aces NHL team.  Yes, the season with Alexei worked out so well, we decided to try again.  We will have footage of Alexei and Gretchen’s wedding later in the show, but for now, let’s meet our Bachelor, Kent.  So, Kent this season is going to be a little different, would you like to tell us how?” Chris asked.  </p><p>“Hey, uh, I’m gay. And I decided to rip the band-aid off by coming out here, and also, well, things worked out pretty great for Mashkov and Gretchen, so I thought, why not?” Kent winked and smiled at the camera.  </p><p>“Your relationship with Blaise Diamante?” Chris asked.  </p><p>“She’s my best friend, and I love her, but yeah. I’m really, really gay.”  Kent chuckled.  “It’s been fantastic, getting to do everything with her, but she’s going to be continuing her education and has to move away from Vegas to do it.  And, well, Jack Zimmerman coming out seems to have gone better than I thought it would. I figured, this is maybe my chance to have a kind of normal life.”</p><p>“For values of normal that include being an NHL star,” Chris interjected. </p><p>“Well, yes.  It’s uh, I went into the NHL at 19, and becoming an adult has been a little weird for me.  Blaise has helped a lot in that regard.  She’s always going to be part of my life, so that’s a thing whoever I wind up with is going to have to deal with.  Also, I have a cat, Kit, so if they don’t like cats, or animals in general, that’s a deal breaker.”  </p><p>“What about your family?” Chris asked.  </p><p>“We’re not close. They hated it when they thought my being into guys was a phase in high school, they hated Blaise, they’re really gonna hate this.  So, they really aren’t a consideration.  I have to live my life.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “It’d have been great if they could have accepted me for who I am, but they’ve proven that they can’t.”  </p><p>“What are you looking for a in guy, Kent?” Chris Harrison asked.  </p><p>“Well, he’s going to have to be good with the kind of life I lead.  I work out all the time, year round.  I’m on the road two weeks at a time during the season. When I am at home, I’m at the rink or the gym, or the doctor.”  Kent told him.  “I don’t get hurt that often, but coming out could change that. I don’t know.” </p><p>“Jack Zimmerman’s been all right,” Chris Harrison said.  </p><p>“Jack’s bigger than I am, and he has his status as a legacy, and Mashkov has his back.  My team definitely has my back, but I’m not as big.  I’m a pretty good fighter, but again, kind of small for the NHL,” Kent told him.  “Not that people haven’t been gunning for my knees for years already.”  </p><p>“When was the last time you dated?” Chris asked.  “Really dated.”  </p><p>“Probably high school.  I went to a boarding school, so that both made things a little easier and harder.  But yeah, I’ve pretty much been all about hockey since I got to the NHL. And Kit.”  Kent smiled at the camera again. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that, I mean, you were in the Body Issue a couple years ago.” Chris smirked. </p><p>“Oh, yeah.  That was an experience.  Being naked on ice.  Very cold.”  Kent faux shivered.  </p><p>“Ok, well, we’ve gotten to know our Bachelor, let’s meet the contestants.”  He turned to Kent.  “We have thirty men here to meet you, you will be allowed to send some home after tonight.” </p><p>“Can I have a notepad, or something to take notes on?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“We’ll have a PA handy, in case you need to make any comments for later, and we’ll cut those, of course.” Chris pointed to where the contestants would come from.  </p><p>Kent shifted nervously a bit, and the first guy walked up, in a good suit.  He had light brown skin, wavy dark hair, and dark eyes, and was a little taller than Kent. </p><p>“Hi, Kent. I’m Javier Martinez. It’s nice to meet you!”  He shook Kent’s hand, and then the two of them kind of laughed, and hugged.  </p><p>“So, Javier, tell me something about you,” Kent said.  </p><p>“I have a PhD in Marine Biology, and I work at the Monterey Bay Aquarium,” Javier said. “We have a wildlife rehabilitation area.”  </p><p>“Do you work with otters? Because if you work with otters, you are totally in the lead,” Kent told him.  </p><p>“I do work with otters, every day.”  Javier laughed. “See you inside, I guess.”  </p><p>“Yeah, see you inside.”  Kent watched him go.  “Oh, I wish Blaise was here.  She would die!”  </p><p>The next contestant approached in a suit, that fit tight across his shoulders, sandy brown hair, blue eyes.  He smiled as he shook Kent’s hand, and let Kent pull him in for a hug.  </p><p>“I heard this was how we’re supposed to do this,” Kent told him with a grin. </p><p>“Well, if that’s how it’s done,” the guy smiled back.  “I’m Russell Helton.  I’m a former Navy diver, currently working with different salvage and underwater welding outfits, and I’m from Denver, Colorado originally.”  </p><p>“Hi, Russell. It’s nice to meet you.  You’re not an Avalanche fan, I hope.” Kent winked. </p><p>“I actually do not know much about hockey at all.”  Russell admitted. His cheeks pinked a little. He was about 6 feet tall.  </p><p>“Ok, your chance to redeem yourself, have you ever encountered otters while diving?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Yes, actually, and seals,” Russell laughed.  “I’ve been working in the Gulf of Mexico, so not recently, but I’ve done jobs in Alaska.”  </p><p>“That is so cool.”  Kent laughed at himself.  “I’m sorry, my, Blaise showed me an otter cam from this wildlife rescue and my life has never been the same.”  </p><p>“I get it. Otters are pretty great.”  Russell chuckled.  “Ok, I see someone making faces at us, I guess that’s my cue to move along. See you inside Kent.”  Russell walked into the mansion and Kent checked out his ass.  </p><p>The next few guys weren’t anything to write home about.  A DJ with douche hair, a stand-up comedian who wasn’t funny, but wasn’t offensive either, so Kent thought he might give him a pass.  The real standouts were an actual Lumberjack from somewhere in the Pacific Northwest, a British Marine, a Smokejumper, a rancher, and a Blacksmith and Farrier from Ohio with long hair, a beard, and tattoos visible over the collar of his dress shirt.  He didn’t wear a suit jacket, just a vest.  </p><p>Eventually, they made it through all 30 contestants.  Kent had paused for sips of water, and to have Dom touch up his make-up a couple of times.  </p><p> </p><p>Inside, Kent mingled with the contestants, sipping a seltzer water with lime, and chatting with them.  In addition to DJ Douche-hair, Eddie from Miami, he also sent Trey the Bartender from New York, Grey the professional poker player, Weston the Venture Capitalist, Uriel the Broker, Zachary the software developer (cat allergy), Sam the Pilot, and Dante the Major League Soccer player home.  </p><p>“I am sorry, but our seasons are so incompatible. We would literally never have any time off together, and you seem awesome, but I think that maybe it’s best I do this before either of us starts to get invested,” Kent told him, apologetically.  </p><p>“Nah, it’s ok.  I get it,” Dante told him, shaking his hand.  “I had some reservations along those lines myself, but I thought why not, since I’m out rehabbing my knee anyway.”  </p><p>“I hope we can stay in touch, it might be nice to have a friend I don’t practically live with, or actively compete against who gets it.”  Kent smiled.  “You’re amazing, and I seriously hope you find someone with a compatible schedule.”  </p><p>“You, too, Kent.”  Dante hugged him, and limped out to the limo.  </p><p>“And that, ladies and gentlemen is our first night of the Bachelor.  We’ll be up bright and early for a workout with Kent and his trainer from Vegas who agreed to come along.”  Chris told everyone. “Good night.”  </p><p> </p><p>In his room, Kent collapsed back on the bed still dressed, and flailed for his cell phone.  </p><p>“Siri, call Blaise.”  Kent brought the phone to his face.  </p><p>“Hi, baby.  What’s up?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“Why did I decide to do this again? Oh my god! It was exhausting! It was like doing press for four straight hours! The worst!” Kent groaned into the phone.  </p><p>“You decided to do this, because short of skating out to center ice in a sequined rainbow jockstrap this was the most extra way to come out you could think of.”  Blaise did not sound particularly sympathetic.  </p><p>“Whatever.”  Kent grumbled. </p><p>“Are any of them worth a shit so far?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“Uh, yeah, actually, a few.  There’s this guy who works with otters, Javier.  He’s pretty hot. Um, this diver, holy fuckballs, Blaise, the shoulders on this guy!” Kent waved an arm over his head.  “There was a not funny comedian, he didn’t seem like a bad guy, though. I did send 8 guys home.  One was just straight up a douche.  The others I just wasn’t feeling it.  Um, one of them I did like, but he plays professional soccer.” </p><p>“Ooof, your schedule conflicts would have been hell,” Blaise agreed.  “Damn. Who was it?”</p><p>“Dante Selbridge, he plays for Dallas.”  Kent sighed.  “He seemed awesome.  One guy I sent home because he’s allergic to cats.  No one else has ‘fessed up yet.”  </p><p>“Damn, he is fine.  Yeah, I think I knew he was gay.”  In the background, Kent could hear cats yelling.  Kit misses you.”  </p><p>“Can I talk to my best girl?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Yeah, hold on.”  He heard Blaise pull the phone away from her face. “Come say hi to Daddy!”  A few seconds later, he heard sniffing.  </p><p>“Hi, Princess! Are you having a good time with Blaise?”  Kent heard Kit’s piercing yow, and chuckled.  “I miss you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys have no idea how long it took to come up with 30 dudes, where they were from and what they did for jobs.  My husband helped, and asked me what I needed this for, and then made fun of me for it.  Not for writing fic, for writing Bachelor fic.  "You don't even like that show!" </p><p>I actually watched some of it on Youtube to try to get a better handle on it.  No one walks up in a weird costume or rides a camel, sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of course Kent's first "challenge" or "group activity" is a workout</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Kent got up, pulled on his workout clothes, and headed down to the kitchen for a smoothie.  A few of the guys were already up and ready to go, Russell the Diver, Sawyer the Blacksmith, Darryl the Smokejumper, Reg the Marine, Callum the Model, Angel the Rancher, Darius the Lawyer, Rashid the Dancer.  No surprises really, except for Pierce, a Black guy from Detroit who worked as a comic book artist in New York.  He was up and ready to go. </p><p>“I do a lot of martial arts, it keeps me from going out of my mind when my job is to sit and draw for 8+ hours a day,” Pierce told Kent, as they drank pre-workout smoothies and waited for the stragglers.  “Also, it helps you illustrate fights if you know how to fight.”  </p><p>“I can totally see that,” Kent nodded.  “I, however, have trouble with stick figures.  The last time someone coerced Blaise and I into a game of Pictionary she said it was the last time, because, and I quote, “Butter looks nothing like that Kent!”</p><p>The guys all laughed.  </p><p>“Blaise is just a teeny bit competitive, too.”  Kent told them.  “And, uh, probably something to think about, she is my best friend.  She’s moving away to school, but she is still going to be part of my life.  I know some people can be real a…” He paused. “Jerks, I know some people can be real jerks about her career, so if that’s going to be a problem for anyone, let me know.”  </p><p>“That’s cool,” Rashid nodded.  “I have friends out your way, and they all say she is super supportive of the community, and you, too. Which makes sense.”  He waited a second.  “Um, can I ask something that might be a little invasive, and feel free to tell me if it is. But, um, did you and Jack Zimmerman date?”</p><p>“Yeah, we did.  We dated all through high school.  A lot of people suspected, but no one could prove anything.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “And before you ask, I was with him the night of the overdose, we were both super nervous and couldn’t remember if he’d already had an anxiety med.  He had. It was accidental.”  He’d cleared talking about it with Jack ahead of time.  </p><p>“That was the night before the draft, wasn’t it?” Sawyer asked.  </p><p>“Yeah, 19 years old and about to sign contracts we really didn’t understand.”  Kent laughed, kind of a brittle sound.  “Don’t worry, I’ve had years of therapy to deal with all this.”  Everyone chuckled.  </p><p>“Hey, who here doesn’t have baggage?” Angel asked.  “I mean, things are better for us than the generations ahead of us, but still.  Anyone here never get beat up for being a fag?”</p><p>No hands went up. </p><p>“Well, that was depressing.” Kent exhaled.  </p><p>“Bonding through shared trauma,” Darryl quipped. “It’s the Gay Way.”  </p><p>“How long are we supposed to wait for the other guys? Is someone supposed to wake them up?” Kent asked, laughing with the others.  </p><p> </p><p>Eventually a PA went and roused the others, and after smoothies, they were taken to a nearby track with some gear set up in the middle.  </p><p>“Ok, so this isn’t necessarily a deal breaker for me, but that said, I do have to have a ridiculously active lifestyle,” Kent told them.  “So I thought I’d run you through what an average day’s training looks like for me. This is Marco, he’s my personal trainer in Vegas.  It’s his job to keep me in shape and keep me focused on being in shape.”  </p><p>“Kent gets bored easily,” Marco said.  “We’ve set up a lot of the same things we’d use in the gym. I change things up pretty often. What we’ll do is Kent will run through these things, and then you guys all get a turn.”  </p><p>“I might struggle, because if I’m honest, I usually do this in an air conditioned gym, so don’t feel bad if you have a rough time with it.”  Kent told them.  </p><p>The morning went about how Kent thought it would.  All of the early risers did pretty well.  Aidan, the Carpenter from Wisconsin held his own, as did Nico the Sci Fi author from San Francisco, and Javier the Marine Biologist.  Randy, the Comedian, threw up partway through the training session.  Salvatore, the Italian Sportscar Mechanic kind of half-assed it, but he did do everything.  Khalil the Violinist balked partway through, and walked off to sit in the shade.  </p><p>“I know my limitations,” Khalil had said.  “I’ll cheer you all on from the sidelines.”  Which he did, to Kent’s delight and amusement.</p><p>The second half of the day was a pool party at the mansion, giving everyone a chance to strut their stuff.  Most of the guys were shirtless, Randy wore a short-sleeved button up, Nico had a t-shirt on, and Russell wore a tank top.  They chatted around the pool, Kent circulating. Nico and Pierce had sort of drifted over to one side, talking about people they knew in common through the comics and SF communities.  Kent was pretty sure he’d heard the word ‘collaboration,’ being thrown around.  </p><p>He was talking to Darius about the ins and outs of NHL contracts when Chris Harrison came out to announce that it was time to change for the Rose Ceremony. Kent went up to his room to change, and when he got back down, pretty much everyone else was ready.  Dom and the other make-up artists worked fast.  </p><p>“Oh, honey, you guys are so much easier,” Dom had told him while doing his make up.  “We just have to make sure you don’t look dead.”  </p><p>“Thank you for making sure I look like not a corpse,” Kent had told him.  Kent’s first night on set, he had started to tell Dom not to expect a replay of Gretchen and Alexei.  </p><p>“Kent, darling, I think we both know that neither of us is butch enough for the other,” Dom had told him.  “We’re cool.”  </p><p>Chris introduced the Rose Ceremony, and Kent stifled a giggle, thinking back to some Bachelor recaps Blaise had read him from one of her favorite sites, and the commentary about how the rejected would be sent to the basement to feed the Rose God that Chris Harrison served.  Kent dutifully handed out roses, calling names.  Randy looked genuinely surprised to hear his name called, as did Khalil.  </p><p>At the end Salvatore, Pierce and Nico stood without roses.  </p><p>“Ok, so Salvatore, you seem great, but you and I don’t have a whole lot in common.  Nico and Pierce, I suspect you two have way more in common with each other than me.  I haven’t read a comic in years, although that will be changing after this, and I’m not a huge SF fan.  But I think you guys should definitely stay in touch. I look forward to ready anything you two create together.  It has been an honor and pleasure getting to know you, both.”  </p><p>After the end of the Ceremony, Kent went to raid the kitchen, and ran into Russell, Sawyer, Reg and a couple of other guys.  </p><p>“Starving?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Yes.”  Reg answered.  A few minutes later, Leon the Chef, came in being badgered by Khalil.  </p><p>“Yes, fine!”  He saw Kent and blushed.  “Khalil asked me to come down and help with ‘real food.’”  </p><p>“Fantastic, because I am not a great cook.”  Kent breathed a sigh of relief.  “Oh, and just so you all know, I am not going to require any of you to come on any more of my runs and workouts.”  </p><p>“Thanks be to whichever deity you choose!” Khalil said.  “You are amazing, Kent. But I am not an athlete.”  </p><p>“That’s cool,” Kent told him.  “But you are a musician, and I know that you guys practice as much as we do, just with, you know, music. Also, you said you’d cheer for everyone, and you did. Not gonna lie, that was cute as hell.”  </p><p>“Oh, way, so we have to be tough and cute, or is this an either or test?” Reg asked.  “I don’t think anyone’s called me cute since I was 6.” </p><p>“Play to your strengths,” Kent laughed.  </p><p>A few more guys wandered in, and most of them chipped in one way or another, finding ingredients, whipping up side dishes, or pouring drinks.  Russell put together a caprese salad.  Darius peeled potatoes for mashed potatoes.  </p><p>“I don’t know about your relationships with family, but no one escaped my Gran’s kitchen without knowing how to cook, or at least knowing how to prep so others could cook,” Darius said.  “She is a force to be reckoned with.”  </p><p>“How’d she take it when you told her you were gay?” Kent asked, curious.  </p><p>“She was relieved. ‘At least you won’t be knocking up every girl you meet, like your worthless cousin.’” Darius imitated her voice.  “‘Now, peel them taters. We got people coming over.’” </p><p>“That sounds remarkably like the response my mom had,” Sawyer told them, leaning against the doorjamb.  “At least you won’t be impregnating half the high school like your brother.’”  </p><p>“Please tell me he was still in high school,” Kent said.  “Otherwise that’s just icky.”  </p><p>“Well, he was initially,” Sawyer made a face.  “We don’t talk much.”  </p><p>“What’s with your family, if it’s ok to ask?” Darryl asked.  “Are they religious?”</p><p>“No, not really.  I don’t even know that they hate gay people, they just hate that I’m gay,” Kent said, shrugging.  “I have two half siblings. The kids are great. My step-dad, however…” Kent rolled his eyes.  “I start dating Blaise, Blaise starts doing porn, my step-dad looks her up on purpose, then he and my mom gave her shit for it.  That was last Christmas.  We left. I haven’t talked to them since.” </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t have a great relationship with my Dad,” Russell said.  “My mom’s pretty great, and she’s apologized for him on many occasions. They split up over me, but eh, at least my mom’s cool.”  </p><p>“My parents were oddly ok with it,” Darius said.  “I was prepared for a bunch of tears and hellfire and brimstone, and my mom looks me in the eye and says,’Oh honey, we knew when you were five.’” </p><p>“Wow. What’d you say?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Darius shook his head, finishing the potatoes and setting them to boil.  “‘Oh, we figured you’d tell us when you were ready.’ I stressed so much over the decision to tell them.  I was 16.  Granted, suddenly their reaction when I told them I was taking the head cheerleader to Homecoming made so much more sense.  ‘Honey, are you sure?’”</p><p>“Oh god, I do not know how I would cope with that.”  Kent laughed..  </p><p>“Who all knows about you, before this airs?” Leon asked.  </p><p>“Um, my folks kind of know. I mean, I dated Blaise so they’ve probably convinced themselves it really was just a phase. Blaise, Jack and his parents, and fiance, Mashkov and Gretchen, and most of my team and their wives or girlfriends.”  Kent frowned.  “Possibly more of the Falconers know, but they’re keeping quiet.”  </p><p>“Bad Bob Zimmerman knows?” Sawyer asked.  </p><p>“Bob is the best Dad I have ever known,” Kent told them.  “He knows, and he is totally cool with it.  Just told us to ask for condoms if we ere going to move past hands. Oh, and ‘Never the night before games.’” </p><p>“Never the night before games,” Reg laughed.  </p><p>“Hockey players are ridiculously superstitious,” Kent told them. “I took the Aces to their first and second Stanley cups, and I am 95% sure when I retire that they will try to actively recruit another gay player.”  </p><p>Conversation fell off as they started to eat, and when they were done, they all turned in, saying their good-nights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the show puts more effort into keeping the contestants and Bachelor apart except for approved activities, but it's Kent. And I don't see him following those rules.  </p><p>No one actually warned them what they were in for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keeping it Casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter: Talking over breakfast about Mashkov and Gretchen and Kent's clothing choices.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that first few days, only the real diehards joined Kent for his workouts.  Sawyer admitted he wasn’t really a morning person, and Kent saw him heading into the makeshift gym added to the mansion between segments or after filming.  Khalil, Randy and Jackson the Actor would sleep in.  A few of the other guys would try to keep up.  Callum the Model, from Dublin more than held his own.  </p><p>“Since I’m not working I can eat like a human without some bloody stage manager giving me shite for having a spare gram of fat on my body somewhere,” Callum told them during breakfast.  “Funny, how when you eat real food you can make it through a work out without passing out. Sometimes its not bloody worth it.”  </p><p>“I can’t even. I mean, I get a lot of direction on what to eat from our nutritionist, but he’s also usually telling me I need to eat more, especially during playoffs.  Everyone drops weight during the playoffs.”  Kent took a bite of his omelet. “Fortunately, this month is my ‘try to gain the weight back’ month. And I’m pretty sure I gained five pounds at Gretchen and Mashkov’s wedding.”  </p><p>“You went! How was it?”Khalil asked, walking over with a cup of coffee.  </p><p>“Every bit as ridiculously romantic as you would expect from them.  I don’t think there was a dry eye in the place.”  Kent chuckled.  “Including mine.  Gretchen is one of the most welcoming people I have ever met. She and Mashkov came out to root for the Aces after the Falcs got knocked out in the second round.”  </p><p>“I saw the wedding picture they posted of the kiss with the Disneyland fireworks in the background,” Callum admitted.  “And their first dance, loved both dresses. So they are just as adorable in person?”</p><p>“Worse,” Kent groaned.  “They’re great.  She still calls him Mashkov when he’s giving her a hard time.”  </p><p>“How many ‘I swear to Christ, Mashkov,’ moments have you personally witnessed,” Darius asked, walking in after his own run.  </p><p>“So many.  It’s kind of wonderful being near them actually.”  Kent sighed wistfully.  “They make you believe in happily ever after, so, here I am.”  </p><p>“Do they ever fight?” Russell asked.  “I mean, they can’t be that cute all the time.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Usually about money.  He wants to spend so much money on her, and she didn’t grow up like that.  So, the compromise is that he gets to buy her one ridiculous thing every three to six months, and she doesn’t ask about the price. Apparently they’re house-hunting right now, and Blaise says the phone calls from Gretchen are almost daily.” </p><p>“I mean, isn’t there a risk he’ll get traded?” Reg asked, knocking back his second cup of coffee.  The man ran on coffee, cigarettes and meat. “Buying a house seems risky.”  </p><p>“They’ll either be able to sell it, or they’ll rent it out until they can.”  Kent shrugged.  “Lots of guys do that.  And lots of other guys only do apartments.  I like having my own space, and real estate’s cheap in Vegas.”  </p><p>“Ok, guys, once you’re done with breakfast I believe we are going to do a group date on the Haunted Hollywood tour,” a PA announced, walking in with a clipboard. “Kent, wardrobe wants to know if you own anything casual that isn’t Underarmor?”  </p><p>“Not really? I think I left a Zimmerman Memorial Golf Tournament polo at home, why?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Right, Sheila is going to go shopping. You are such a jock.”  The PA shook his head. </p><p>“Um, professional athlete. I own suits and workout gear, that’s about it.”  Kent told the guy.  “I have some club wear, and I did bring some of that.”  </p><p>“Still not casual, Kent.”  The PA said.  </p><p>“Blaise buys all my non-workout clothes, really if I’m not working out the only times we really go anywhere we go clubbing so?” He shrugged. “I’m not great with fashion, not that I don’t want to be, just, I’ve been hiding for so long.  It’s kind of hard to break the habit.” Kent blushed.  </p><p>“I think most of us get that,” Russell said, and most of the rest of them nodded.  </p><p>“I do, even though I didn’t have to,” Darius said.  “I’m still a little annoyed by that.” </p><p>“Ok, we’ll postpone that until Sheila gets back with some casual clothes for Kent, so why don’t you guys take the morning to do whatever.”  The PA left, muttering.  </p><p>“Ok, so I’m going to lie by the pool for awhile,”  Kent told them.  “Who wants to rub sunscreen on my back?”</p><p> </p><p>When they got back from the Haunted Hollywood tour, they all dressed up for a legit cocktail party, 1920s themed, with real bartenders and hors d’oerves. And apparently Blaise had told them he liked Charlie Puth, who played ragtime for them while they mingled and talked.  </p><p>“Hey, Kent. Do you dance?”  Rashid asked.  </p><p>“Depends, what kind of dancing are you asking about?” Kent shrugged.  </p><p>“Swing? To stuff like this?”Rashid grinned.  </p><p>“Yes. Blaise dances a lot, and made me take Swing dancing lessons with her,” Kent told them, “but I only lead.” </p><p>“It’s ok, sweetie. I’m versatile.”  Rashid fluttered his eyelashes at Kent, and let Kent lead him out onto the floor to Jitterbug.  </p><p>“Kent, we had no idea you were multi-talented,” Chris Harrison clapped from the doorway as they finished.  “And with that, it is time for the Rose Ceremony.”  </p><p>They all went into the Rose Ceremony room, and Kent called names and handed out Roses, until only Raul stood without one.  </p><p>“Raul, I just don’t quite feel like we’re connecting on any level.  Sorry.”  Kent said.  </p><p>“Whatever.”  Raul stalked off.  </p><p>“Ok, I guess I knew not everyone would take it well, but um, wow.”  Kent shook his head.  “Cool. Anyone else hungry?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it just wasn't coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Celebrity Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content Warning:  some transphobia </p><p>"One of the contestants has a secret.  Watch the 'shocking' reveal this week, on The Bachelor." </p><p>Also Bob Zimmerman and Wayne Gretzky show up to teach the contestants to skate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next group activity, they were taken to the LA Kings practice arena, and met Bad Bob and Wayne Gretzky.</p><p>“This is a surprise for Kent, too,” Chris Harrison said.  “Today, Bad Bob Zimmerman and Wayne Gretzky are going to teach you all how to skate and shoot. Kent can help if he wants.”  </p><p>“Hi, Kenny!  Good to see you!” Wayne called.  Bob waved, grinning.</p><p>“Hi, Wayne. Hi, Bob.”  Kent waved, blushing.  </p><p>“Get your skates on, Kenny.  I swung by Vegas and got them from Blaise,” Bob called.  Chris Harrison held them up.  </p><p>“Yeah, all right.”  Kent took the skates and found a bench to sit on and change into them.  Chris Harrison led the others to a stack of skate boxes.  By the time they had their skates on, Kent was skating laps with Bob and Wayne.  Chris stood off the ice, watching.  One of the camera guys could skate and was out there with them.  Russell and Sawyer did really well on the ice.  Kyle did ok.  Darius was completely new to it and wobbled like a newborn fawn.  Surprisingly enough, Randy wasn’t awful at skating.  Rashid had apparently been a figure skater at some point, and did a few jumps. </p><p>“Sadly, hockey skates are all wrong for spins,” He said, skating up to Kent and Bob.  </p><p>Eventually they got Darius and the others who hadn’t been on skates before moving under their own power, and then handed them sticks, and Bob, Wayne and Kent taught them how to shoot.  </p><p>“Ok, Bob, Wayne, pick your teams. Kent will referee.  I have jerseys.” Chris held up handful of black and silver jerseys.  Bob glanced over at Kent, one corner of his mouth twitching.  </p><p>“See if I ever send you a father’s day card again,” Kent said.  </p><p>The game was not terrible.  Sawyer did check Reg, who would have retaliated if he could have caught him, and Kent blew the whistle penalizing Sawyer as this was a no-checking game.  But all in all it was fun.  </p><p>“Gonna show us how you’re the fastest player in the NHL, Kenny?” Bob asked afterward.  </p><p>“Really, Bob?” Kent rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“Come one, it’s going to be awhile before you really get a chance to skate, may as well make the best of it.”  Wayne elbowed him.  </p><p>“Yeah, ok.”  Kent tossed Wayne the whistle, took his stick, and did a couple laps to loosen up, then started to skate hard.  On his last lap he skated at the camera and sprayed ice shavings at it, as he stopped.  </p><p>“Nice job, Kenny.”  Bob clapped him on the shoulder.  Sawyer wanted pictures with Wayne and Bob.</p><p> </p><p>They got back to the mansion, and Kent pondered who he was going to send home.  Randy was starting to really get on his nerves, to be honest.  What he’d mistaken for maybe lack of experience with comedy seemed to be more a matter of he just wasn’t smart enough to be funny.  Kent sighed, he didn’t consider himself that smart, not like Blaise, but yeah.  And Sawyer, the fan-boying over Bob and Wayne. He chewed on a straw, considering this when he heard a commotion by the pool and went out to see what was going on.  Randy and Aidan, who had formed an unlikely alliance after the first day, were facing off against Russell, Reg, and few others.  </p><p>“What the hell?” Kent walked out, using his NHL Captain voice.  Everyone snapped to attention.  “What is going on?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Russell started.  </p><p>“Randy was giving Russell a hard time about not going in the pool without a shirt.”  Darius folded his arms over his chest.  “He wouldn’t back off when Russell tried to ignore him, and then his sidekick joined in.  I think it was supposed to be funny, at first.”  </p><p>“Look, Randy, it doesn’t matter why Russell…” Kent started to say. </p><p>“I don’t want to start any, I don’t know why I did this.”  Russell turned and walked away.  </p><p>“I will deal with you two later.”  Kent glared at them, before following Russell into the mansion.  </p><p>“Wow, I get the whole Captain of an NHL team now,” someone said, Callum, Kent was pretty sure.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Russell, you ok?” Kent had followed him to the hallway that led to the contestant rooms.  “Don’t, don’t let them get to you.”  </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.  I know, consider the source, right?” Russell huffed a laugh, but there was no mirth in his eyes.  </p><p>“Nah, I mean, shit hurts no matter who says it.”  Kent smiled.  “Look, I still have no idea who I’m gonna choose, but I’d like it if you stayed.”  </p><p>“You might not if you knew why I never took my shirt off.” Russell looked down.  </p><p>“I doubt it.”  Kent reached down to take Russell’s hand, and Russell let him.  “And you don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready.  Unless you secretly hate cats, that you should definitely  tell me now before I get any more invested.”</p><p>“That’s not it. I love cats, all animals.” Russell laughed. “No, it’s, I’m Trans.”  </p><p>“Oh.  Ok.” Kent kept hold of his hand.  “Thank you for sharing that with me. If you want I can ask the network to cut it.” </p><p>“Is that it?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Um, I’m honored you trust me?” Kent frowned.  </p><p>“I, you’re ok with it?” Russell asked. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re a guy. Trans men are men, so I’m good.”  He paused.  “I haven’t said or done anything transphobic, have I?  Blaise would kill me! And I really like you.”  </p><p>“You do?” Russell looked into Kent’s face. “And you’re fine with it? You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes. I mean, not to sound shallow,” Kent shrugged, “but have you seen you?  You’re hot.  And you’re sweet, and smart, and like cats.  Just, please don’t hate hockey.”  </p><p>“I know nothing about hockey,” Russell told him, letting Kent lace their fingers together.  </p><p>“You can learn,” Kent told him.  </p><p>“Kent, can, can I kiss you?” Russell blushed as he asked.  </p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”  Kent’s cheeks pinked as well.  </p><p>Russell brought his free hand up to cradle Kent’s jaw, and leaned in to kiss him, keeping it light, tender. Kent, eyes closed, relaxed into the kiss, lips parting.  Russell deepened the kiss, just slightly and Kent slid his free hand up around Russell’s neck with a soft sigh.  </p><p>“Wow!” Kent breathed the word, pulling back just a bit.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Russell agreed, before Kent pulled him in for another kiss, deeper than the first.  </p><p>“We should probably get back to the others.”  Russell broke off the second kiss reluctantly.  </p><p>“Probably,” Kent nodded, taking a deep breath.  “Stay?”</p><p>“Yeah, anything for you.” Russell kissed him again, and Kent whimpered into it.  </p><p>“Fuck, you’re hot!” Kent gasped.  “Please tell me you’re toppy.” </p><p>“Maybe if you’re a good boy you’ll find out,” Russell growled in his ear, hand tightening in his hair. </p><p>“Fuckin’ tease!” Kent groaned. </p><p>“We should get back.”  Russell smiled.  “I think maybe I should just tell people.”  </p><p>“Are you sure about that?  Don’t do anything you don’t want to.” Kent squeezed his hand.  </p><p>“I knew it would have to come out eventually if I had a shot with you,” Russell said.  “I honestly didn’t think I would, and I’d get sent home right away, so it would be a moot point.  But we, uh, seemed to hit it off right away.  I’m not gonna lie, there were several moments of internalized panic, as I realized that there was a very high likelihood I was going to have to come out.” </p><p>“I’m glad you told me.  And, yeah, I’m fine with it.  Come out, don’t come out.  As far as I’m concerned you don’t owe those ass… jerks anything.”  Kent said.  </p><p>“You’re really mad about this.”  Russell looked surprised.</p><p>“It literally did not matter to me why you didn’t take your shirt off.  You didn’t, that’s all there was to it, no one had a right to give you any shit about it.  Yeah, it could have been because of an unfortunate tattoo choice, but it was just as likely to be battle scars, or from something traumatic, and it’s none of their business.”  Kent drew himself taller.  “So, yeah, tonight’s Rose Ceremony just got a little bit easier for me.”  </p><p>“Part of me says I should be a better person and tell you not to cut them because of this, but I don’t think that part of me is in the majority right now,” Russell admitted.  </p><p>“Good, it shouldn’t be, and I think I’d have a hard time telling you no.”  Kent narrowed his eyes.  “Like I said, I don’t, I’m not 100 percent sure, but you are totally in the running.”  </p><p>“You know what people will say if you do choose me,” Russell said. </p><p>“People can suck my entire dick, because if I can’t get a hard on for Blaise, then I am well and truly gay.”  Kent rolled his eyes.  “Trust me.”  </p><p>“Yeah, ok.”  Russell smiled, still holding Kent’s hand.  </p><p>“There you are!” The PA they’d assigned to Kent rushed up.  “The producers want to talk to you before the Rose Ceremony, Kent.”  </p><p>“Do they?” Kent raised an eyebrow, his voice dropping an octave.  </p><p>“Oh boy, yeah, they do.”  The PA glanced at Kent’s and Russell’s joined hands.  “Right.  So, yeah…” </p><p>“See you at the Rose Ceremony,” Kent told Russell, with a meaningful look at the PA.  </p><p>“See you then, Kent.”  Russell started to pull away, and Kent leaned in to kiss him quickly.  </p><p>As they walked to meet the producers, Kent’s PA saw another heading toward the wing and made a slashing motion across his throat, and the PA nodded, stopping.  </p><p>“Right, so which one of you chucklefuckers thinks you’re going to get me to send Russell home?” Kent announced his presence, striding into the trailer.  </p><p>“Uh, Kent?” Chris asked.  </p><p>“It isn’t going to happen, and neither are you,” Kent pointed at Chris. “Trans men are men, and I will not tolerate that kind of bullshit.”  Kent told them.  </p><p>“Right, I kind of figured.  I mean, I have done some research on you,” Chris said, and gestured toward the producers.  “These guys, however, think they can change your mind.”  </p><p>“I know that you taped the footage in that hallway, so, think hard about your next sentences before my social media blows the fuck up.” Kent pulled out his phone.  “I have a ridiculous amount of money, and I’m on track to make even more in the course of my career.  And any penalties you could wage would be so worth it, and would likely not save you.” </p><p>“Uh.” The table of producers stared, mouths open.  </p><p>“All I have to do is make one tweet,” Kent brandished his phone.  </p><p>“You, of course, you should choose whomever you want,” one of the three interchangeable Hollywood types said.  </p><p>“I”m glad we understand each other.”  Kent smiled. “Now, I’m going to handle tonight the way I, and Russell want to.  I am not making any declaration beyond that he is in the running.  We’re still not sure if we’re compatible, or that I’m not more compatible with anyone else.”  He turned to leave.  “Oh, I’m sorry if anyone gave you the impression I’d be a pushover.  But I think we understand each other now, don’t we?” </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Parson, we do.”  The three guys nodded.  </p><p>“Excellent.”  Kent pocketed his phone, and walked off to go to his room.  </p><p> </p><p>A little while later, they were all summoned to the Rose Ceremony. Kent stood at the front, looking very stern, jaw tight.  Russell stood in his usual spot. Kent waited until they had all filed in.  </p><p>“Before we start the Rose Ceremony, Russell would like to say a few words,” Kent said. </p><p>“Yeah, so about why I never take off my shirt,” Russell cleared his throat.  “I have scars, from my top surgery. I’m Trans.”  </p><p>“And Russell will be staying,” Kent said, leveling them all with a look.  “Trans men are men, and if you are going to have a problem with Russell being here, feel free to excuse yourself now.”  He turned slightly to look at Aidan and Randy.  “You two, just go. Your behavior was unacceptable.  I get that they want drama, but we are not giving it to them, at least not like this.  I will not tolerate transphobic behavior, now or later. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”</p><p>“Yes,” they all nodded.  </p><p>“We didn’t, I didn’t, wasn’t being purposely transphobic, I just didn’t understand how someone who looks like that could be insecure about his body,” Randy said, looking down.  “I mean, dude’s cut. I’m sorry, dude, Russell.”    </p><p>Kent glanced over at Russell, who lifted his eyebrows.  </p><p>“Anyone want to make my life easier and excuse yourselves?” Kent asked. </p><p>“What you gonna say to anyone says you ain’t gay if you chose Russell?” Reg asked.  </p><p>“Same thing I told Russell when he brought it up; if I can’t get an erection for Blaise, then I am the gayest gay who ever gay-ed.  You have seen her, right? Nothing. Not a twitch.”  Kent said.  “Also, they can bite my a… butt.”  Kent rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“You’re all right, mate.”  Reg nodded, and settled back into parade rest, like he always did.  </p><p>“I’m out, dude.”  Adam shook his head.  “You do you, but, uh, yeah. I’m out.”  </p><p>“Me, too.”  Nate, a Cartographer from Des Moines, stepped up as well.  “Good luck and all that.” </p><p>“Same,” Sawyer followed the others out.  Randy gave Kent and Russell an apologetic wave, and they were gone.  </p><p>“Well, it’s certainly been an eventful evening at the mansion,” Chris Harrison told the camera.  </p><p> </p><p>Kent went back to his room and called Blaise again.  </p><p>“Hi, Baby, what’s up?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“So, uh, today was exciting.” Kent took a deep breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I know at least one of you was crushing on Sawyer.  I don't know if he's actually a transphobe or if he saw the writing on the wall after fan-boying all over Bob and Wayne.  Feel free to believe the latter if that makes you feel better.  </p><p>Also, I've realized that he is literally the only person I've described as tattooed, when in my head that is completely not true.  I don't know I haven't mentioned anyone else's, like Blaise's. Sorry about that. Most of my friends are fairly heavily tattooed and I don't even think about it anymore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Draw Me Like...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Special Appearance by Gretchen and Alexei.  </p><p>Gretchen teaches a drawing class with Kent as the model.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks into filming, Kent got back from his run and heard something he had not expected to hear until the season started.  </p><p>“There you are being, Little Rat!” Alexei waved from the garden.  </p><p>“Mashkov, what are you doing here?” Kent walked up, taking out his earbuds.  </p><p>“They are asking Gretchen to come teach art class to contestants.”  Alexei beamed. “I’m thinking they are drawing you.”  </p><p>“God damn it,” Kent sighed, as Alexei slung an arm around his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Kent went inside and took a shower, putting on shorts and a “casual” shirt, one of the many Sheila had bought for him. His PA ran up.  </p><p>“Kent, we’ve set up an area for today’s challenge.”  The PA grinned.  </p><p>“I know, I ran into Mashkov out front.”  Kent sighed.  </p><p>“Come on, then.”  Carl laughed.  “It’s nice to see Gretchen again.  She’s always a good time.”  </p><p>“She is.” Kent let the PA pull him along to the pool.  The guys and Chris were out there. </p><p>“Here he is.  Today’s group activity is an art lesson with Gretchen Mueller, our former lead make-up artist, who married the last Bachelor, Alexei Mashkov.”  Gretchen and Alexei came around the corner. </p><p>“Hey, Kent, how’s it going?” She hugged him.  </p><p>“I’ll tell you later over drinks,” he muttered.  “First Bob and Wayne, and now this?” Kent asked out loud. </p><p>“What is being the matter, Little Rat? Are afraid we are scaring off guys by tell them how you are?” Alexei laughed.  </p><p>“I swear to Christ, Mashkov, stop.”  Gretchen gave him a look.  Kent could see the gleeful expression on Darius’s face.  “That was years ago, I’m gonna need you to be a grown up.”  </p><p>“No fun, worst.”  Alexei pouted until Gretchen kissed him, earning a squeak and an ‘Awww,’ from the guys.  Kent wasn’t entirely sure that the squeak hadn’t come from Reg.  </p><p>“Ok, guys, I brought a bunch of sketchpads and pencils.  Kent is going to strip down to his underwear, because this is network TV, and we are going to have an impromptu drawing lesson,” Gretchen told them, pointing to a table full of pads and pencils.  “Grab your supplies.  Kent, time to strip down, Mr. Body Issue.”  </p><p>“I’m gonna agree with Mashkov, you’re the worst, Gretchen.”  Kent grumbled pulling off his shirt.  He was pretty sure he heard pencils hit the patio behind him.  “Also, Mashkov got to be naked on the show.” </p><p>“Don’t remind me. Ok, everyone get settled somewhere you can comfortably sketch.  We’re going to take it easy on you, but kind of rough on Kent, he’s going to hold one pose for you.  The usual is 15 minutes on, 5 off. Pick a comfortable position, Kent. Not that it’ll stay that way, but at least try to start from a baseline of comfort.” Kent laid back on one of chaise lounges, one arm behind his head, sunglasses on.  </p><p>Gretchen explained the concept of sketching to the guys, breaking down the human body into shapes to get the gist of the pose, and filling in details after, using a very light hand so you could erase later, </p><p>Surprising no one, Kyle’s was gorgeous.  Surprising everyone, so was Reg’s.  </p><p>“I might have gotten real good at roughing things out on, er, recon missions,” Reg told them, blushing.  “And started drawing other things to stay sharp and pass the time.”  </p><p>“It’s why I always keep a pencil and pad in my bag,” Gretchen told him.  “And why I let Mashkov buy me a tablet with one of those pencil things. Although that is taking some getting used to. The friction point is all weird.’  </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Kyle piped up.  “I’ve been using a Wacom for years and it still throws me.”  </p><p>After they cleared everything away, Gretchen and Alexei hung out with Kent in his suite.  </p><p>“I’m have good memories of that bed,” Alexei smiled, an arm around Gretchen.  </p><p>“Gross, thanks.”  Kent made a face.  </p><p>“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Gretchen asked.  </p><p>“It’s ok.  There’s only been a little drama that I’ve been aware of, but it was pretty intense.”  Kent sat on the end of the bed and rubbed his face.  “I probably shouldn’t talk about it.” </p><p>“You don’t have to be specific.”  Gretchen sat next to him.  </p><p>“It’s not a big deal. I sent the assholes home. A couple more outed themselves, and left, too. Including the guy who I was already planning on sending home for fanboy-ing all over Bob and Wayne.”  Kent sighed, and let Gretchen hug him.   </p><p>“If you need anything, you can call and we’ll come rescue you.”  Gretchen told him, arm around his shoulders. </p><p>“How goes the house hunt?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“I’m trying to convince Mashkov over there that in Providence, Rhode Island we do not need a million dollar house when the $600K house I found will be more than adequate for our needs,” Gretchen glared at Alexei, who smiled.  </p><p>“Million dollar house have 10 bedrooms.  $600K only 6,” Alexei said. </p><p>“I swear to Christ, Mashkov, there is no way we are ever going to need 10 bedrooms.” Gretchen let go of Kent to lean back, propped up on her hands.  </p><p>“We are still not settled on number of kids.”  He waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“In no universe am I squeezing out enough children to merit a 10 bedroom house.”  Gretchen let her head fall back.  Kent laughed.  “Two, tops. I have agreed to two.”  </p><p>“I’m can be fine with two.  But family visit from out of town,” Alexei started. </p><p>“No. No, we are never having all of them in one place again.  It was bad enough for the wedding.”  Gretchen looked over at Kent.  “They needed Sveta and Ivan to translate, but at one point my grandmothers were plotting with his father. No. They do not ever need to meet again.”  </p><p>“You guys are incredible.”  Kent leaned over to hug Gretchen again.  “This is why I agreed to do the show. I know it’s not likely lightning is going to strike in the same place twice, but maybe I meet some people I can be friends with who don’t have to occasionally beat the shit out of me on the ice.”  </p><p>“Beat shit out of you less often, you not take cheap shots at people,” Alexei told him.  </p><p>“I’m cutting that off right there.”  Gretchen told them.  “Do we want to ask the Warden if we can spring you for drinks after the Rose Ceremony?”</p><p>“Nah, probably shouldn’t. Being seen with you two might give me away.” Kent sighed. “I’m glad we can hang out a little here.  What are you guys gonna do while you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>After Gretchen and Alexei left they filmed the Rose Ceremony.  That night, Kent sent Jackson the Actor home.  </p><p>“Jackson, you’re hot. You’re nice.  But I’m just not feeling it, sorry, dude.”  Kent offered him a hug.  </p><p>“No problem, Kent.  It’s been a lot of fun getting to know you and the other guys.”  Jackson hugged Kent, and walked out.  </p><p> </p><p>Kent called Blaise after the ceremony.</p><p>“I feel bad about this, but to be honest, he’d only lasted this long because whenever I was ready to cut him before, someone did something to annoy me or piss me off,” Kent told Blaise over the phone after the ceremony that night. “I kind of forgot he was still in the running. He was hot enough, but in that generic Hollywood sort of way.  Like in a few years we’ll be watching a terrible action movie, and be like, ‘Oh, yeah, him.’”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't help but notice you guys got real quiet yesterday, and while you all may just have been busy, my paranoid little brain also brought up a couple of other options. </p><p>1. You don't think I should have a Trans man in this. </p><p>2. You think I did this flippantly or as a 'gimmick.'</p><p>If it's 1, we are probably not going to get along.  Trans men are men, Trans women are women, and that's final.  </p><p>If it's 2. I did not do this flippantly. Russell is in large part based off an old friend, several, to be honest, but mainly one person.  If you felt the "shocking secret" thing was kind of gross, I do, too, but I was trying to mimic what the show would do. I can, and may, go back and delete that if it's too problematic.  </p><p>If I hurt you guys, any of you, by doing something wrong, I'm sorry. Feel free to let me know. You can email me privately if you're not comfortable doing it publicly at sirriamnis at gmail dot com.  I don't check that email every day, but I'll make an effort to look at it after this. </p><p>If you just want to tell me it's not realistic to include a Trans man, well, none of this is realistic.  It's all a fantasy, from current NHL players feeling comfortable enough to come out, to the Bachelor doing a Gay version here in the states.  </p><p>Sadly.  </p><p>I do know about LOGO's Finding Prince Charming after reading a gay reviewer demanding to know how you take a house full of gay men and booze and make it boring.</p><p>And if you all really were just busy, sorry for angsting all over you.  Anxiety disorders are a hell of a drug.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Australia!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The show goes to Australia, Kent gets to hold a Koala, one of Russell's exes shows up, shark-diving, excitement!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, they started packing for Australia. Kent had some skimpy bathing suits, and a raft of new shorts and casual shirts that were neither Underarmor nor Aces merch.  </p><p>“I hope they give Sheila a raise. She did a great job!” Kent looked at himself in the mirror.  His PA, Carl, stood by the door.  </p><p>“I’ll tell her you said so.”  The PA looked around, and then shut the door.  Kent’s room was one of the few non-mic-ed, non-camera-ed spaces.  “I gotta tell you, the crew fucking love you for standing up to the producers for Russell.”  </p><p>“I’d have done it for anyone,” Kent said, turning away from the mirror.  “I mean, I hope so.  He’s really hot, and so nice.  And smart.”  </p><p>“You sound like Mashkov talking about Gretchen.”  The PA snickered.  </p><p>“Ok, so maybe I’m a little closer to a decision than I thought.  But Darius is hot, too.  And Khalil’s fun.”  Kent shrugged. </p><p>“What about Reg?” Carl asked.  </p><p>“Reg is, Reg scares me a little,” Kent admitted.  “Um, I like guys who can manhandle me, but with Reg, yeah, can’t quite put my finger on it but he scares me.”  </p><p>“I can see that. He’s a little intense,” Carl admitted.  “Ok, we need to get you to the airport soon.  The others will not be sitting with you on the plane.  It’s a thing.”  </p><p>“I brought my kindle,” Kent told him.  “And about a dozen movies on my tablet.”  </p><p> </p><p>They had a couple of days of downtime in Brisbane, Australia to acclimate.  The crew kept Kent separated from the contestants until the first group date.  </p><p>Javier, Darius, Leon, Callum, and Khalil  met Kent at a chartered van, and they drove out to The Australia Zoo to meet the Irwin family, and koalas, platypuses, and wombats.  </p><p>“I get to hold a Koala?” Kent asked, eyes wide.  “Oh my god! Best day ever!”  He held out his arms, and the koala latched onto him.  “Wow, they are really strong.”  </p><p>“They are,” Bindi Irwin agreed.  </p><p>“I need so many pictures of this.”  Kent smiled, holding the koala.  </p><p>“Flirting with him is going to just be useless until the shock wears off,” Khalil whispered to Callum, who chuckled.  </p><p>“I heard that, and yeah, you’re right.” Kent stroked the koala.  “So soft, and kind of stinky.”  </p><p>Next they got to meet platypi, and feed them bloodworms, pat wombats, hold orphaned wallabies, and toss raw chicken to a couple of crocodiles.  They lost Javier at the small clawed Asian otter exhibit.  Kent got to pet the Cheetah.  </p><p>“Sorry, otters,” Javier said, catching up outside the Tasmanian devil enclosure.  He sidled up to Kent.  “So, um, the keeper for the otters, um”. </p><p>“It’s chill.”  Kent slung an arm around his neck.  “I get it. Shared interests.”  Kent laughed.  “Get his number?”</p><p>“Gave him my email. He knows what’s up. They had to sign so many NDAs.”  Javier told Kent.  </p><p>“You want me to hold off on sending you home until after we get to Costa Rica?”  Kent asked.  </p><p>“I’ve been. You can send me home tonight or tomorrow.  Up to you.”  Javier kissed Kent’s cheek.  “Thanks for getting it, Kent.”  </p><p>“No problem.”  Kent nodded.  They walked like that for awhile.  </p><p>At the end of the date, he gave roses to everyone but Javier and Leon.  </p><p>“Leon, you are an amazing cook, but I noticed you kept dodging being offered any of the animals to hold. And I have to warn you, when I retire, I don’t think I’m going to go completely off the rails, but there are so many animals in my future.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “Javier, I like you a lot, but our careers are not going to work.  I’m probably going to stay in Vegas at least until I retire, which, let’s be honest, could be next year, but it could also be 15 years from now.”  </p><p>“I get it, Kent.  It’s been great getting to know you.”  Both Leon and Javier walked up for hugs, and then left. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, the group date was Russell, Darryl, Kyle, Angel, Rashid, and Reg, going diving in a shark cage to see Great Whites. </p><p>“Hey, our initials sound like a Pirate talking about night-time,” Kyle piped up.  “Tis Darrrkk.”  Kent laughed politely, most of the guys ignored Kyle.  </p><p>As they walked up to the boat, Russell frowned, then broke into a grin.  </p><p>“Toby!  Holy… how have you been?”  He walked up to hug another big guy, tan, white blonde hair, </p><p>“Good, mate!  Nice to see you!”  The man returned Russell’s hug.  “Throwin’ in your lot for a sugar daddy?”</p><p>Russell gave Toby a funny look.  </p><p>“Guys, this is Toby, we worked together for a salvage unit out of Key West, Florida for awhile.  What are you doing back here?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Da got sick, so I came home to look after the family business.”  Toby kept an arm around Russell’s shoulders.  </p><p>“Uh, Kent, Toby,”  Russell said.  “Kent plays hockey in the NHL.” </p><p>“All right, everyone.  If you haven’t guessed, the group date is shark diving.”  Chris Harrison walked up.  </p><p>“I will wait in the car,” Rashid spun and turned back to the van.  Kyle made it onto the boat, and then threw up when the wake of a passing boat made it lurch.  A crew member helped him back to the van.  </p><p>“I did not think this would be that divisive,” Kent said, casting looks toward Russell, who shrugged, as Toby stayed close.  </p><p>The dive was relatively uneventful.  Kent had a fantastic time, but kept frowning at Russell, and Toby who seemed omnipresent.  </p><p>That date ended with Rashid and Kyle going home.</p><p>Back at the hotel, Kent sprawled on his bed, and called Blaise.  </p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” Blaise asked. </p><p>“Blaise, what the fuck am I doing?” Kent asked, an arm over his eyes.  </p><p>“What happened, Kent?” Blaise must have sat up, because Kent could hear rustling.  </p><p>“Shit, what time is it there?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, baby, what’s wrong?” Blaise told him.  </p><p>“I, fuck, there was this guy who ran the shark dive boat and he knew Russell, and said something about a sugar daddy, and kept touching Russell, and I don’t even know.”  Kent babbled.  </p><p>“Ok.  A. You do realize that there is a very good chance that he was hired because he knew Russell and was likely B. paid to start drama, right?” Blaise said.  </p><p>“I, yeah, ok.  You’re probably right.”  Kent exhaled.  </p><p>“So, I’m guessing he’s the one?” Blaise said.  “Because I cannot see you getting this twisted over it unless you were having some hardcore feelings.”  </p><p>“I don’t know, yeah, I think. I, fuck.”  Kent exhaled.  “I really, really like him, Blaise.”  </p><p>“So, talk to him.  Demand a solo date, and talk to him about that, about the fact that you’re famous, about everything.”  Blaise sighed.  “If you like him enough that this is really bugging you, then let him know that.”  </p><p>“Ok, yeah, I’ll let you know how it goes, we have a day or two here until we head out for Costa Rica.”  Kent sighed.  “I love you, thank you.”  </p><p>“You’re welcome. Now bring me a sloth.”  Blaise yawned.  </p><p>“Go back to sleep. I got this.”  Kent listened until she hung up, then set his phone on the nightstand.  </p><p> </p><p>The next night he arranged for a one on one date with Russell.  Earlier in the day they all went sightseeing, did some shopping.  Kent picked up plush koalas and platypi for Blaise and Gretchen, and had a box of plush wallabies mailed to the kids of his team-mates.  He spent a good hour fussing over what to wear, FaceTime-ing Blaise for advice.  </p><p>Finally, they took a car service to the restaurant the show had reserved, and sat down to not eat.  </p><p>“Can I just say, to start, that the fact that they bring us to these places with amazing food, and we aren’t supposed eat it, sucks.”  Kent sighed.  Russell chuckled.  </p><p>“So, I guess you have questions about Toby,” Russell said after a moment.  </p><p>“You seemed really glad to see him, and then just super uncomfortable,” Kent said.  “And he was real clingy.”  </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m not sure, ok, I am. But we never had that sort of relationship,” Russell told Kent.  “We rarely worked the same jobs, and I, we got drunk enough together for me to give him a blow job before he passed out once. So, yeah, not really like an ex situation.” </p><p>“I, uh, well, I got kind of jealous, like sad that you maybe weren’t as into me as I was into you,” Kent admitted, looking down at the plate of food he wasn’t supposed to eat.  “He’s pretty hot.”  </p><p>“Kent.”  Russell reached out for Kent’s hand, and Kent let him take it, looking up into his eyes.  “I feel so much more for you than I have ever felt for anyone, let alone Toby.”  He looked down at their hands.  “This wasn’t supposed to be serious, and yet…”. </p><p>“And yet,” Kent repeated.  “I really like you, Russell. Probably more than I’m supposed to at this stage in the game, but yeah. I, we do need to talk about the fact that I am effectively land-locked for the next several years, probably.”  </p><p>“Are you open to traveling when you can? And maybe learning to dive?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Yes. I mean, I have several months off in the summer, and there’s Bye Week in the winter,” Kent told him.  “But, there’s also the thing where I’m famous.  Are you going to be ok with that kind of attention? I mean, it’s hockey, not football.  But still, I get recognized.”  </p><p>“I think so, I mean I did agree to come on this show in the first place.” Russell took a deep breath.  “And, to be completely honest, if I got to be with you, I think it would be worth it.”  </p><p>“You’re gonna have to meet Blaise before I can make my final decision,” Kent told him.  </p><p>“I would expect nothing less,” Russell said, still holding Kent’s hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks guys for all the reassurances yesterday.  Anxiety brain sucks.  </p><p>You are the best! </p><p>Also, I'm jealous of Kent, I want to hold koalas and feed platypi, and go in a shark cage.  </p><p>Basically, I gave Kent my best day ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Costa Rica, a Sloth Rescue, back to the states, and then there were two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they flew to Costa Rica, and had a day or two to rest, before they went on a group date to the Sloth Rescue.  The group of them washed and fed baby sloths, while the lady who owned the place explained where each one had been found, and why she had founded the rescue.  </p><p>“New retirement plan.  Move here, and work for the sloth rescue.”  Kent took a million selfies to send home to Blaise.  “Oh my god! They squeak!”</p><p>“The diving is great around here,” Russell mentioned quietly, and Kent smiled.  </p><p>Angel and Reg were sent home after that group date.  </p><p>“Angel, I’m just not feeling it. I mean, I like you, but again, the problem of location rears its ugly head, and yeah.  I wish you all the best.”  Kent gave him a hug.  </p><p>“And Reg, I’ll be honest, you scare me a little,” Kent told him.  “I don’t scare easily, and it’s nothing you’ve done. You just have this air of, I don’t know, Batman, around you.  ‘I could kill you, and then kill you six more times before your body hit the ground,’” Kent dropped his voice into a Christian Bale Batman imitation.  </p><p>“Fair enough.”  Reg laughed, and clapped Kent on the back as he left.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days after the sloth rescue, they went zip-lining through the rain forest canopy,.  After a day of flying through the trees, and startling parrots and other colorful birds, they went back to the hotel for that night’s Rose Ceremony. Kent sent Darryl home.  </p><p>“Darryl, I can’t ask you to give up your job, but I also don’t think I could spend every summer worrying whether or not you were coming back to me. I’m sorry.”  </p><p>“Not everyone can deal with that, it’s ok, Kent.” Darryl walked up and hugged him, whispering something in his ear that made Kent blush, and strode off.  </p><p>“And with that, Ladies and gentlemen, we are down to four,” Chris Harrison announced.  </p><p>The next night, Kent had his one on one date with Darius.  </p><p>“You do realize if I choose you, you’re going to have to take the Bar Exam in Nevada, because I can’t move, and even if I could, Atlanta does not have an NHL team,” Kent told him.  </p><p>“I am more than willing to take another Bar Exam to be able to spend the rest of my life with you,” Darius told him, and Kent’s heart stuttered.  </p><p>“What about work-life balance? I am not the best at that, I admit,” Kent told him.  “I spend a lot of time at the gym, and when I’m not at the gym or the rink, I’m watching recordings of the next team we’re going to be playing looking for weaknesses.”  </p><p>“I’m trying to get better about it.  When you’re just out of law school, this career requires a certain amount of unhealthy work habits, but I think I’ve managed to balance it pretty well.  I take time to work out, see my family and friends. Are you asking if I’m going to be willing or able to force you to relax? Willing, yes.  Able? Only time will tell.” </p><p>They ended the date with Kent handing him a rose and Darius pulling him in for a long, slow kiss.  Kent went back to his room a little dazed.  He called Blaise. </p><p>“Hey, Baby, what’s up?” Blaise asked, sounding much more alert than when he’d called from Australia.  </p><p>“Um, I think I really like Darius, too.”  Kent took a deep breath.  </p><p>“Darius is the lawyer, right?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“Yeah.  He’s a great kisser, and wow,” Kent laid back on his bed.  </p><p>“You’re down to what, four?” In the background Kent could hear Kit chirping at Blaise.  </p><p>“Yeah.”  Kent closed his eyes.  “Well, to be honest, two.  But yeah, four.” </p><p>They flew back to the States, and back to the mansion.  </p><p> </p><p>Callum went home next.  </p><p>He and Kent had a one on one date, and Callum admitted that being away from home this long had kind of proven to him that he didn’t want to leave Ireland, at least not yet.  Kent sent him home with long hug, and a gentle kiss.  </p><p>Khalil and Kent went on a one on one date to a cat cafe. </p><p>“I’ll be honest, Khalil, I like you, you’re fun, but I don’t know if I can see us having a long term relationship,” Kent told him toward the end of the date, while they sat in a booth petting cats.  Khalil dangled a string toy for one of the cats crowded into his lap. “I think we would get on each others’ nerves after a month or two.”  </p><p>“I can totally see that,” Khalil said.  “I have overheard more than on comment about you and I kind of being the same person. And I appreciate your honesty.  If you’re ever in Boston, look me up.  We can get drinks or something.” </p><p>“I’m in Boston twice a year,” Kent told him.  </p><p>“Cool, if I don’t have a performance, we can grab drinks or maybe dinner.”  Khalil hugged him.  “It’s been a blast, Kent.”  </p><p>“It really has.  I’m glad you decided to do the show.  I had a lot of fun with you.”  Kent hugged him back.  “Good luck with everything.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are down to two.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, the Sloth rescue is my idea of a good time, you should go see the videos they have on youtube of bathing the baby sloths.  It's ridiculous and adorable.  And they make this wide array of squeaks and honks.  </p><p>Zip-lining, not my sort of thing, but it sounds like something Kent would like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Meeting the Parents Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent and Darius go to Atlanta so Kent can meet his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next trip was Kent and Darius going to Atlanta to meet Darius’s family.  </p><p>“They are pretty great. I do have a couple hockey fan cousins, they’re really into New Jersey right now,” Darius told him on the way to his parents’ house.  </p><p>It was a very nice, white house on the outskirts of Atlanta, with a peach tree in the yard, and several cats snoozing in the windowsills.  Kent’s heart fluttered.  </p><p>“You must be Kent, come in!”  Darius’s mother opened the door as they approached.  She greeted Kent with a hug.  “Call me Elaine.  This is Leon, Darius’s father.”  </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Kent.”  Leon shook his hand with a firm grip, which Kent returned.  “So, I understand you have narrowed the field somewhat.”  </p><p>“Yes, sir. It’s down to Darius and Russell,” Kent told him.  </p><p>A calico cat raced up to Darius, yelling at the top of its lungs.  </p><p>“This is Valentine. I found her in a dumpster, after getting dumped on Valentine’s day when I was in Law School.”  Darius bent down to scoop the cat up, and Kent’s heart fluttered harder.  </p><p>“Oh, she’s beautiful. May I?” Kent asked.  Darius nodded, and Kent reached out.  Valentine sniffed his fingers, then ignored him in favor of rubbing against Darius’s face.  Kent carefully rubbed the back of her neck, and she let him.  </p><p>“Mom and Dad have been cat-sitting for me,” Darius told him.  </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you had a cat?” Kent asked, as Darius planted a kiss on Valentines’s head, and set her down.  </p><p>“I didn’t want to unduly influence you.” Darius laughed.  “It felt a little like cheating.”  </p><p>They went into the living room, and Darius’s mom hauled out the photo albums.</p><p>“Mom, no.”  Darius groaned.  While she talked, a rotating cast of cats sauntered over to check Kent out, and climb into his lap for petting.  </p><p>“I wonder if this will make wardrobe yell more or less than after we got to hold koalas in Australia.”  Kent laughed, when he stood up and saw the hair on his pants.  </p><p>“I don’t know.  The koalas did smell worse,” Darius said, as his mother went to get a lint roller.  </p><p>Dinner was a barbecue with Darius’s family.  A couple of cousins came up to ask him if he knew PK Subban, and was Grant Fuhr still a badass.  Yes and Yes.  </p><p>“I mean, I haven’t played against Fuhr, he retired before I got to the NHL, but I’ve met him and he’s still intense.”  Kent told them.  “And PK is an absolute delight.  Super great guy.”  </p><p>The crew took Kent back to the hotel, while they filmed Darius talking with his family about Kent, and interviewed Darius’s parents.  He paced, and called Blaise. </p><p>“S’up, babe?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“Are you drinking?” Kent sat on his bed.  </p><p>“Nope. Edible.  I had a panic attack about MIT changing their mind and thought it would be more productive to be stoned than barrage them with emails,” Blaise told him.  In the background he could hear the TV.  </p><p>“Reasonable.”  Kent laughed.  “Darius’s family is great, super supportive, even has a few hockey fans in the mix who mostly just wanted to talk about PK Subban.”  </p><p>“Now you’re worried that he’s too well-adjusted for you?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“Blaise, when he came out his parents told him they’d been waiting for it. They asked if he was sure when he dated women.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “I don’t know if he’s packed for this trip.”  </p><p>“So talk to him.  You guys still have the ‘Fantasy Suites’ segments to film, and a couple more dates.  There’s time.  Breathe.  When do you go see Russell’s family?” Kent could hear the crunch of potato chips, even though she’d obviously moved the speaker away from her mouth.  </p><p>“You are stoned if you’re eating chips.”  Kent laughed.  “Two days, in Denver. I’ll have to go incognito. They hate me.”  </p><p>“Everywhere hates you because you will cheap shot people if you don’t see any other options.” Blaise spoke slowly.  “And yes, I made a rookie go get me chips.  I bribed him with booze.”  </p><p>“Blaise!”  Kent yelped.  </p><p>“He’s here. I’m keeping an eye on him.  He might get lucky, if I can pry him off your Xbox.”  She yawned.  “Or I can stay awake.”  </p><p>“Blaise Eliza Dillard, you are a bad influence.”  Kent stifled his laughter.  </p><p>“That’s why you love me.”  Blaise said.  “I’m horny, he’s right here, and he is paying attention. Because he just turned a lovely shade of pink.”  </p><p>“Tell me it’s one of the ones over 18,” Kent groaned.  </p><p>“He’s 22, he graduated college.  He doesn’t actually need me to buy him booze, he’s mostly just nice.”  Blaise sighed. “I’m not a monster, Kent.”  </p><p>“I know, just giving you a hard time, sweetheart.  You know I love you.”  Kent chuckled, kicking his shoes off.  </p><p>“I know, babe.  I love you, too.”  Blaise sighed.  “It’ll work out, babe. It really will.  Take a deep breath, take a shower, and try to get some sleep.  You have a lot of thinking to do.”  </p><p>“I will.  Talk to you later, stoner.”  Kent hung up before she could protest. He got a text message a few moments later.  </p><p>BlazingDiamonds:  You’re the worst, Parson.  <br/>                                 Just for that, I’m fucking him in your bed.  <br/>KVP                        Don’t you dare.<br/>Blazing Diamonds:  I wash the sheets, and you’ll never know.  Ta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is a little late this morning, I did not sleep well last night, and let myself sleep in a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Meeting the Parents Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent flies to Denver to meet Russell's mom, and someone unexpected shows up.  </p><p>Content Warning:  bad parenting, transphobia, deadnaming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: Deadnaming, transphobia, bad parenting</p><p>Russell’s mom still lived in Denver, in a nice apartment.  She gave off sort of a trust fund hippie vibe.  Late 40s to early 50s, long, curly brown hair.  She dressed like Stevie Nicks in a long broomstick skirt, a blousy tank top, Birkenstock thong-style sandals, and a lot of silver jewelry.  </p><p>“Come in, come in!”  She ushered them in when they got there.  “It is so good to meet you, Kent!”  She pulled him in for a hug.  “What little I’ve gotten to talk to Russell, he speaks very highly of you.”  </p><p>“Thanks, ma’am.”  Kent blushed.  “Um, he speaks really highly of you, I can tell you guys love each other a lot.”  </p><p>“Please, call me Deborah!” She ushered him into a roomy, very boho living room.  </p><p>“I really like your apartment,” Kent said, earnestly.  “It feels comfortable.”  </p><p>“Thank you!” She beamed.  “Lemonade or iced tea?”</p><p>“Lemonade sounds fantastic,” Kent told her.  Russell hovered, and Kent reached out to squeeze his hand.  </p><p>After a few minutes she was back with a tray of drinks, and they settled on the sofas around a very colorful Moroccan leather poof with a glass tabletop on it.  </p><p>“How were Australia and Costa Rica?” She asked.  </p><p>“So great!” Kent took a sip of the lemonade.  “Oh, this is nice.”  </p><p>“Apparently the first group date kind of lost Kent for a while because he got to hold a koala,” Russell told her.  </p><p>“They are so soft!” Kent told her.  “A little stinky, but soft, and very strong.  We got to feed platypi, and pet wallabies, it was honestly the most amazing day!” </p><p>“So you love animals,” Deborah said.  </p><p>“I do. I have a cat, Kit, and my… um, I don’t know if you know about my last ‘relationship’ with Blaise Diamante, but she lives with me and has a giant Norwegian Forest cat.  He’s ridiculous.”  Kent pulled out his phone to show her pictures of the cats, and Blaise.  “Blaise is my best friend, and she and I have been ‘dating’ for a couple of years to give me cover until I was ready to come out.”  </p><p>“She’s beautiful,” Deborah said, looking at the photos.  “I am pretty sure I’ve seen some of her work.”  </p><p>“Mom, she does porn,” Russell supplied.  </p><p>“Russell, I am 50, not dead.  I am aware that Blaise Diamante does porn.  She’s very talented,” Deborah sniffed.  Russell turned red and Kent stifled a laugh.  </p><p>“I understand that she is,” Kent said after he got his voice under control again.  “Um, does nothing for me, but I do get to hear about her days at the studio.”  </p><p>“That sounds fascinating!” Deborah said.  “I always considered doing porn, but I never had the self-esteem.  I had Russell young, and well,” she sighed, letting it hang. </p><p>“You’re still lovely, Deborah,” Kent told her with a wink.  </p><p>“Kent, do not flirt with my mother!” Russell buried his face in his hands.  “Mom!”  </p><p>“Sorry, you know he doesn’t mean anything by it.  Frankly, if anyone can spend that much time with Blaise and not be attracted, he is definitely a Kinsey 6.”  Deborah told him.  “Sorry, Kent.  I flirt. It’s what I do much to Russell’s embarrassment.”  </p><p>“I’m an incorrigible flirt, myself. But I’ll try to dial it back.”  Kent chuckled.  “It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”  He leaned in to kiss Russell.  </p><p>“I forgive you,” Russell smiled against Kent’s lips.  “My mother on the other hand.”  </p><p>“I’ll add it to your tab,” Deborah waved a hand.  “I guess I’m supposed to grill you about your intentions, but honestly, if you’re both happy, I’m happy.”  </p><p>“I guess you could tell me stories about teenaged Russell,” Kent offered.  </p><p>“I did actually put together a photo album for this exact purpose.”  She got up.  </p><p>“I hate you both,” Russell said, looking skyward.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I took out the pictures of your unfortunate Hip Hop phase.  The music was fine, but honey, you had no business dressing like that.” She shook her head.  Kent giggled.  Russell took a deep breath.  “Then he went punk, which was adorable!”  She pulled out a worn hardback copy of The Celestine Prophecy, and opened it to reveal pictures taped in it and drawings covering up the remaining words.  </p><p>Pictures of Russell with a skateboard, in great big pants and a baggy t-shirt and Vans.  </p><p>“Oh my god!  How cute were you!” Kent practically squealed.  </p><p>“Kill me now,” Russell said, cheeks pink.  But he smiled, and took Kent’s hand.  </p><p>“I’m surprised Bob didn’t whip one of these out at the group date thing,” Kent told him.  “I know he has blackmail photos.” </p><p>Deborah looked like she was about to ask who Bob was, when someone knocked on the door.  </p><p>“I’m not expecting anyone,” Deborah told them.  “Go ahead and look through these, I’ll get rid of them.”  She got up to go get the door, and Kent flipped through the pictures.  </p><p>“Mom had the doctors put me on hormone blockers as soon as she could, so I could be who I was,” Russell told Kent. “Unfortunately, I had started developing early, so top surgery, but still.  It was easier than it might have been.”  </p><p>“That must have been amazing for you, for her to hear who you were and accept that,” Kent told him.  </p><p>“It really was,” Russell said.  </p><p>“I was told Lorraine was here!” A man’s voice, loud.  Russell paled.  </p><p>“Russell, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Kent asked, and stood as Russell did.  A man who bore more than a passing resemblance to Russell strode in, Deborah trying to stop him.  </p><p>“Father.” Russell said, his jaw tight, fists balled up. </p><p>“Did, did you just deadname your son?” Kent asked, staring.  Before the man could answer, he swung on the camera crew.  “You tell the producers that if Russell’s deadname makes it into the show, whether I choose him or not, I will sue them into the next century.  Got it?”  The cameara guys nodded.  </p><p>“I don’t have a son, I have a dau…” the man started. </p><p>“I’m going to stop you right there.”  Kent said stepping up into the man’s space.  </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” The man spat.  </p><p>“Kent Vincent Parson, NHL player, two time Stanley Cup winner.  You might have heard of it, it’s kind of a big deal.” Kent kept himself between Russell and his father.  “Now, tell me who told you Russell was here so I know whose life I need to destroy.”  </p><p>‘I, “ the man stopped and stared at Kent.  Kent was a good four or five inches shorter, but radiated menace.  “Someone at the network, I…”. </p><p>“Phil, you should go,” Deborah grabbed his arm to tug him back to the door.  </p><p>“You know about,” he paused, then spat, “Russell?” </p><p>“I do.” Kent held eye contact until the other man looked away.  “As far as I’m concerned, Russell is a man because he says so.” </p><p>“Even if he was a girl,” Phil sneered.  </p><p>“He was never a girl, asshole.”  Kent drew himself up further.  “As I’m sure he told you when he was a child. Now, I’m not much of a fighter, but I think maybe it’s time for you to go, before I forget that and remember that Bad Bob Zimmerman was the one who taught me how to fight.  You know, still holds the all time record for penalty minutes for fighting in the NHL almost ten years after his retirement.  That guy.”  </p><p>“Are you threatening me?” Phil asked.  </p><p>“Not at all, just stating that I have a poor memory,” Kent smiled.  “I’d say it’s been a pleasure, but we’d both know I’d be lying. Bye, Phil.”  </p><p>A few tense moments later, and Phil stormed out much as he’d come in.  </p><p>“You, call your bosses and tell them we are going to be having a very serious meeting about this shit.” Kent pointed at the camera guy, who nodded.  Kent took a deep breath, and shook himself like a dog settling ruffled fur.  “Ok, so, um, Russell, sweetheart, are you ok?”</p><p>“You don’t have to fight my battles, Kent,” Russell said, jaw tight.  </p><p>“I know, sweetheart. But I also don’t have any history with him that would lead me to lose my shit completely and beat him to death with a piece of Etruscan sculpture.”  Kent pointed to the bronze horse statue Russell still clutched.  </p><p>“Shit. I, shit.”  Russell’s hands shook as he set the horse sculpture down.  </p><p>“It’s ok, sweetheart. It is.”  Kent took his hands.  “And I assure you that your deadname will not be aired, right, guys?” He glanced over his shoulder.  The camera guy and his assistant both nodded vehemently.</p><p>“Are you sure you still want me after this?” Russell said, tears on his cheeks.  </p><p>“Russell, yes.  Your father being a piece of shit isn’t going to scare me off, trust me.  I’m the last person who gets to throw stones in the shitty parents olympics.”  He paused.  “That didn’t sound right, shit. I’m not sure where that went wrong.”  </p><p>Russell laughed, and let Kent pull him into a hug.  When Deborah got back from locking the door behind Phil, Kent waved her over into the hug, too.    </p><p>“Kent, how did you know that was Etruscan?” Russell asked, voice muffled by Kent’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Shut up and let me comfort you.”  Kent grumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was rough.  And I hope it wasn't too hard for anyone to read.  It was a little rough to write.  I apologize if it upset or hurt anyone.  Russell's Dad sucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Rare Day Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent takes some time in Vegas to fret over who he is going to choose, and calls Bob for advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The network wisely didn’t bring Kent back to California before they flew him, Darius and Russell to Vegas to meet Blaise and some of the Aces he was closest to.  He had made several angry phone calls, and had been promised that all traces of Russell’s deadname would be wiped, including blacking out his father’s lips so they couldn’t be lip-read.  </p><p>He had a couple of days at home, by himself with Blaise before they were going to bring Russell and Darius over to meet her.  </p><p>“I kind of want you to meet them both at the same time, but the network thinks that might be awkward.” Kent sprawled on his couch with Kit on his chest.  “They already had Russell’s estranged dickhead dad show up, how is you meeting both of them more awkward than that?” </p><p>“Who the fuck knows?” Blaise had an arm around Kent.  “I missed you, boo-bear.”  </p><p>“I missed you, too, cupcake tits.”  He grinned up at her.  </p><p>“You’re adorable. Lucky for you.”  She narrowed her eyes at him. </p><p>“Lucky for me.”  He agreed.  “So, I still have no idea who I want more.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Blaise laughed.  </p><p>“Seriously.  I really like them both.  I’m still afraid I’m too fucked up for Darius, but he’s amazing, his family’s amazing.  Russell’s fucking amazing. I love his mom.  Blaise, help.”  </p><p>“Sweetie, I think we both know I can only be so much help here.”  She took a deep breath.  “Ok, so let’s run down the list.  Are they both willing to relocate here?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kent rubbed Kit’s ears.  “Darius says he’s willing to take the bar again to live and practice here, and Russell says he can find something to do for a job, even if it’s construction.”  </p><p>“Ok, that’s no help.  They both love animals. No cat allergies?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“No.  Darius has a cat, a very sweet calico cat.  He didn’t want to unduly influence me.  And Russell had a cat until a year or so ago.  He’s been working so much he didn’t think it would be fair to get another right away.”  Kent sighed.  </p><p>“Right, damn.  Ok, I’m beginning to see why this is tough.  Ok, so um, we already answered the family question.I know they’re both hot because you’ve sent me pictures.  You’re really attracted to both of them.”  She frowned.  </p><p>“Neither one is a hockey fan, but they’re both willing to learn.”  Kent stared at the ceiling.  </p><p>“Did you ask Bob what he thought of them?” Blaise asked, combing her fingers through Kent’s hair.  </p><p>“I did not actually.”  Kent closed his eyes.  “I don’t know that he’ll have much of an opinion, but I can ask. What time is it?”</p><p>“Almost five, so almost eight there, they should still be up,” Blaise told him.  </p><p>“Cool.”  Kent pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Bob flirted with you when he picked up my skates, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Bob always flirts with me.”  She smiled.  </p><p>“What’s that smile for?” Kent narrowed his eyes.  </p><p>“I might have promised to take a trip up to Montreal to see him and Alicia after I move.”  She leaned over to kiss Kent’s forehead.  </p><p>“Blaise, no.” Kent looked up at her.  </p><p>“Blaise, definite maybe.”  She giggled.  “They are both still smokin’.”  </p><p>“I hate you so much.”  He pulled up Bob’s cell number and hit call.  “Hey, Bob.”</p><p>“Kenny, hi!  What’s going on?” In the background Kent could hear Alicia talking to someone.</p><p>“So, um, I’m down to two dudes and I’m having trouble deciding,” Kent told him. </p><p>“Not Sawyer, I hope,” Bob said.  </p><p>“No, he excused himself later that evening before I could send him home for fan-boying all over you and Wayne.  No, um, Darius and Russell.”  </p><p>“Darius was the Black guy who had never skated before, and Russell was the relatively big guy who was a little awkward at first, but got his feet under him pretty quickly.”  Bob’s voice took on the tone it had when he and Jack would tell stories about their team and classmates.  “Ok, yeah, I can see that.  They’re both bigger than you.  Russell’s more physically imposing, but Darius has a certain presence about him, too.”  </p><p>“You’re not helping, Bob.”  Kent reached over to hold hands with Blaise.  </p><p>“Kenny, I think you and I both now you need to make this decision, ultimately,” Bob said.  </p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I can’t decide.  I like them both a lot,” Kent grumbled.  </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t be much help, Kenny.  They both seemed like genuinely nice guys,” Bob told him.  “And neither of them were hockey fans. How are they set up financially?”</p><p>“Darius is a lawyer, and his family is pretty well-off and paid for school, and Russell’s an underwater welder who hasn’t really done anything but work since he got out of the Navy, and I’m pretty sure his mom’s a trust fund baby, so yeah, neither of them really needs my money.”  Kent let go of Blaise’s hand so he could pet Kit before she head-butted his lips.  </p><p>“Sorry, Kenny.  How soon do you have to make a decision?” Bob asked.  </p><p>“They’re in town to meet Blaise and some of the Aces, and then we fly back to California and there is still the fantasy suites thing,” Kent blushed and Blaise giggled.  </p><p>“Do I hear Blaise? Tell her we say hi, and we can’t wait for her to visit,” Bob said.  </p><p>“Hi, Bob!” Blaise called.  </p><p>“Stop seducing my fake girlfriend.”  Kent rolled his eyes at her.  </p><p>“She’s not your fake girlfriend for much longer,” Bob told him.  “I’m pretty sure it’s mutual, though.”  </p><p>“Bob, no.”  Kent groaned.  “I’m hanging up now.”  </p><p>“Bye, Kenny.”  Bob laughed as Kent hung up the phone.  </p><p>“Why is everyone in my life terrible?” Kent demanded once he’d slipped his phone back into his pocket.  </p><p>“Because you have the friends you deserve.”  Blaise giggled and kissed his forehead again.  “We love you.”</p><p>“I know.  Ok, fine.  I’m not solving this tonight, so let’s watch some trash on TV and order delivery. What are you in the mood for?”</p><p> </p><p>After another day of phone calls, the producers relented, and allowed that Darius and Russell could both meet Blaise and the Aces for a dinner at the same time.</p><p>“Seriously.”  Kent threw himself back on the couch, next to where Blaise was chatting with Gretchen on her laptop.  “It’s not like this is a normal family, why stick to the normal route? What’s up on the east coast?”</p><p>“I suggested Gretchen could scout apartments for me and she told me to fuck myself,” Blaise giggled.  “Apparently she’s losing the, ‘We don’t need a million dollar house’ argument with Alexei.  He has admitted that the first one they looked at was a little over the top, but especially if they want to stay in town and have a yard for the puppies and any kids, that it’s going to cost them.”  </p><p>“Yeah? A little over the top?” Kent asked, rolling his head to the side to look at her.  </p><p>“The argument winner for that one was, ‘Baby, I am not raising my children in a fucking museum. I want them to feel like they live there, and I would be a wreck in that place all the time. It’s got a fucking plaque for fuck’s sake,’” Blaise read to Kent.  </p><p>“They should move here, ain’t nothin’ older than 70 years tops,” Kent snorted.  “Hey, maybe they should move here.” </p><p>“Hey, good luck getting Mashkov out of Providence any time soon.”  Blaise nudged him.  “He’s pretty happy there.  Guy’s retiring this year, and looks like Poindexter is shaping up nicely to replace him.  Besides, what happened to me having people over there?”</p><p>“I guess that would mean you’d have to stay, too.”  Kent squirmed around to wrap an arm around her and rest his head in her lap.  </p><p>“Kent, you know how much MIT means to me.”  She ran her fingers through his hair.  “If it were literally any other school, I would be seriously tempted. But MIT wants me, in spite of the porn.  That means I’m good, Kent.  Like actually good.”  </p><p>“Of course you are.  You are the smartest person I have ever met.” Kent pushed himself up to look at her.  “You are going to impress the living fuck out of those nerds.”  </p><p>“Kent, I am one of those nerds.”  She smiled, starting to tear up.  “I’m going to miss the fuck out of you.” </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, too.”  Kent hugged her tight,  “I’ll be back there so much you’ll get sick of me.  I mean, I play all those teams 4 times a year, twice out there, and those trips don’t always sync up.  And, you know, I can fly you back here any time we want.  I mean, I want you to be happy with your own kind.”  </p><p>“My own kind?”  She laughed  at him.  </p><p>“You know, dorks.”  Kent rolled off the couch to dodge tickling fingers.  “Ow!” He rubbed his head where he’d run into the coffee table.  </p><p>“This is why I insisted on getting the one with the leather trim around the edges, you klutz. Come here. Concussion check.” </p><p>“I didn’t hit it that hard. Jerk.”  Kent walked on his knees back over to her.  She pulled a penlight out of her purse and checked his pupils.  </p><p>“Yeah, ok, you’re fine.” She tossed the penlight aside and started tickling him.  Kent flailed and crawled away.  </p><p>“You are the worst, Blaise Eliza!” Kent scrambled to gain his feet.  Crowley and Kit vanished.  “Look, you scared the cats!” </p><p>“I am not the one yelling, Kent Vincent.”  She raised an eyebrow at him.  “So when are we doing this?”</p><p>“Tomorrow night.  I’m having it catered, or rather the network is. No kids, just adults.”  Kent stood up and straightened his shirt.  </p><p>“Ok, I’ll be on my best-ish behavior.”  She smiled broadly.  </p><p>“I do not trust that grin.” Kent narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bob is more or less based off an old family friend who definitely rocked that silver fox thing, was an incorrigible flirt with everyone, and any time my family were having an event where we invited friends, my friends always wanted to know if he was coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meeting the Family III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darius and Russell come to dinner to meet the Aces, the cats, and Blaise.  Some unexpected guests show up as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day of the dinner, the crew from the show arrived early to film Kent and Blaise at home a bit.  They’d brought Dom in to do make-up as an olive branch.  Crowley promptly sat on Perignon, Dom’s ancient, crotchety Pomeranian.  </p><p>“She’s old, you monster, stop that.”  Blaise picked up the giant cat.  </p><p>“She deserved it.  She knows better than to mess with kitties.”  Dom laughed and scooped up Perignon.  </p><p>The caterers got there and set up a buffet along one side of the dining room, with hors d’oeuvres going out first.  Several of the Aces, including Swoops, Scraps, and their girlfriends, a couple of the older guys and their wives, and Blaise’s rookie got there early. Darius and Russell arrived together, and both greeted Kent with hugs and chaste kisses.  Blaise walked up, smiling, in a red wrap dress, hair loose, with light make-up.  </p><p>“Hi, I’m the one you have to impress tonight.  The rest of these guys are just window dressing,” she laughed.  “I’m Blaise, you must be Darius. Kent showed me pictures of your cat, she’s adorable! And Russell, your mom sounds amazing!”  She hugged them both.  “Come on in.” </p><p>“Speaking of cats,” Darius said, hugging her back.  “Where are Kit and Crowley?”</p><p>“Banished to the bedroom until the door quits opening all the time.  Kit’s fine.  Crowley thinks he’s a fearless explorer,” Blaise said.  </p><p>“Thinks is the operative word, he got locked in the garage overnight once, and stuck to Blaise like a burr for three days afterward.” Kent laughed.  </p><p>“He was sleeping on my motorcycle seat when I found him. I wound up calling out of work that day to calm him down. He’s a big baby.”  Blaise told them.  “Come in, get drinks and meet the guys.”  </p><p>Blaise and Kent walked them around introducing them to everyone.  After a few minutes, Blaise went upstairs to release the monsters.  Kit and Crowley sauntered in, tails high.  </p><p>“Oh, they are gorgeous!” Russell said.  “It makes me miss having a cat even more.”  The two cats walked up to him, and allowed him to pet them when he crouched down to offer his hands for sniffing.  “Hi, angels.” </p><p>“Well, Crowley likes Russell.”  Blaise mumbled to Kent.  “So does Kit.”  </p><p>After awhile they made their way over to Darius, who also crouched down for hand sniffing and pettings.  They allowed him to pay homage to their beauty as well.  Blaise looked at Kent and shrugged.  </p><p>The dinner went well, everyone seemed to like the two guys.  They weren’t antagonistic toward anyone or each other, so that helped.  Scraps had also grown up in the Denver area, so he and Russell talked about some common experiences, like the malls, the weird weather, and argued about the best burger place.  Darius talked with Swoops’s girlfriend, who was in law school, giving her pointers.  </p><p>They were halfway through dessert when someone rang the bell.  Blaise scooped up cats to run them upstairs, while Kent went to answer the door.  </p><p>“Hello, Kent.”  His parents stood on his front step, and he instinctively stepped back to let them in.  “We haven’t seen you for awhile.” </p><p>“What, what are you doing here?” Kent asked, acutely aware of the camera crew visible behind him.  </p><p>“We got a call from the network asking us if we wanted to meet the men you were considering asking to marry you,” Kent’s mother’s voice was icy.  “Kent, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh hell, no.” Blaise walked up behind Kent.  </p><p>“I am doing what I do best, throwing myself into something and figuring it out as I go. I’m gay, mom.  I told you I was gay as a kid, and you threatened to take away the one thing I loved, hockey, if I didn’t ‘stop that nonsense.’ So I lied to you and everyone else for years.”  Kent swallowed hard.  Both Russell and Darius walked up, followed by the Aces.  “I’m done lying, mom. There’s nothing you can take away from me now.”  </p><p>“Kent, don’t be ridiculous! Your career, what will people think?” She glared at him, his step-father Gary standing just behind her.  </p><p>“Mom, my career will be fine.  I’m an NHL four time MVP. I have two Stanley Cups under my belt, I could retire today and never need to work again. I’m not going to, but I could. And I’m tired of caring about what people think.  I want to get married, and maybe, I don’t know, adopt some kids or something.  And I want to do that with someone I love romantically.”  </p><p>“Kent, you don’t owe them an explanation,” Blaises put a hand on his shoulder.  </p><p>“Blaise, you’re right. I don’t.  But they’re getting one.”  He put a hand over hers.  “Mom, you can choose to accept this, me, who I am.  Or not.  At this point I don’t even care.  I’ve lived so long without your approval, I won’t miss it.”  Kent felt tired. He’d always imagined this confrontation differently, but he’d never imagined that she would approve, because he knew she wouldn’t.    “If we’re done, I have a dinner party to get back to, and you have a long flight home.”  </p><p>“I cannot believe you would turn your back on your family, after everything we did for you,” she started.  </p><p>“Mom, you sent me to, essentially, boarding school as soon as you could, which arguably was the best thing you could have done for me, all things considered.  I saw you maybe three times all of high school.” Kent sighed.  “I know it was expensive, but I also paid you guys back the first two years I was in the NHL, so I really don’t know what else you did for me apart from, you know, a host of fears and neuroses it’s taken some top notch therapists years to unravel.”  He reached up to pinch the bridge of his noes.  “I don’t even get it.  You’re not religious, and to be honest, I don’t care, ok. We haven’t been a family for a very long time, and I’ve made my peace with it.”  </p><p>For just a moment more his mom and stepdad stood there, then they turned and left without a word.  </p><p>“Kent, are you ok?” Russell slid an arm around his shoulders.  </p><p>“Yeah, I’m, I’ll be ok.”  He took a deep breath.  “I have some producers to threaten, but I’m good.  Band-aid ripped off.  I’m fine.”  </p><p>“Don’t lie to us like that, Kent.” Blaise leaned in to kiss his cheek.  </p><p>“I”m not fine, but I will be. I’ve had years of practice,” Kent shrugged.  </p><p>“I’ll let your guys fuss over you while I  go release the cats of war,” she withdrew slowly, and Kent smiled at her.  </p><p>“Come here, jerk. I know you need a hug even more than I do.”  He reeled her in for a tight hug.  “Thank you for not punching my mother on national television.”  </p><p>“It was close.”  She looked over at Russel and Darius.  “Get in here. Group hug.”  </p><p>“So this is where he learned it,” Russell said, as he and Darius stepped in close.  </p><p> </p><p>After the Aces left, Blaise, Kent, Darius, Russell and the camera crew sat in the living room.  The guys were still recording, but also just sort of relaxing.  </p><p>“Ok, guys, listen up and listen good.  Kent is my best friend, my good twin, I love him a lot.”  She looked between them.  “I have to know you’re gonna take care of my boy.”  </p><p>“Blaise, really?” Kent rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“Yes,” Blaise sat cross-legged on the couch, Crowley sitting in her lap while she scratched up and down both sides of his neck to his ears and a purr rumbled from him audible across the room, orange eyes squeezed to slits in happiness.  </p><p>“I would like nothing better,” Russell said.  “Kent’s been full of surprises since I met him outside the mansion, and he asked me about otters and I realized he wasn’t talking about men.”  Russell smiled.  </p><p>“That’s a thing?” Kent asked, frowning.  Both Russell and Darius laughed.  </p><p>“Kent, really?” Blaise laughed and Crowley hissed.  “Oh, I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Did my mirth disturb you?” She went back to scratching him.  “Kent…”. </p><p>“Shut up,” Kent muttered.  “I don’t hang out with a lot of other gay guys.” </p><p>“The internet is a thing, Kent.”  Blaise giggled.  “You are so sweet and pure.”  </p><p>“You remain the worst.”  Kent sighed.  “All I do is hockey and take pictures of my cat, and fake date you.”  </p><p>“Not anymore, dork pants.”  Blaise told him.  “Anyway, part of Kent is that you need to force him out of the house periodically, make sure he eats something that doesn’t come from a meal service or a foil bag every once in a while. Also, as I’m sure you guys have figured out, he’s never actually as smooth as he looks in the press.” </p><p>“You truly are the sister I never actually wanted,” Kent glared at her. </p><p>“You love me.”  Blaise blew him a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Darius got awful quiet after your folks showed up.” Blaise sat on Kent’s bed with him.  </p><p>“I don’t think he knew what to do with them.”  Kent exhaled.  “I’m pretty sure he is far too stable to date me.”  </p><p>“Russell still seems pretty into it.”  Blaise rolled onto her stomach, wearing one of her rookie’s jerseys. </p><p>“Is Smithson trying to stake a claim?” Kent asked, eyeing the jersey. </p><p>“Nah. I just swiped it because yours are too tight across my tits. Also trophy.”  She smiled and scooted up the bed to cuddle Kent.  “If Darius’s folks are super supportive, give him some time to digest your parents.  He may not be entirely sure how to parse what he saw.”  She shrugged.  “I mean, if they thought that little performance was going to make people empathize with them, they are sadly, sadly deluded.”  </p><p>“Yeah, still sucked. And it will suck if it scares Darius off.  I don’t know.” Kent buried his face in her hair.  “You just touched it up again, didn’t you?  You smell like bleach and Kool-aid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Talk about Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at the mansion, Kent decides to give the guys a heads up on where he comes from.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Kent, Russell, Darius and the crew flew back to California.  Blaise started actually packing.  Kent told her to charge his account to ship things to Massachusetts. </p><p>Back at the mansion, Kent stalked to the Producers’ trailer and found it locked.  </p><p>“Open up, cowards!” He banged on the door.  </p><p>“They’re not gonna open it,” Carl told him.  “Actually, they’re probably hiding offsite.”  </p><p>‘Fine.  Ok.  I need to talk to both Russell and Darius. At the same time preferably.”  Kent stalked away from the trailer.  “And if the Producers think they’re getting out of this conversation, they’re mistaken. It’s happening.” </p><p>“Where do you want to talk?” Carl asked, pulling out his phone to text the crew’s chat.  </p><p>“Mmmmm, lets do the pool.  That seems to be a good place for real conversations.”  Kent strode back to his suite, Carl walking behind him, fingers flying over his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, guys, I feel like we need to talk about what happened with my folks in Vegas.”  They sat in a small cluster of chairs with a table in the middle with a bucket of beers in ice on it.  Kent let his head fall back.  “Needless to say, I had not expected my parents to show up. Granted, I probably should have. The only contact I intend to have with them going forward is to send presents to my half-siblings, and the college funds I set up for them.  I’ll reach out to my brothers when they’re a little older and they can decide if they want to have a relationship.  But right now, I know my parents are going to cut off access.” </p><p>“Kent, I’m still not sure what happened with that?” Darius asked.  “I mean, who does that? My parents are actively church-going Southern Baptists and they didn’t cut me off.” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Kent shook his head and reached for one of the beers.  “Ok, full disclosure time.  My Mom, much like Russell’s, had me real young.  I never knew my biological Dad.  She never mentioned him being a jerk or anything, I more got the feeling it was a fleeting thing, and she just never saw him again. She married Gary when I was five.  So, I was old enough to know he wasn’t my real Dad, and I don’t remember really caring, but he was always kind of weird about me, so we never really got along. And then when I was 8 or 9 I realized I liked boys like boys like girls.  Maybe realized is a bad word, actualized is better.  Like I always knew, but it wasn’t a thing I thought about. Still with me?”</p><p>“Yup,” Russell nodded, reaching for a beer of his own.</p><p>“So far,” Darius told him.  </p><p>“Gary enrolled me in hockey shortly after he and my mom got together to toughen me up, so I suspect that they knew before I did. And I was good at it, great.  Even as tiny kid. They bumped me up an age group, in my second year.  And for awhile, that seemed to settle my Mom and Gary down.”  Kent took a long drink of his beer.  </p><p>“Kent, you don’t have to, you don’t owe us,” Darius started.  </p><p>“No, I think I do.  Because you need to know what you’re getting into.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “When I was 8 or 9, I had a crush on a boy in my class at school, and I told my Mom I wanted to kiss him. She kind of flipped out.  She sent me to my room.  And when Gary got home, they told me that I wasn’t allowed to like boys like that, and that if I wanted to keep playing hockey, the one thing I ever did they both approved of, then I had to stop.  So I told them I would.”  </p><p>“Oh, Kent.”  Russell frowned.  “I am so sorry they did that to you.”  </p><p>“That is awful.” Darius watched Kent, reaching for his own beer finally.  “They just expected you to stop being who you were?”</p><p>“NBD, right? Just never be romantically or sexually attracted to anyone ever.”  Kent snorted, and took another drink.  “They went out of their way to let me know that it wasn’t ok for me to like boys, a lot. Like, subtle but not.  They never actively brought up my feelings or attractions, but the general disapproval they projected whenever anything gay crossed their field of vision was enough.  I don’t think either of them ever came right out and said that they wouldn’t love me anymore if I was gay, but, well…. You saw them. Gary never loved me to begin with.  Anyway, when I was 15, one of my travel team coaches got me a tryout for Rimouski Oceanic, and I moved to Quebec with a billet family.  It wasn’t really a boarding school, just families that took care of us while we played, and made sure we went to school.  Jack was in the same billet house, and uh, yeah.”  </p><p>“Wow, at 16 they just sent you to Canada.” Darius shook his head.  </p><p>“Honestly, best thing they could’ve done for me.”  Kent sighed.  “Jack and I moved to another billet house when we were 18, just a bunch of 18, 19 year old guys living together with these weirdly regimented lives, but also insane amounts of freedom.  I spent breaks with Jack’s family because otherwise I’d just be sitting in the billet house alone summers and holidays. Then I signed with the Aces just before my 19th birthday, the thing with Jack happened.  I went a little, um, I lived with one of the older guys and his family for the first couple years, because the team management didn’t trust me on my own after the summer of epic partying.”  </p><p>“What changed for you?” Darius asked.  “I’m still trying to reconcile the scared, freaked out kid you must have been with you now.” </p><p>“Oh, well I got tons of media training, I mean we all do regardless of who you are,” Kent told him.  “But especially when you’re the hope of the franchise. A few of the other guys a little closer in age to me told me I needed to get my shit and my head together and our HR person at the time was a fucking saint, oops.” Kent rolled his eyes.  “She took me aside, after I got reamed by PR, and gave me the “I know you’re a good kid and you’re hurting,” speech. She helped me find a therapist. She was the first person after Jack and his family that I told I was gay.  She helped me talk to PR so we could put together a “what if Kent is accidentally outed” plan.  Pretty sure she saved my career and my life.”</p><p>“Is she still around?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Is she alive? Yes, she had to take an early medical retirement a couple years ago. I made sure management was super generous in her severance package.  She went back home to Eastern Oregon.  And she’s kind of why I bonded with Blaise so well.  Blaise reminds me of her a lot.” Kent laughed.  “So, yeah, I’m better, but still kind of a neurotic mess sometimes, and I mean it when I say I will not have anything to do with my parents ever again. This last Christmas was only about the fifth time I’d seen them since I got to the NHL anyway.”  </p><p>“Kent, that’s, five times in eight, nine years?” Darius asked.  “I can’t even comprehend. I was crazy homesick at school only an hour away.” </p><p>“I guess you don’t miss what you never had.”  Kent shrugged and took another swig of his beer.  “I thought you should know who I actually am. The disaster you’ll be dealing with.”  </p><p>“Kent, you’re not a disaster,” Russell smiled, and took another swig from his beer.  “You didn’t crash and burn. You took help when it came to you and survived.” </p><p>“Ok, well, I’m going to go call Blaise and tell her I took her stupid advice,” Kent finished his beer, and stood up.  “Feel free to talk amongst yourselves. There’s a lot with me that isn’t easy, and I like both of you enough to not want to blindside you with it.”  </p><p>“I really appreciate that, Kent.”  Darius stood up and pulled him into a hug.  “I, can I just say how impressed I am by you?”  </p><p>“Yeah, you can.”  Kent grinned. Then turned and hugged Russell.  “I guess in a day or so we do the first fantasy suite.  They aren’t letting me pick who goes first, FYI. See you in the morning for a run.”  Kent walked into the mansion, leaving the two men on the patio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fantasy Suites - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent and Darius get their Fantasy Suites night, and discuss Kent's dilemma.  </p><p>CW: Fairly explicit, light Dom/Sub.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of days went well, and then Chris Harrison told Kent to pack an overnight bag, and head out to the limo.  Kent shouldered a backpack, and walked out to find Darius standing by the limo also holding a bag.  </p><p>Chris Harrison gave the usual spiel, as they climbed into the limo, with one camera guy, and headed up the coast a ways to their surprise destination.  </p><p>“I’m half afraid it’ll be a blanket in a field and that’s it.”  Kent drank from a bottle of water. </p><p>“I’ve been camping.  I’ll save you,” Darius laughed.  </p><p>The surprise destination turned out to be a tiny cabin with a huge bed and an amazing coastal view.  The camera guy and driver waved as they drove off.  And Kent and Darius went in, kicking off their shoes next to the door.  </p><p>“This is actually really fucking nice,” Kent said, setting his backpack down on the floor by the bed.  “Small, but really cozy.”  </p><p>“You any closer to making a decision?” Darius asked, setting his own bag down.  </p><p>“No.” Kent looked at him.  “You’re both great, hot, smart, funny…” He exhaled.  “I do worry that either my baggage might be more than you bargained for, or that you may lose your mind and try to get me to reconcile with my family.”  </p><p>“Having seen them, if not exactly met them, no chance of that.”  Darius held out a hand to Kent, and when he took it, pulled him to his feet.  “I still really like you a lot, Kent.”  </p><p>“You do?” Kent smiled, blushing.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Darius leaned in to kiss him, and Kent stretched up into the kiss.  </p><p>“You are so hot!” Kent whispered, eyes closed.  </p><p>“I do have an idea I want to talk to you about before we get into bed, though.”  Darius said, pulling back a little. </p><p>“I’m all ears.”  Kent opened his eyes to look up at Darius.</p><p>“Why choose?” Darius asked.  </p><p>“What?”  Kent frowned.  </p><p>“I started thinking about it after you gave Blaise a hard time for potentially hooking up with Alexei and Gretchen. It didn’t seem to bother you, the idea.”  Darius cleared his throat. “I dated a guy in college, he had a serious girlfriend, fiancee, and she knew about us and was fine with it.  They were polyamorous, and it worked pretty well.”  </p><p>“Yeah?” Kent’s features relaxed.  </p><p>“Yeah, I actually really enjoyed dating him/them, they were very welcoming.  Her folks had another wife when she grew up and she said it was pretty great. As long as everyone knows about everyone, and there are different ways to make it work.  Like, she and Paul shared a bed, and her girlfriend who lived with them would sometimes sleep with them, but I never did, and Paul had his own room as well so we could hook up there. Her girlfriend was a great cook and did all the cleaning, but hated housework that wasn’t kitchen related, so Paul and Cece shared that.”  Darius watched Kent’s face.  “It really isn’t something I ever thought I’d find myself exploring, but if you legitimately can’t decide, and let’s face it, with some of the shit the show has pulled, I wouldn’t feel bad about doing that to them.”  </p><p>“Truth.”  Kent nodded.  “I’ll talk to Russell when it’s our turn here, or wherever, and see what he thinks.”  </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Darius said.  “But I have an even better one, at least for right now.”  </p><p>“What’s that?” Kent asked, letting Darius pull him closer again.  </p><p>“Why don’t we get naked and make sure we’re compatible in bed?” Darius reached down to pull Kent’s shirt over his head.  “What do you like, Kent?”</p><p>“I, um, in case you hadn’t noticed, really like guys who are bigger than me.”  Kent licked his lips and lifted his arms to help Darius get his shirt off.  “I, uh, might be curious about some things.”  </p><p>“What kind of things?” Darius, still fully dressed, reached down to unbutton and unzip Kent’s slacks.  </p><p>“This, this is good,” Kent whispered, eyes closing.  </p><p>“You want someone else to take charge?” Darius asked, slowly easing Kent’s slacks off his hips.  Kent nodded, and Darius smiled.  “Merry Christmas to me.”  </p><p>“You’re ok with that?” Kent asked, opening his eyes again.  </p><p>“I am so very ok with that,” Darius smiled.  “Anyone ever explain the stoplight system to you?”</p><p>“The whole red, yellow, green thing. Blaise might have mentioned,” Kent closed his eyes again, as Darius slid a hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.  Kent reached up to rub a hand over Darius’s chest.  </p><p>“Did I say you could touch me yet?” Darius rumbled in his ear, and Kent shivered, dropping his hand.  “That’s promising. Red means you want me to stop whatever I’m doing, and I will.”  He kissed along Kent’s neck.  “Yellow means we slow down and I check in to see what’s going on, if we need to stop or just change direction, and Green means that you are very on board with what I’m doing.  And that goes both ways, I might use it too. Got it?”</p><p>“Yeah, yes,” Kent swallowed hard, and Darius reached down to cup his hard cock through his underwear.  </p><p>“Now, why don’t you tell me more about all the things you’re curious about and we’ll figure out what we want tonight?  Sound good, babyboy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kent breathed, hips rocking into Darius’s hand.  </p><p>“Think you can hold still for me, and let me do whatever I want to you?” Darius asked, squeezing gently.  Kent moaned, head nodding, but otherwise going still.  “I’m going to finish undressing you, then you are going to get on that bed and look pretty for me.  And then I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to be honest with me, ok, sweetheart?”  </p><p>“Yes.”  Kent’s breath came fast, already nearly panting.  </p><p>“You are going to be such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”  Darius knelt to slide Kent’s pants the rest of the way down his legs.  He reached up and tugged Kent’s boxer briefs down his thighs, freeing his cock.  “You are so very pretty, Kent.”  Once Kent was nude, he nodded toward the bed, and Kent walked over and climbed onto it, lying on his back, arms behind his head.  </p><p>“Why don’t you hold onto that headboard for me, sweetheart?” Darius asked, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it.  Kent reached up and gripped the bars of the wrought iron headboard.  “That’s perfect, babyboy.” He paused.  “You ok with that? Me calling you ‘babyboy?’”</p><p>Kent nodded, watching as Darius tossed his shirt over the only chair in the tiny cabin, and reached for the fly of his own pants.  </p><p>“Look at you, all stretched out like that for me.” Darius slid his slacks off, and his socks, then climbed onto the bed still wearing his boxer briefs.  “Think I’ll keep these on for a bit.”  He ran a hand over Kent’s chest and abs, not touching his cock yet, and Kent moaned again.  “You like it when I tell you you’re good, don’t you sweetheart?” </p><p>Kent nodded, eyes half-closed, biting his lower lip.  </p><p>“I don’t think that’ll be a problem for me.” Darius slid his hand up to cup Kent’s jaw.  “Because you are being such a good boy right now.”  Kent’s hips and his cock twitched.  “I need you to use your words for this next question, babyboy.”  Darius leaned in to kiss him.  “You have been with men before, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kent choked out.  </p><p>“How many?” Darius nuzzled his neck.  </p><p>“Um, uh, Jack, and there, there was a pro I saw steady before I met Blaise. He was, uh, really nice, like we had beers after he left the life.”  Kent exhaled.  “And, uh, one of Blaise’s co-workers who was bi. We told people we were having threesomes.” </p><p>“Did you?” Darius bit gently and Kent’s hips bucked.  “Stay still for me, sweetheart.”  </p><p>“No. She, she was doing homework.”  Kent whimpered, breathing hard, like he’d been skating sprints.</p><p>“Have you blown anyone before?” Darius licked up the line of Kent’s neck to his earlobe.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I like it.”  Kent babbled.  </p><p>“Good, been blown?”  Darius nipped his earlobe.  </p><p>“Yes! Liked that, too!”  Kent trembled with the effort of staying still.  </p><p>“Has anyone ever fucked, you sweetheart?”  Darius turned his head to look at Kent’s body, cock throbbing and leaking against his stomach, muscles standing out with the effort of not moving.  “Damn, you’re gorgeous.”  </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I, uh, I prefer bottoming.” Kent gasped for air.  </p><p>“But not the night before games,” Darius said, reaching down and running his fingertips along Kent’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck! I’m so close!” Kent squeezed his eyes shut.  “Uh, yeah, not before games.”  </p><p>“Ever fuck anyone?” Darius smiled, watching Kent struggle to stay still for him.  “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes!”  Kent’s entire body vibrated.  “And, yes!”  </p><p>“I’ll let you come soon, sweetheart. Just a few more questions.”  Darius slid a hand down over Kent’s thighs.  “I have wanted to do this since that first workout.”  He carefully avoided touching Kent’s cock again.  “I know the show tested all of us.  You get tested regularly before that?”</p><p>“Yeah!”  Kent’s voice rose in pitch.</p><p>“Good.  We’ll keep up with that for awhile, I think.” Darius ran a thumb over one of Kent’s nipples, smiling when he cried out.  “You like what we’re doing now, or do you like it physically rougher?”</p><p>“Both!”  Kent’s chest heaved.  “Please, please, fuck, please, sir, let me come!” he babbled, cock throbbing, twitching, visibly.  </p><p>“Ok, babyboy,” Darius reached down to grasp his cock and stroke him.  “You can come for me.”  </p><p>Kent wailed, as his hips jerked up, and he came hard, come splashing up onto his chest and abs. </p><p>“God damn, look at you.”  Darius kissed him hard.  ‘You’re beautiful like this, babyboy.”  </p><p>Kent went limp, still holding the headboard, panting and gasping for air.  </p><p>“Was that good, sweetheart?”  Darius smiled as Kent nodded vehemently.  “I’ll let you get your breath back, and then you can blow me, ok?”  Kent nodded again.  “You can let go of the headboard, sweetheart.”  </p><p>“I don’t know that I can,” Kent panted, laughing.  Darius helped him ease his grip on the wrought iron, and lower his arms.  “Holy fuck, that was amazing!”  </p><p>“This was definitely my style of domination,” Darius kissed him.  “Think Russell will be able to handle your other needs?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I have a pretty good idea he will.”  Kent reached up to pull Darius down into another kiss.  “After I blow you, do you want to fuck me?”</p><p>“We’ll see where the night takes us.  But if you keep being such a good boy for me, I don’t see why I can’t give you exactly what you want, sweetheart.”  Darius kissed him hard. “If you’re recovered enough to ask that, I think you can get on your knees for me, can’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, so yes.” Kent breathed, and sat up to climb off the bed.  </p><p>“Good boy,” Darius sat up and swung his legs off the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I think this one might hit 30 chapters.  It had a longer arc, including taping most of the show.  But we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fantasy Suites II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent and Russell get their night alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, Kent was again summoned to the limo with an overnight bag.  Russell waited by it, blushing to the roots of his hair.  </p><p>“Hi, you, uh, ready for this?” Kent asked, blushing himself.  </p><p>“Yeah, you?” Russell smiled and reached for Kent’s hand.  Kent let him take it, and squeezed.  The limo drove them to a small, rustic cabin near Bluebird Canyon.  The limo left, and they went in.  </p><p>“Hey, so I have one big thing to ask you,” Kent said, once they were inside and had found the bedroom.  </p><p>“Yeah? What is it?”  Russell watched Kent almost warily.  </p><p>“Ok, so Darius and I were talking and when I said I really wasn’t any closer to making a decision, he suggested maybe I don’t. Like, I maybe I choose both of you, and we try that. Like a polyamorous thing.”  Kent stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, and looked over at Russell.  “What do you think?”</p><p>“It hadn’t occurred to me,” Russell blinked, looking at Kent. “How would that work?”</p><p>“I, we thought we should talk that over with you, because, you know, you’ll be involved.”  Kent shrugged.  </p><p>“Oh, yeah, makes sense.”  Russell laughed.  “Um, what do you think?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have dawned on me either, but apparently Darius dated a guy in college who had a girlfriend, who also had a girlfriend, and when they explained everything to him, he said it made sense to him.   He also said we have to figure shit out as we go, so there will be some bumpy patches.  Like sleeping arrangements, and scheduling sex kind of.”  Kent blushed red.  “Um, so I mean, are you willing to consider it?”</p><p>“I am.”  Russell walked over and Kent relaxed looking up at him.  </p><p>“Good.”  Kent let Russell pull him in for a kiss.  “I’m glad. I really like you.”  </p><p>“I like you, too.”  Russell smiled, and leaned in for another deeper kiss.  “We can talk more about it in a bit, but first, I think we have the little matter of your kinks to explore,”  </p><p>“Yeah, I, um, I really like being manhandled. And, I, I think I’d like some rougher stuff, but I haven’t.” Kent shivered in his arms.  </p><p>“Is that why you were so mad at Alexei?  He picked you up one=handed and had no idea what he’d done to you, did he?” Russell nuzzled Kent’s ear.  “Guess I’d better hit the gym more.”  </p><p>“I, fuck.”  Kent let his head fall back.  </p><p>“What do you want, Kent?” Russell slid a hand up the nape of Kent’s neck, and gripped his hair tight.  Kent gasped, hips grinding against Russell.  “I can’t give you want you want if you don’t tell me, sweetheart.”  </p><p>“I, that, hair-pulling, good!” Kent let Russell steer him toward the bed.  </p><p>“Tell me more, Kent.”  Russell pulled Kent back by his hair, and stepped back.  “Strip.”  </p><p>“Ye, yes.”  Kent unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and pulled it the rest of the way off over his head, tossing it near a chair.  He yanked his slacks open, and skinned them and his boxers down his legs, peeling off his socks.  </p><p>“You are gorgeous, sweetheart.”  Russell watched Kent, who stood there, not sure what to do with hands.  “Hands behind your head, legs a little further apart.  I want to inspect my boy.”  Kent closed his eyes, biting back a moan.  “You like that?”  Russell asked, moving around Kent.  “You are a work of art, Kent.”  </p><p>“Mmm hmmm,”  Kent mumbled.  </p><p>“Being so good for me.” Russell murmured, a hand cupped one of Kent’s ass cheeks, and squeezed.  Then the hand trailed around his hip to grasp and stroke his cock. Kent moaned out loud, head falling back. “So responsive.”  Russell let go of Kent’s cock, and his hand slid up Kent’s abs, to lightly pinch one of his nipples. Kent moaned again, and the hand slid up to cradle his jaw.  “So beautiful. I do need you to tell me what you want, Kent.”  Russell’s voice was low, rumbling and right next to his ear.  </p><p>“I, uh, you could be rougher,” Kent whispered.  </p><p>“Could I?” Russell’s hand was back at Kent’s nipple, and pinched harder this time. Kent yelped, and his hips jerked.  “How was that, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Good, ah, maybe even a little more?” Kent told him.  </p><p>“More like this?” Russell pinched harder.  </p><p>“Fuck! Jesus, yes!”  Kent choked out.  “Fuck, yes!”  He panted, cock twitching and jumping.  Russell reached down to squeeze gently, and stroke.  </p><p>“We need to have a conversation before we get any further into that,” Russell stroked Kent until he was on the edge, and let go.  “Get on the bed.”  </p><p>Kent turned and dropped his arms, to climb onto the bed, and froze when Russell grabbed his ass again.  A finger slipped between his cheeks, and barely grazed his hole, and Kent moaned.  </p><p>“Maybe in a bit, sweetheart.” Russell chuckled.  “On your back.”  Russell turned and pulled his bag closer to the bed, as Kent got the rest of the way onto the bed and lay on his back. </p><p>“You’re still dressed.”  Kent frowned, watching Russell.  </p><p>“Do you want to see me, sweetheart?” Russell started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the tank top underneath it.  </p><p>“I do.  Can I, will you take off the tank top?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Ok, sweetheart.”  Russell shrugged out of the over shirt, and reached down to peel the tank top over his head.  </p><p>“You are so fucking hot,” Kent breathed, watching his muscles move and flex.  “Who’s a work of art?”</p><p>For the first time since they’d started fooling around, Russell hesitated.  </p><p>“You don’t mind the scars?” he asked.  </p><p>“I’m a hockey player, Russell.  An unhealthy and possibly sexual attraction to scars is kind of required,” Kent smiled.  “And you can barely see them.  If you hadn’t mentioned them, I doubt I’d have noticed them.  At least not with those shoulders on display.”  </p><p>“You like my shoulders?” Russell shed his pants, and climbed up on the bed still wearing his boxer briefs.  </p><p>“Like to be thrown over them like a romance novel heroine,”  Kent said, reaching up to pull Russell down into a long, filthy kiss.  </p><p>“Gonna tell me what else you want?” Russell settled next to him, and ran a hand down his chest and abs.  </p><p>“You and Darius,” Kent laughed.  </p><p>“You don’t go into stuff like this blind, Kent.” Russell watched his face.  “Is Darius kinky?”</p><p>“Yeah, he isn’t so much for the more physical stuff, but it was hot.  I was hoping you meant what you said the first time you kissed me.”  Kent shivered under his touch.  </p><p>“Did he explain safewords or the stoplight system?” Russell rubbed over the nipple he’d pinched earlier and Kent’s hips jolted.  </p><p>“Yeah, he did.”  Kent exhaled.  </p><p>“No and stop are also perfectly acceptable safewords, as is ow.”  Russell laughed.  “Someone I know down in Florida, she and her husband use ‘ow’ because, ‘If it’s the kind of pain I want, I’m not saying ow.’” </p><p>“Have you done this stuff with many people?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“A few.  When I was in the Navy, someone I served with, he and his girlfriend took me to some parties, and taught me how to find people wherever I went.” Russell kissed Kent gently.  “It’s different when you meet people at a party or something. It’s, there’s an assumed baseline of knowledge, probably wrongly.  I was told I was over cautious a few times, but better safe than sorry.”  </p><p>“I can appreciate that,” Kent kissed him back.  </p><p>“Have you done anything like this, before Darius?” Russell smoothed a hand over Kent’s abs again, getting close to his cock, but not touching it </p><p>“One of Blaise’s co-workers and I hooked up a few times, and, uh, he tied me up once.”  Kent huffed a laugh.  “He complained because I came really fast.”  </p><p>“Challenge accepted.”  Russell smiled.  “I might have a couple things in my bag we can use for that.”  Kent immediately pulled him down into another filthy kiss.  “Has anyone talked to you about edging?”</p><p>“I’ve seen some videos,” Kent blushed.  </p><p>“Do you think you’d like to try it?” Russell asked, stroking his cock a few times and then stopping. </p><p>“Um, yes. Very much,” Kent paused.  “Sir.”  </p><p>“Do you want me to be your ‘Sir?’” Russell smiled, watching Kent’s muscles twitch and jump as he reached for his cock again.  </p><p>“Yes, please!”  Kent panted, hips thrusting up into Russell’s grip.  </p><p>“Ok, you may call me Sir, and I think tonight, we’ll stick with tying you up, and some edging.”  Russell let go again.  </p><p>“Fuck! Close, really close!” Kent cried out, back arching.  </p><p>“How long do you think I can keep you like this?” Russell rolled over to reach for his bag and pull out some soft rope.  </p><p>“I’m into finding out!” Kent gasped for air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Final Rose - Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent puts their plan in motion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the Final Rose Ceremony, Kent dressed in his best tuxedo, and let Dom do his make-up.  </p><p>“You make a decision?” Dom asked.  </p><p>“Yup.”  Kent closed his eyes while Dom brushed powder across his face.  </p><p>“Can I have a hint?” Dom asked.  </p><p>“Nope.”  Kent grinned.  “It’s a surprise. How do I look?”</p><p>“Dapper as fuck,” Dom laughed.  “Break some hearts, or at least one heart.”  </p><p>Kent walked out to the room for the Rose Ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight our Bachelor, Kent Parson, NHL player, two-time Stanley Cup winner, will choose one of these men.”  Chris Harrison said, as they stood at their places.  The rose lay on its tray. Kent picked it up.  </p><p>“Uh, yeah, about that.”  Kent smiled, “Darius, Russell, will you both accept this rose?”</p><p>“We will.”  They stepped up together in unison, and all three of them held hands around the rose.  </p><p>“I, this is unexpected.” Chris Harrison stammered a bit.  </p><p>“Is it really, through?” Kent grinned and winked at the camera.  “I mean, look at both of them.  They’re gorgeous, and both incredible in their own way.  How am I supposed to choose? And if I’m ok with it, and they’re ok with it, who’s to tell us no?” He leaned in and kissed Darius, and then Russell.  “I’ve had fantastic times with both of them from the start. And maybe it works out, maybe it doesn’t.  But I’m game if you guys are.”  </p><p>“I am,” Russell smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.  </p><p>“I am, as well,” Darius leaned in for another kiss, too.  </p><p>“All right, well, this has been a season of firsts, so why not?” Chris said, clearing his throat.  “So, all three of you are going to live in Vegas?”</p><p>“I have a big house, we’ll be able to get away from each other when we need to.”  Kent shrugged.  “It’ll take some negotiating. Like I’m not sure how well Kit and Valentine are going to get along.”  </p><p>“I have been informed by my niece that I am not taking her cat anywhere,” Darius told Kent.  “My mom’s been watching her for my sister, and she and Val have bonded.”  </p><p>“Well, that makes that easier.”  Kent exhaled.  “I mean, we may have to get you guys kittens, to keep everything fair.”  </p><p>“We’ll see, sweetheart.” Darius chuckled.  </p><p>“So, I guess we, are, you have the night in Kent’s suite, and, uh, yeah. I’ll let you guys sort that out there.”  Chris blushed visibly under his make up.  </p><p>“I got this,” Kent winked at Chris, who blushed redder, and gripping the rose in his teeth, led Darius and Russell back to his suite. </p><p>“So, um,” Kent started after they’d shut the door behind them.  But Darius crowded up behind him, and Russell crowded in from the front, kissing him.  </p><p>“Do we get to unwrap our prize?”Darius asked, reaching around the front to tug Kent’s tuxedo jacket off.  </p><p>“I, yes, fuck, anything!” Kent gasped, breaking off the kiss.  “I wssn’t sure you guys would want.”  Darius turned his head to the side, claiming Kent’s mouth in a deep kiss.  </p><p>“We talked it through on our run this morning,” Russell said, unbuttoning Kent’s shirt, and working on his cufflinks.  “And, uh, I think Darius is hot, and he thinks I’m hot, so we decided we could spend the night wrecking you, if you wanted.”  </p><p>“I want!” Kent said, as Russell unzipped the pants and slid them down his legs.  </p><p>“What do you think, Dar, we get him naked, and put him on his knees?” Russell asked, before leaning in for a kiss.  Kent trembled between them.  </p><p>“That sounds like a fine idea.”  Darius said, helping to the the shirt and Kent’s undershirt off.  “He looks good on his knees, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Perfect.”  Russell cupped Kent’s chin.  “What’s your color, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Green, bright, fucking, Merry Christmas Green!” Kent panted as they finished stripping him.  He sank to his knees, waiting.  </p><p>“Good boy.” Russell smiled.  “So easy for it.”  </p><p>“Only for you two,” Kent said, looking up at them.  </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, they woke up, Kent in the middle.</p><p>“Wonder if they’re going to do the ‘morning after’ thing they usually do?” Kent yawned.  </p><p>“I have no idea,” Darius laughed.  Just then someone knocked.  </p><p>“Everyone covered up?” Russell asked, and they arranged the sheets around them.  </p><p>“Come in!” Kent called, an arm around each of their necks, at least one bite mark visible on his chest. </p><p>The camera man cautiously crept into the room, followed by Chris Harrison.  </p><p>“Good night?” Chris asked, having regained some of his composure overnight.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty fantastic!” Kent beamed at him.  </p><p>“So, you’re all headed for Vegas?” Chris asked.  </p><p>“I need to go get my stuff from Florida, and Darius needs to get his from Atlanta,” Russell said. “Hey, we could probably take the trip together.  I’ll drive up through Atlanta.”  </p><p>“That seems like a good idea.” Darius nodded. “We can take the trip to get to know each other, see some of the places I’ve always wanted to see, like Moab.”  </p><p>“Aw, man. I’m not going to be able to because keeping this secret, and, well, spending as much time with Blaise as I can before she leaves.”  Kent sighed.  “But let me know if you want me to empty a room for your stuff, or what you’re bringing.  We’ll figure it out. We can stage stuff in the garage, and we always have rookies, or guys getting divorced who need furniture. And I’m not overly attached to any of mine.”  He paused.  “Except for my couch.  I love my couch. It is the best for recovering from knee surgery.” </p><p>“I can see that,” Russell nodded.  </p><p>“We’ll figure it out.  Think we should get a suite to hole up in here for a day or two so we can make some plans?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“I think you just want a few more days of hot loving’,” Darius raised his eyebrows.  </p><p>“You aren’t wrong. But we should figure this stuff out,” Kent said, blushing.  “God,  you’re both so hot!” </p><p>“Yeah, we can help you guys book a hotel suite,” Chris said.  “We’ll let you know. No regrets?”</p><p>“Nope.” Kent said.  “I might even relent in hunting down your producers.”  </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear that,” Chris said.  “We’ll let you know when the car is ready to take you to the hotel.”  He and the cameraman left and Russell pulled Kent in for a kiss, while Darius reached for his cock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm almost done with the rest of this story, pretty sure we're coming in right around 30 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent goes back to Vegas, and a week or so later the guys join him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kent got back to Vegas three days later to a garage full of boxes, two anxious stressed out cats, and bare bookshelves.  Blaise wore a ripped up Aces shirt and a pair of daisy dukes that had seen better days.    </p><p>“You’re home!”  She hugged him.  “I missed you!”</p><p>“I missed you, too!”  Kent hugged her back.  </p><p>“So, who is it?  Who’d you choose? I cannot believe you haven’t told me!”  She squeezed him tight.  </p><p>“Air! I need air, woman!”  Kent pushed her back a bit.  “Um, I didn’t, I guess.” </p><p>“What?” She frowned.  “Did you dump both of them?”</p><p>“No! No, I chose both of them.  We’re gonna try all three of us together, and um, so far it’s been fucking mind-blowing! Well, the sex has been anyway.”  Kent grinned, blushing.  </p><p>“Yeah?” Blaise smiled back.  </p><p>“They’re both toppy as fuck, and oh my god, the sex has been amazing!” Kent sighed, hugging her tight again.  “I have come more times in the past week than the entire rest of my life, I think.”  </p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” Blaise laughed.  “I liked them both a lot, and I wasn’t sure I could’ve chosen. Who suggested this?”</p><p>“Darius, actually. He dated a guy who was in a poly relationship in college, and said it seemed to work for them.”  Kent shrugged.  “Russell agreed to give it a shot. And, uh, watching the two of them kiss while I’m blowing Darius is one of the hottest things I have ever experienced.”  </p><p>“I can totally see that.” Blaise nodded.  </p><p>“They’re going to road trip back here together,” Kent told her.  “I’m a little nervous they won’t want me anymore when they get here. I mean, they’re both so hot and so awesome.”  </p><p>“Nonsense.  Both those guys are crazy about you.” She kissed his nose.  “Anyone can see that.”  </p><p>“I hope you’re right.”  Kent rested his chin on her shoulder.  “I love you. I’ve never lived with a relationship before, let alone two of them.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, baby. I promise. It might get hard, but if you love them, you’ll make it work.  You’re not 19 this time.”  She squished his face between her hands.  “I’m going to assume you want me to hang around until they get here.”  </p><p>“Can you?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Yes, Jerk.”  She kissed his nose. </p><p> </p><p>A week or so later, Russell and Darius showed up in a U-Haul, towing Russell’s Bronco full of diving gear.  </p><p>“Hi, guys! Come on in!” Blaise opened the door, and waved them in.  “Kent’s in the shower, if you want to go surprise him. He just got back from training.”  </p><p>“It’s good to see you!” Russell got out of the driver’s seat. “How long ago did he get in the shower?”</p><p>“Long enough to be out now, you jerks.”  Kent walked out, hair wet, in a tank top and basketball shorts.  “I’m so glad you’re here!”  </p><p>“I’ll be going over to my pet rookie’s tonight to give you guys some space,” Blaise said, an arm around Russell’s neck.  “Let’s get you guys inside so he can greet you properly.”  </p><p>Inside the house, Kent let Russell and then Darius pull him in for long, deep kisses. </p><p>“Missed you so much!” Kent said.  </p><p>“We missed you, too, sweetheart.”  Darius kissed him again.  “We spent an awful lot of the trip figuring out new and interesting ways to torture you.”  </p><p>“I cannot wait.”  Kent exhaled.  “What do we need to unload right now, and what can wait until after I get your pants off for awhile?”</p><p>“Let’s bring in our suitcases, and the cooler of snacks, and then I think we’re good.” Russell pulled Kent in for another kiss, too. “I have some ideas.  But I need to find the right bed.”  Kent whimpered.  </p><p>“Ok, I’ll help you get the urgent stuff in, then I’ll head over to Smitty’s.”  She laughed.  </p><p>“I find it weird you call your hook up by his hockey nickname,” Kent told her.  “Do you scream that during sex, too?”</p><p>“No, I use his first name.”  She stuck her tongue out at him.  She paused for a second.  “Although now I might, just to see how he reacts.”  </p><p>“Do not perform psychological experiments on my team-mates, please,” Kent hip checked her, and followed Darius and Russell back outside. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise helped them get the cooler and the important stuff inside, and make sure everything was locked, then ran upstairs to change before going over to her rookie’s.  </p><p>“Does he know you’re coming over?” Kent asked, when she reappeared in a blue sundress, her hair loose, wearing big, round, sunglasses.  </p><p>“Yeah, he’s been cleaning since he got up.”  She kissed Crowley and Kit on the heads, and then kissed Kent, Russell, and Darius on the cheeks.  “Have fun, boys.”  And she was gone.  </p><p>“Where’s she going to school, anyway?” Darius asked.  “You just keep saying back east.”  </p><p>“MIT. She’s getting a PhD in Math.  There’s a longer term for her speciality, but yeah. Math.”  Kent wrinkled his nose.  “She read her Master’s thesis to me, I think I understood one word in four.”  </p><p>“Wow, that’s impressive.  And they know about her job?” Darius asked.  </p><p>“Yeah, she was real upfront about it.  They said it was fine, and that she would make a fine addition to their Math department,” Kent told them.  “I am super proud of her.”  </p><p>“Sounds like you should be,” Russell said.  “So, ah, we have the house to ourselves. Does anyone need to eat or hydrate before we get started?”</p><p>“That sounds like you have plans,” Kent raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“We do have plans, and we should probably have a snack and some water.”  Darius smiled, then pulled Kent in for a kiss.  “We had a lot of time to plan, babyboy.”  </p><p>“Fuck.”  Kent exhaled.  “Yeah, snack.  Ok.”  </p><p>“Blaise texted me that she stocked up on real food.”  Russell leaned in to kiss both of them.  “Grilled cheese sandwiches with real cheese sound good to anyone?”</p><p>“Oh, ah, we’ll do a BBQ here in the next few days to send Blaise off and welcome you guys at the same time,” Kent said, hopping up on a stool at the kitchen island as Russell poked around in the kitchen.  </p><p>“You could help,” Russell said.  </p><p>“I don’t have any better idea of where anything is than you do.”  Kent snorted.  “I don’t cook.  Blaise barely trusts me to use the microwave on my own.”  </p><p>“You did mention that,” Russell shook his head.  </p><p>“I’m kind of a one trick pony.” Kent shrugged.  </p><p>“Oh, you have more tricks than hockey, sweetheart.”  Darius wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in to kiss his neck.  “You are a fantastic dancer for one.”  </p><p>“I, uh, I’m supposed to focus on food how when you do that?” Kent asked, blushing. </p><p>“My bad.”  Darius let go and sat on the next stool.  .  </p><p>“Uh huh.”  Kent sighed.  “Ok, so, we can, we should really talk about what we’re doing here.”  </p><p>“Well, we kind of liked sleeping three to a bed in the hotel,” Russell said, finding a frying pan, some bread, cheese and the butter.  </p><p>“It was nice.”  Darius smiled.  “We did sleep in the same bed on the road, with minimal fooling around mostly because we were exhausted by the end of the day.”  </p><p>“We stopped a few times,” Russell said.  “We may have taken a slightly longer route to go to this sex store I’d heard about and picked up a few things for you, sweetheart.” </p><p>“You didn’t need to do that, I mean, we’re in Vegas, and,” Kent started.  </p><p>“And we can’t let on that we’re together until they air the stupid show,” Russell reminded him. “I mean, there’s always mail order, but I like to check things out in person.”  </p><p>“Mmm, I’m, do we need to eat?I mean,” Kent said. </p><p>“Sit tight, have a snack, and then we’ll go up to bed, sweetheart.” Darius ruffled his hair.  “We have all the time in the world.”</p><p>“Someone’s in a hurry to get naked,” Russell laughed.  “It’ll be quick, promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I just say that you guys are the literal best?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hello and Good-bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Aces come over to really meet their Captain's fiances, and to say good-bye to Blaise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Blaise came home around 10 with bagels and coffee.  The three of them had given themselves at least the one day to sleep in, and staggered downstairs after she’d sung ‘hello’ up the stairs.  </p><p>“Oh, Jesus, are you an actual morning person?” Russell mumbled, coming downstairs in a pair of cut off sweats and a tank top.  </p><p>“It’s ten.”  Blaise rolled her eyes and she set out bagels and cream cheese, and lox. Crowley and Kit sat at attention on stools at the counter.  She got out saucers and set a little sliver of lox on each, setting them in front of the cats, who politely ate their lox, and then got down and went to curl up in the sunroom off the back of the house.  </p><p>“That is the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen,” Russell stared after the cats.  </p><p>“We accidentally trained them to do that, but hey. They each get a tiny bit and then go away, so whatever works.”  Blaise read the side of one of the coffees.  “Ok, Kent said that you were the whole milk latte, Darius has the soy milk latte and I have Kent’s almond milk chai.”  She sipped her own coffee.  </p><p>“What are you drinking?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Cherry mocha.”  She smiled.  “So, I’m really glad you guys are going to be here to take care of Kent. Like the bare minimum mechanics of having a body that does the things he does, he gets. But joy is not something he usually actively seeks out.  I was dubious about him going on the show, but I like you guys.”  </p><p>“But?” Russell asked, sipping the latte. </p><p>“But you can take the girl out of redneck country, but you can’t take the redneck out of the girl, entirely. Trust me, I’ve tried.  If you hurt him unnecessarily, either of you, they will never find a body.”  Blaise smiled sweetly. </p><p>“I, trust me, hurting Kent in non-physical, non-consensual ways is the furthest thing from my mind. Same with Darius.  We talked a lot on the way here.  We weren’t sure what to expect when we agreed to do the show, I mean, there’s public Kent, and then there’s Kent.”  </p><p>“Yeah, you get it.” Blaise dimpled at him, as Kent and Darius came downstairs.  </p><p>“Get what?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Shovel talk,” Blaise said brightly. “I got your chai, superstar.”  </p><p>“Blaise, we discussed the shovel talk thing, no.” Kent groaned.  </p><p>“You’re not the boss of me.” Blaise stuck her tongue out.  “I doubt I’ll need to back it up, though.  I like your guys, Kent.  I feel better about leaving now.”  </p><p>“I am an adult,” Kent rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“Chronologically, yes.”  Blaise shook her head.  “I worry, Boo-Bear. You know that.”  </p><p>“I know. Love you, too, cupcake-tits.”  Kent leaned in and kissed her cheek.  </p><p>“Inside joke?” Darius asked, as Russell hid a smile behind his coffee.  </p><p>‘Long story, more like,” Blaise said.  “So, when we’re ready to start moving furniture around we have the better part of a hockey team available.”  She slathered a bagel liberally with cream cheese and carefully laid lox across it.  </p><p>“I didn’t bring much.  I ditched my futon,” Russell said, reaching for his own bagel.  “I have a giant bean bag that’s less a chair and more of a lounger, and my diving gear, some books and clothes.”  He shrugged.  “I got to Atlanta with a little teeny U-Haul trailer, and we swapped it for a truck.” </p><p>“I did get rid of some things, but I have a lot of books, and some furniture Gran gave me when she moved in with my Aunt,” Darius said, yawning, and taking a drink of coffee.  </p><p>“In his defense, it’s nice stuff,” Russell told them.  “If I’d had anything that nice, I’d have kept it.”  </p><p>“Well, you’ve seen most of the furniture in the house,” Blaise told them.  </p><p>“We’ve only really seen down here and Kent’s room,” Russell blushed.  </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve seen most of the furniture.”  Blaise rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“When I bought it, I bought a bedroom set, that couch, and the chairs that matched it,” Kent sighed.  “And a couple of plain queen-sized beds for a couple of the guest rooms.  Blaise bought everything else.”  </p><p>“The rec room in the basement suite has a couch, a giant TV, and a treadmill,” Blaise told them.  “The bedroom down there has a bed.  My room is fully furnished, but Kent told me to take it with me.”  </p><p>“Her room is the second biggest bedroom.”  Kent fixed up his own bagel, and took a bite.  “I suppose we should do the grand tour so we can try to figure out where stuff goes.”  </p><p>“I really hope one of you guys likes decorating, because this man would live in a cardboard box if it had a comfy bed.”  Blaise gestured with her bagel.  </p><p>“I just need stuff to be comfortable so I can relax after games.”  Kent hip bumped her.  “I love you, jerk.” </p><p>“Love you, too, buttface.”  She finished her bagel, and reached for another one.  </p><p> </p><p>The guys all went and grabbed showers, and got dressed, and then they walked through the house.  There was plenty of room for Darius’s furniture.  His and Russell’s books would more than fill the current bookshelves, and Kent promised to buy more.  Granted, Darius had brought several of his own.  Kent and Blaise sent a few texts, and some of the hockey players started showing up.  </p><p>“Really, Parse?” Swoops walked in, with two other guys, one of them Blaise’s rookie, Smitty.  “Zimmerman has a fiance, so you need two? So fuckin’ extra.”  He pulled Kent into a hug that turned into a headlock and noogies.  </p><p>“Not my fault they’re both too awesome for me to decide.” Kent wrestled his way to freedom.  “We’re going to move a bunch of shit.  Darius has awesome furniture, and they’ll be dropping off the pod for Blaise’s stuff later today.  She’ll crash in one of the other guest rooms, or with Smitty until she leaves the day after the BBQ.”  </p><p>“You bought her a new SUV for the trip, didn’t you?” Swoops asked.  </p><p>“Nope. Teardrop on a custom chassis so she can lock the Ducati on in front of it.  It’s light enough for the Mustang to pull it, according to Blaise.”  Kent shrugged.  “Mashkov and Gretchen have settled on a house and said she can park things there if she wants.” </p><p>“Smitty’s gonna be heartbroken.”  Swoops snickered.  “All right, let’s figure this shit out.”  </p><p>They shut the cats in one of the rooms, then moved Blaise’s furniture out to the garage to wait for the POD.  Darius’s furniture was nice.  His bedroom set they moved into Blaise’s old bedroom.  The rest was moved into the “formal living room” that Kent had never really used, except for his desk and bookshelves, which went into a bedroom.  Russell’s beanbag went into the basement rec room.  </p><p>The POD arrived, and they loaded that with Blaise’s furniture, and boxes.  Her stuff only filled about a third of the volume.  </p><p>“And this is why I bought over a dozen bales of bubble wrap.  We’re just going to wedge these in and strap shit together until it looks like it isn’t going to shift all over the place. “  Blaise told them.  “Sadly, I asked about shipping the bike in here, even though I offered to have all the fluids drained, they said no. Not without a lot of additional costs and fees.”  </p><p>“I said I was fine paying,” Kent started.  Blaise shot him a look with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“You’re already paying for so much of this, and I’m reasonably sure you’ve conspired with Mashkov to buy anything you find out I don’t have when I get my place.”  Blaise punched him in the arm.  </p><p>“Ow! Rude!” Kent rubbed his arm.  “I’ve already bought your winter coat.  Gretchen and Mashkov have it.”  </p><p>“I’m leaving you the kitchen stuff Kent and I bought, except for a few things I really like,” Blaise told them.  “So, you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll hit the grocery store on the way out of town to stock up for my trip.  Crowley and I are going to road trip it. Gretchen’s going to meet me in Michigan, so we can pick up some stuff from her folks’s house.”  Blaise’s phone dinged.  She picked it up and read the text message.  “Change of plans, Gretchen is flying out tomorrow, because ‘Alexei is a giant worrywart and would feel better if you weren’t driving alone.’”  Another ding.  “‘And it may have something to do with the fact that he wants to pick out the new bedroom furniture,’” Blaise read.  She laughed.  “I am 90% sure he’s already picked it out, and knows she’ll balk at the price and try to send it back.”  </p><p>“Tell her that’s fine.”  Kent snorted.  “Gretchen’s cool.”  </p><p>“Yeah, she is.”  Blaise winked at him.  “Ok, the sooner you guys get this truck unloaded, the sooner you will be able to enjoy the pulled chicken tacos that I have been slaving away over all day.”  </p><p> </p><p>The next day Blaise took Kent’s car to pick Gretchen up from the airport.  The caterers had arrived to set everything up.  The entire team weren’t in town yet, so it wouldn’t be completely overwhelming.  Blaise and Gretchen got back.  </p><p>“I’m so happy for you guys!  You do you!”  She hugged all three of them.  “And fuck those guys. Just, remember that whatever comes up during the airing is probably something they’re trying to engineer.”  </p><p>“We know, Gretchen.”  Russell hugged her.  “They brought in a guy I’d worked with in the Carribean to skipper our shark diving boat, and paid him to act like our one drunken blow job encounter was a relationship.” </p><p>“Ok, good.  I missed a lot of that, because I wasn’t actually a contestant.”  She exhaled.  “It got super hard, and you guys can call any time if you need anything. And the let the other SOs support you, too.  The Falcs’ SOs were the only reason we made it through the airing.”</p><p>“We will call you if we need to, I promise.”  Darius hugged her back.  </p><p>“You left Mashkov alone with your pack of monsters?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“He’s getting better with them.”  Gretchen giggled.  “And Poindexter is staying with Jack still, and Nurse is in town, so they’re helping him with them.  They’re the ones who got the puppies started on morning runs.”  </p><p>“So the house has a fenced yard?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“That was a definite selling point. We’re extending it around the front.  We could have gotten more land if we went further out. There’s a great attic room for a studio.”  Gretchen told them.  </p><p>“We’re staying in my old room, it has Darius’s furniture in it,” Blaise told her.  “Unless you want your own room.”  </p><p>“No, that’s cool.”  Gretchen blushed.  </p><p>“Let’s get you freshened up and ready for the party.  You did bring a suit, right?” Blaise picked up Gretchen’s bag and dragged her upstairs by the hand.  </p><p>“Blaise is a force of nature,” Russell laughed.  </p><p>“Yeah, her family wasn’t great either. A lot of ‘hush up when men-folk are talking,’ bullshit,” Kent rolled his eyes.  “As if anyone could stifle her. I’m really glad she survived them.”  Kent sighed.  </p><p>“I get it, sweetheart.”  Russell slipped an arm around Kent’s shoulders.  </p><p>“I’m learning to get it,” Darius said. “I may send my parents a great big thank you gift in the next day or so.”  </p><p>“Can I get in on that, I love your folks,” Kent said.  “And we should send one to Russell’s mom, who is also awesome.”  </p><p>“See, this way you’re gaining three awesome parents.”  Russell kissed his cheek.  </p><p>“Russell, I am pretty sure your mom’s cool with the whole poly thing. Darius what do your folks think? Did you tell them yet.”  </p><p>“Kind of,” Darius sighed.  Russell laughed.  “I told them you still hadn’t been able to decide so we were going to try all three of us living together to see if it helped.”  </p><p>“Not entirely a lie,” Kent told him, starting to laugh.  </p><p>“Yeah, well, I was not about to have a discussion on the finer points of polyamory in front of my grandmother.”  Darius scowled, then his face relaxed.  “Although, come to think of it.  I bet she’d have my back. She’d be tickled pink that I get two men.”  </p><p>“I love your grandmother so much!” Kent giggled.  “She was a delight at the barbecue. Apparently Louis makes her watch hockey with him, and she made me sit down and explain the rules to her, because she didn’t understand some of them. Then yelled at Louis that he was damned fool, and she knew he was wrong about Icing.” </p><p>“Is that what that was about?” Darius asked.  “I only caught the tail end of it.  ‘Don’t you sass me, young man. Kent is an N-H-L player and he told me!’ She very clearly enunciated the spaces between letters in NHL.”  </p><p>“Darius, your grandmother sounds like a delight!” Gretchen and Blaise came back downstairs.  Gretchen had her hair braided back, and wore a very 40s pin-up vibe navy one piece and white shorts.  Blaise had on a red bikini and a sarong.  </p><p>“You both look lovely,” Russell told them.  “And whose grandmother is a delight?”</p><p>“Oh, Lord. They’re still conspiring with Alexei’s Dad.  Sveta, the little traitor, is translating emails for them.”  Gretchen scrunched up her face. “I’m hoping I can get them to fess up when we get to Michigan.”  </p><p>“If they’re anything like my grandmother, good luck.”  Darius shook his head.  “Do not let that doddering old biddy act fool you, she is sharp. Damn sharp.” </p><p>“Hard same.”  Gretchen rolled her eyes.  </p><p>Shortly after that, people started arriving for the barbecue.  Smitty followed Blaise around with big sad eyes.  Gretchen pulled a face-painting kit out of her bag and sat cross legged on a chaise, painting butterflies, swords, aces of spades, their dads’ numbers, flowers, cat faces, hearts, and ton of other things on faces.  Kent got led over by a kid who wanted them to have matching rainbows.  </p><p>After a while, Blaise wandered over to talk to Gretchen, who nodded.  At the end of the barbecue, Blaise snagged a small overnight bag, and left with Smitty. </p><p>“Ok, guys, this has been fantastic, but I am ready for bed.”Gretchen yawned, and walked over to hug Kent, Darius, and Russell.  “You guys have a good time.  I sleep hard, so don’t worry about waking me up.”  She winked, and headed upstairs. </p><p>“Everyone I know is awful.”  Kent groaned.  </p><p>“Everyone you know loves you,” Russell chuckled, and kissed his cheek.  “The caterers took care of most everything.  I think we can just head up to bed. Maybe take a shower.”  He glanced over where Darius was asleep on the couch, Kit and Crowley stacked up on top of him.  “I don’t think we’ll be getting up to much. Help me wake up Dar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just introducing Russell and Darius to the chaos they've agreed to join in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Leaving Las Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaise and Gretchen pack up the car and the trailer and go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smitty dropped Blaise off early in the morning.  Gretchen was up, sitting at the island, while Russell made breakfast with Darius’s help, and Kent sat next to Gretchen, the two of them sipping coffee silently.  </p><p>“Smitty not coming in?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Nah. We said our good-byes.”  Blaise slid onto the stool next to Kent and shoulder bumped him.  “Hey, Boo-bear.” </p><p>“Hey, cupcake-tits.”  Kent leaned against her.  </p><p>“What’s for breakfast?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“French omelettes.  Lots of spare time waiting on boats to go in the water, so I watch a lot of cooking videos on the internet.” Russell told her, folding the first omelet, and sliding it onto a plate.  He slid the plate over to Blaise, while Darius made toast and poured her a cup of coffee.  </p><p>“What route are you taking?” Darius asked.  </p><p>“We’re going to head up to I-90, so we can hit the Badlands, maybe a few other things.”  She shrugged.  “I plotted a route of campgrounds and KOAs.”  She took a bite of the omelette.  “Oh, wow.”  She moaned.  </p><p>“Thanks!” Russell smiled.  “We can do another walk-through and make sure you got everything.” Russell started another omelette.  </p><p>“Or, you know, just send anything you forgot later.”  Kent yawned, still leaning against Blaise as she ate.  “Or fly out to bring it to you and make sure you’re not living in a hovel.”  </p><p>“Uh, huh.” Blaise kissed the top of his head.  “Apparently, some friends of Jack and Eric’s live near there, and they’ve done some scouting for me.  They’ve also mentioned that their fifth room-mate may be moving out soon, and that they would definitely consider me for that room. It’s a little closer to Harvard  than MIT, but I hear it’s very nice.”  </p><p>“That would be Holster, Ransom, Shitty and Lardo,” Kent said. “Lardo destroyed me at beerpong once.”  </p><p>“Oooo, maybe I will move in with them.  They sound fun!” Blaise giggled.  </p><p>“They’re pretty great. I’ve met them a couple of times,” Gretchen yawned again. “Larissa helped me pick out my studio.”  </p><p>“Cool, I’ll give it a little more consideration.”  Blaise took another bite.  </p><p>They finished breakfast.  Gretchen packed up her stuff.  They did another sweep of the house, and Blaise buckled Crowley into his leash and harness.  </p><p>“Be careful, drive safe.”  Kent pulled Blaise in for a tight hug.  “I’m gonna miss you so fucking much, Blaise!”  </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, too, Boo-bear.” Blaise held on just as tight.  “I, we can still visit. And you, you have your two big strong guys to comfort you. Let them.”  She let go, to hold his face in her hands.  “I love you, you are an incredible person and so much more grown up than when we met. I’m so proud of you, Baby.”  </p><p>“I’m proud of you.  Go to MIT and show those nerds who’s boss, ok?” Kent sniffled and hugged her again.  “You are the most amazing person I have ever known.”  </p><p>“Hey,  you guys are great. Please take care of this dork for me.”  Blaise’s voice cracked.  She hugged them both, then kissed Kit on the head.  Kent hugged Crowley, who had gone limp in his harness in protest.  And then hugged Blaise again tight.  </p><p>“You better fucking text or call every god damn night!” Kent said, his own voice breaking.  </p><p>“I’ll make sure she does.”  Gretchen told him.  “Take as long as you like, we’re not in a rush.”  </p><p>“No, we need to get going or I’ll never leave.”  She kissed Kent on the tip of his nose.  “You are going to be fine, and the three of you are going to be amazing.  Win me another Cup.  You promised I could have the next Stanley Cup ring.”  </p><p>“I will get you that ring, I promise.”  Kent kissed her forehead.  </p><p>“Ok.  I love you, don’t sulk.”  She looked over at Russell and Darius. “Don’t let him sulk.  He will.”  </p><p>“You don’t know me,” Kent muttered.  </p><p>“I really do. I love you. Take care, Baby.”  Blaise hugged him again, and then she and Gretchen poured the limp Crowley into the backseat of the car, and pulled out.  Kent waved, then closed the door, and let Darius and Russell pull him close.  </p><p>“It’s ok, sweetheart.” Russell rubbed his back.  “You can cry all you need to.”  </p><p>“She’s the closest thing to actual family I have ever had.”  Kent sobbed, holding onto them.  “I’m sorry.”  </p><p>“It’s ok, I get it.”  Darius told him.  “I think we both do.  Five bucks says Russell cried when he left for bootcamp, and I know I cried almost every night my first week at college.”  </p><p>“I did.” Russell nodded.  “Why don’t we sit on the couch and cuddle until you cry yourself out, and then we can decide what we’re going going to do today.”  </p><p>“OK.”  Kent let them shuffle him over to the couch, and cuddle him between them. </p><p> </p><p>Gretchen and Blaise took turns driving.  So Kent got a running commentary from one or the other of them. Pictures of whoever was driving, Crowley standing with his front feet on the dashboard mouth open, yelling.  He got a picture of Blaise on her knees, building a campfire, Crowley on his leash looking offended.  Then Blaise called.  </p><p>“Hi, Baby. How are you?” Blaise asked.  </p><p>“Better. Did you just send me a video of the two of you making s’mores?” Kent asked.  </p><p>“Yes.  They’re delicious. Crowley is offended by everything, and will only use the litterbox in the car.  Because he’s an asshole. We’re getting ready to go to sleep. I just wanted to call you and say good-night, Baby.” Blaise closed the trailer door.  “I got you some tacky ass shit I’ll send you later. How are your boys?”</p><p>“Yay, I love tacky.” Kent rolled his eyes.  “They’re here, they’re fine. They’re taking care of me.”  </p><p>“Good.  Because otherwise I have to kick their asses.”  She paused. “Love you. I’ll let you get back to them. Good night, Boo Bear.”  </p><p>“Good night, Cupcake Tits.”  Kent hung up and sighed.  Russell leaned forward to rub his back. </p><p>“Ok, sweetheart? Russell asked, as Darius walked in from the bathroom.  </p><p>“Yeah, I am.  I know this is for the best.”  Kent crawled up to curl up with his head on Russell’s chest.  “Thank you for being here and getting it. Both of you.” </p><p>“No problem, babyboy.”  Darius climbed into bed with the two of them.  “What do you need tonight?”</p><p>“I think I need a lot of cuddling tonight.  Maybe we can play tomorrow night?” Kent said.  “I’d say all day tomorrow, but Swoops or someone else will be by to check on me.  They know how hard it’s gonna be for me.”  </p><p>“Ok, we’ll struggle to behave ourselves until after they’ve been by.”  Russell held him tight. However, after that, we still have some presents to show you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, meant to post this yesterday, but I pretty much woke up long enough to feed my cat, and then went back to sleep for a couple hours.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. First Day on their Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content Warning: Gets a little smutty</p><p>The day after Blaise and Gretchen leave, the bulk of the Aces swing by to check in on Kent, and Darius and Russell get him through it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day began with a run, the three of them got up while it was still cool and went for a run together, then went back home to fool around in the shower before breakfast.  They got dressed, and Darius made French toast while Russell scrambled eggs and set up the bacon to cook in the oven.  </p><p>“Let me guess, you used to cook in the Navy from time to time,” Darius said. </p><p>“Nope. Summer camps. I was a camp counselor and we all took shifts in the kitchen.”  Russell pre-scrambled the eggs in a bowl with a little milk and some fresh chives from a pot Blaise had growing on the kitchen windowsill.  “These are chives, not cat grass, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, those are chives.  All the cat grass planters are on the floor.”  Kent chuckled over his coffee.  “The automatic coffee maker is the single best thing appliance I have ever bought.”  </p><p>“I’m pretty fond,” Darius told him.  “Mine’s in a box in the garage right now, so we have a back-up.”  </p><p>“So, I know Swoops will stop by at some point. And probably Scraps.”  Kent yawned.  “Maybe we want to have like chips and salsa available, just in case.  They’re going to want to hang a while and make sure I’m fine.”  He paused. “I wasn’t fine a lot my first couple of years with the Aces.”  </p><p>“It’s ok, sweetheart.” Russell walked over and kissed his cheek.  “They’re your friends and they love you.” </p><p>Kent’s phone dinged, and he opened a text from Blaise with a picture of Gretchen, glaring at nothing, hair flat on one side from sleep, drinking coffee.  </p><p>Blaise:  She’s less a morning person than you. </p><p> </p><p>Several of the Aces swung by that day because ‘they were in the neighborhood.’ </p><p>“You can say you’re checking up on me,” Kent told Swoops and Ole.  “I quit being mad about that years ago.”  </p><p>“Yeah, but when you were mad about it, you were really mad about it, and some of us remember.”  Swoops ruffled his hair.  “Also a group of the SOs intend to drop by later with food.” </p><p>“I have two fiancés who can cook,” Kent pointed out.  “And even if I didn’t, I still have a freezer full of pre-made meals Blaise made while I was taping the show.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, they worry about you, too.”  Ole pulled Kent into a bear hug.  </p><p>“My friends are the worst.”  Kent sighed, letting his head fall back.  </p><p>Throughout the day Gretchen and Blaise sent pictures of their progress. Gretchen sent a quick video of Blaise climbing a rockface bare-handed, with no ropes, while Crowley yelled near Gretchen.  </p><p>“Seriously, Kent. How’d you keep this crazy white girl in one piece?” Gretchen sounded exasperated.  </p><p>“Not crazy!” Blaise yelled back.</p><p>“Evidence says otherwise!” Gretchen yelled, and the video cut off.  A few minutes later he got a picture of Blaise with skinned knees and hands.  “Your BFF slid down the rocks.” Blaise grinned like a kid proud of their war wounds.  </p><p>His phone rang about an hour later.  </p><p>“You’re going to give Gretchen an ulcer,” Kent told Blaise. </p><p>“No one is going to yell at me for messing up my hands and nails!” Blaise laughed. Kent heard the car in the background.  “Gretchen’s driving.”</p><p>“Ok, yeah, I get it.  I know you missed rock-climbing.  And yet, you’re moving to the land of nowhere good to climb.”  Kent snickered. </p><p>“MIT, Kent. I am willing to make a great deal of sacrifices for MIT.”  She snorted. “Don’t you throw French fries at me, you heathen!” </p><p>“I’ll let you go argue with your minder.”  Kent laughed out loud.  “I miss you.” </p><p>“Miss you, too!  I’ll text when we stop for the night. Love you, Boo-Bear!”  Blaise hung up. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day the entirety of the team who were in town, and at least one member of the coaching staff had found reasons to swing by and check on Kent, who rolled his eyes every time the doorbell rang.  The stream of visitors had died off shortly after dinner.  </p><p>“Do you want to go up to bed, sweetheart?” Russell rubbed Kent’s back, while the three of them cuddled on the couch.  </p><p>“Isn’t it a little early? Oh, you mean ‘go up to bed,’” Kent sat up. “Yeah, I would love to ‘go up to bed’ with you guys right now.”  </p><p>Darius stood up, laughing, and held out his hands to help them both up off the couch, pulling them up so he could kiss both of them.  </p><p>“What do you want tonight, babyboy?” Darius asked. </p><p>“I was promised presents.”  Kent smiled.  </p><p>“We haven’t really broken those out yet, have we?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“We haven’t.  And I did find them yesterday when I was upstairs going through a few things.” Darius smiled, and tugged Kent closer.  “Are you ready to be good for us, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Kent exhaled deeply.  </p><p>“Good. Let’s go upstairs, take a shower, and see where things take us.”  Darius pulled away to take Kent’s hand.  “Russell?”</p><p>“I’ll be up in a second.  I’ll check the doors and turn out lights.” Russell kissed them both.  </p><p>“Ok, come on, let’s see if we can’t have you at least in the shower by the time Russell makes it upstairs.”  Darius led Kent up to Kent’s bedroom.  “You still like sleeping with both of us?” Darius checked to make sure Kit was out of the room before closing the door.  </p><p>“Yeah, I like waking up between you. It helps we all wake up about the same time.”  Kent let Darius tug his shirt off over his head, part of the ritual having already been set.  </p><p>“Good. I like it, too.” Darius tossed Kent’s shirt at the hamper, and reached for the drawstring on his shorts.  “What do you want tonight, babyboy?”</p><p>“I, I thought you guys could show me what you got me and we’d decide from there.”  Kent licked his lips. “Sir.” </p><p>“Mmmm, we’ll see.” Darius finished undressing him, and nudged Kent toward the shower.  Russell came in while Darius was getting undressed, and leaned in to kiss Darius.  Kent braced himself on the wall of the shower, as his knees wobbled.  </p><p>“Fuck, you guys are hot!” Kent breathed.  </p><p>“You like watching us, sweetheart?” Russell chuckled, and helped Darius get the rest of the way out of his clothes, </p><p>“Yeah.” Kent licked his lips and watched, as Darius turned to help Russell out of his clothes.  “I need you both so fucking much.”  </p><p>“Let’s make sure our boy is nice and clean,” Russell kissed Darius again, and nude, they stepped into the shower with Kent, crowding up against him.  </p><p>“Yes,” Kent let his head fall back, as hands slid over his body. Every so often either Darius or Russell would grasp his cock and stroke a few times.  Soapy hands slipped between his ass cheeks.  Kent moaned, letting the two of them hold him up.  </p><p>“I think we’ve got him cleaned up enough.” Russell leaned over Kent’s shoulder to kiss Darius.  </p><p>“I think you’re right,” Darius rumbled, chuckling. “Let’s get him into the bedroom and give him his presents, shall we?”</p><p>Russell turned off the shower, and they toweled Kent off, and then themselves, and tugged him into the bedroom.  A box sat on the bed with a black and silver ribbon on it.  </p><p>“Go ahead and open it, sweetheart.  Russell told him. </p><p>Kent sat on the bed and untied the bow.  He opened the box, and found a set of black and silver leather cuffs.  </p><p>“You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want,” Russell said, crouching down next to him.  </p><p>“I want to, if you guys do,” Kent looked up at them.  </p><p>“I can’t wait to see them on you,” Darius smiled. </p><p>Kent pulled the cuffs out of the box, and handed them to Russell, who buckled them around Kent’s wrists and ankles.  </p><p>“How do those feel, sweetheart?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“Amazing,” Kent breathed, eyes half-closed.  </p><p>“Give me your color, sweetheart.” Russell said.  </p><p>“Green, so green.” Kent licked his lips.  </p><p>“What do you want, sweetheart?”  Darius stepped forward and tilted Kent’s chin up.  </p><p>“You, both of you, anything,” Kent breathed, looking up at him.  </p><p>“We need some specifics, sweetheart,” Russell said. </p><p>“Can, can I be on my knees?”Kent asked.  “I want to suck you both off. Please!”  </p><p>“Hands clipped together in front or behind, baby?” Russell asked.  </p><p>“In back,” Kent told him, and leaned in for a kiss.  Russell kissed him, as he eased Kent onto his knees at the end of the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, wildfire smoke from the eastern half of the state has blown across the mountains, and I am one big asthma attack right now.  </p><p>Oh well, at least the sunrises and sunsets are pretty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Welcoming this Season's Bachelor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first episode airs, and Kent, Darius and Russell host the Aces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kent started training in earnest before Gretchen and Blaise had made it to Providence.  Darius started studying for the Nevada Boards. Russell worked out and kept house for the time being, since they weren’t supposed to let anyone know they were there.</p><p> </p><p>Russell did get himself a gym membership at a relatively bare bones gym.  The three of them often ran together early in the morning.  Then Kent would head into the Aces complex for training.  </p><p> </p><p>As they approached time for the season to start, and for the season of the Bachelor to air, the advertising started to ramp up.  “Who is The Bachelor?”</p><p> </p><p>The first episode aired a week before the Aces first regular season game.  Kent hosted a viewing party for the Aces at his house.  They moved the furniture around in the basement, Kent bought a couple more couches, and some cushions, beanbag chairs. Russell and Darius had made a ton of finger food, set out chips, salsa, and had gotten kegs of beer and soda. </p><p> </p><p>The majority of the team showed up, and by the time the show was set to start, everyone had settled with bowls of popcorn and chips, and drinks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the new season of the Bachelor.  This season, our surprise Bachelor is Kent Parson of the Las Vegas Aces NHL team.  Yes, the season with Alexei worked out so well, we decided to try again.  We will have footage of Alexei and Gretchen’s wedding later in the show, but for now, let’s meet our Bachelor, Kent.  So, Kent this season is going to be a little different, would you like to tell us how?” Chris asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Hey, uh, I’m gay. And I decided to rip the band-aid off by coming out here, and also, well, things worked out pretty great for Mashkov and Gretchen, so I thought, why not?” Kent winked and smiled at the camera.</b>  </p><p> </p><p>“You fucking cheeseball!” Someone yelled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss my ass!” Kent cheerfully shouted back.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Your relationship with Blaise Diamante?” Chris asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“She’s my best friend, and I love her, but yeah. I’m really, really gay.”  Kent chuckled.  “It’s been fantastic, getting to do everything with her, but she’s going to be continuing her education and has to move away from Vegas to do it.  And, well, Jack Zimmerman coming out seems to have gone better than I thought it would. I figured, this is maybe my chance to have a kind of normal life.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“For values of normal that include being an NHL star,” Chris interjected. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, yes.  It’s uh, I went into the NHL at 19, and becoming an adult has been a little weird for me.  Blaise has helped a lot in that regard.  She’s always going to be part of my life, so that’s a thing whoever I wind up with is going to have to deal with.  Also, I have a cat, Kit, so if they don’t like cats, or animals in general, that’s a deal breaker.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You spoil that cat,” Swoops told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“I love that cat, shut up.”  Kent threw popcorn at him.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What about your family?” Chris asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re not close. They hated it when they thought my being into guys was a phase in high school, they hated Blaise, they’re really gonna hate this.  So, they really aren’t a consideration.  I have to live my life.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “It’d have been great if they could have accepted me for who I am, but they’ve proven that they can’t.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They still suck?” one of the wives asked.  “Oh, Parse!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait til the end of the season.”  Kent shook his head.  “At least it meant Russell and Darius knew what they were getting into.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What are you looking for a in guy, Kent?” Chris Harrison asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, he’s going to have to be good with the kind of life I lead.  I work out all the time, year round.  I’m on the road two weeks at a time during the season. When I am at home, I’m at the rink or the gym, or the doctor.”  Kent told him.  “I don’t get hurt that often, but coming out could change that. I don’t know.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Jack Zimmerman’s been all right,” Chris Harrison said.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Jack’s bigger than I am, and he has his status as a legacy, and Mashkov has his back.  My team definitely has my back, but I’m not as big.  I’m a pretty good fighter, but again, kind of small for the NHL,” Kent told him.  “Not that people haven’t been gunning for my knees for years already.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He admitted it!  He admitted he’s small!”  Bogey, one of their defensive line yelled!  “We have video confirmation!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Jerk,” Kent muttered.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“When was the last time you dated?” Chris asked.  “Really dated.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Probably high school.  I went to a boarding school, so that both made things a little easier and harder.  But yeah, I’ve pretty much been all about hockey since I got to the NHL. And Kit.”  Kent smiled at the camera again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wouldn’t say that, I mean, you were in the Body Issue a couple years ago.” Chris smirked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“And nearly partied himself out of the NHL his first year, and,” DJ ticked off on his fingers.  </p><p> </p><p>“If you utter one more word, you’re on rookie strip-club duty for the rest of your life,” Kent told him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, well, we’ve gotten to know our Bachelor, let’s meet the contestants.”  He turned to Kent.  “We have thirty men here to meet you, you will be allowed to send some home after tonight.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Can I have a notepad, or something to take notes on?” Kent asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, great, they left that in.”  Kent groaned.  </p><p> </p><p>Each dude who came on was met with catcalls from the wives and girlfriends, and, honestly, the players, especially Darius and Russell.  </p><p> </p><p>“First thing on the agenda, get Russell a suit that fits his shoulders,” Denise said.  “Seriously, Russell, it can be done.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Russell rolled his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know someone, they’re a miracle worker. Trust me.” Denise settled back in next to Bogey. “We’ll take you out and take care of that.”    </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so that was DJ Douche-hair,” Kent pointed out.  “And that guy was just kind of, he had like no personality.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that guy.”  Darius nodded.  “He was a little wooden.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, who’s the Brit?” Colleen yelled.  “Fuck me gently.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Colleen, he’s gay. Really, really gay,” Kent told her.  “ Nice enough guy, but super intense. Like Batman intense.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not helping her crush,” her husband said.  </p><p> </p><p>Before the Rose Ceremony, they showed footage of Alexei and Gretchen’s wedding, including the vows and the entrance of the rings.  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Randall Robinson’s youngest, Pearl.  Apparently she views Mashkov as her personal hair stylist and older brother,” Kent told them.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mashkov does hair?” Darius asked.  “Wow.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when he first got to to the States she bullied him into learning,” Swoops said.  “Thirdy told me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose idea was the Disneyland wedding?” Russell asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mashkov’s.”  Kent chuckled.  “I got a running commentary filtered through Blaise. Gretchen was totally fine with eloping.”  He watched the fireworks go off as they kissed.  “It was a beautiful wedding, and they are so happy.” </p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered Kent sending DJ Douche-hair home first, and then the others.  And then he sent Dante home. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, yeah, our seasons overlap way too hard for that to have worked,” someone said.  “Too bad. He seemed nice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he seemed really cool, but there was no way.”  Kent said.  “All in all, I’m more than happy how it all turned out.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Nice save, sweetheart.”  Russell kissed his cheek. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Another Leap Out of the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The episode where Russell comes out.  </p><p>Content Warning: Transphobia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Aces were on the road for a lot of episodes.  The team watched together when they could, and on the road they’d crowd into Kent’s room to watch.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, there was way more drama than I knew about,” Kent said.  He had Darius and Russell on Skype while they watched the show.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think anyone wanted you to really catch on.  Like, they could tell you would not be sympathetic,” Russell told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“And you tended to gravitate toward the least drama prone without really knowing,” Darius said.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know Blaise gives you a hard time about being extra, but you’re really not,” Russell smiled.  “So not.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Khalil was kind of a little shit-stirrer,” Kent said, as the show started up again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he was.  You could tell he was youngest,” Darius rolled his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were in town for the episode where Russell came out.  Kent and Darius sat with Russell between them.  The Aces took turns hosting so that it didn’t all fall on Kent, Russell and Darius. When Bob and Wayne showed up there was a lot of hooting, and calls of “Hi, Kenny!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I need better friends,” Kent groaned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you ditched Sawyer this episode, didn’t you? I mean, wow.” Bogey snickered.  “Could he fan boy any harder?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when I called Bob weeks later to ask for advice, his first words were, ‘Not Sawyer, I hope.’” Kent laughed a little. There was another round of catcalling when they showed him skating all out, and spraying the camera with ice as he stopped.  </p><p> </p><p>Then, after the commercial break, Randy started giving Russell a hard time about wearing tank tops in the pool.  Darius and Reg came to Russell’s defense.  And then Kent walked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What the hell?” Kent walked out, using his NHL Captain voice.  Everyone snapped to attention.  “What is going on?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s nothing,” Russell started.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Randy was giving Russell a hard time about not going in the pool without a shirt.”  Darius folded his arms over his chest.  “He wouldn’t back off when Russell tried to ignore him, and then his sidekick joined in.  I think it was supposed to be funny, at first.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Look, Randy, it doesn’t matter why Russell…” Kent started to say. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t want to start any, I don’t know why I did this.”  Russell turned and walked away.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I will deal with you two later.”  Kent glared at them, before following Russell into the mansion.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wow, I get the whole Captain of an NHL team now,” Callum said, as they watched Kent walk after Russell. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They do not even know the half of it,” Scraps snorted, and took a drink.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Russell, you ok?” Kent had followed him to the hallway that led to the contestant rooms.  “Don’t, don’t let them get to you.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I’m fine.  I know, consider the source, right?” Russell huffed a laugh.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nah, I mean, bleep hurts no matter who says it.”  Kent smiled.  “Look, I still have no idea who I’m gonna choose, but I’d like it if you stayed.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You might not if you knew why I never took my shirt off.” Russell looked down.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I doubt it.”  Kent reached down to take Russell’s hand, and Russell let him.  “And you don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready.  Unless you secretly hate cats, that you should definitely tell me now before I get any more invested.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kent and his spoiled Princess,” Bogey snickered.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s not it. I love cats, all animals.” Russell laughed. “No, it’s, I’m Trans.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The show went to commercial, and people starting talking like normal.  Russell tensed, as if waiting for someone to say something, and no-one did. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, sweetheart, they’re good people.  Besides, between Blaise punctuating her speech with headslaps and all of the sensitivity courses they’ve made us take, no one is going to be an asshole to you.  They might ask some dumb questions, and feel free to tell me who does so I can assign them windsprints, but yeah,” Kent squeezed his hand.  </p><p> </p><p>“Besides you have bigger shoulders than half the defense team,” Scraps said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Show’s coming back on, pipe down, leftwing!” Someone threw a pillow at Scraps.  </p><p> </p><p><b>“No, it’s, I’m Trans.”  </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh.  Ok.” Kent kept hold of his hand.  “Thank you for sharing that with me. If you want I can ask the network to cut it.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Is that it?” Russell asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Um, I’m honored you trust me?” Kent frowned.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I, you’re ok with it?” Russell asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, you’re a guy. Trans men are men, so I’m good.”  He paused.  “I haven’t said or done anything transphobic, have I?  Blaise would kill me! And I really like you.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You do?” Russell looked into Kent’s face. “And you’re fine with it? You’re sure?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes. I mean, not to sound shallow,” Kent shrugged, “but have you seen you?  You’re hot.  And you’re sweet, and smart, and like cats.  Just, please don’t hate hockey.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I know nothing about hockey,” Russell told him, letting Kent lace their fingers together.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You can learn,” Kent told him.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Kent, can, can I kiss you?” Russell blushed as he asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I’d like that.”  Kent’s cheeks pinked as well.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The room exploded into catcalls and wolf-whistles.  Kent and Russell blushed red and ducked down under a hail of popcorn.  </p><p> </p><p>“Glad this isn’t my house,” Kent laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wow!” Kent breathed the word, pulling back just a bit.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah,” Russell agreed, before Kent pulled him in for another kiss.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>More wolf-whistles, and kissy noises.  </p><p> </p><p>“Christ, Parse, did his tonsils check out?” Bogey called.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, oh my god!” Kent groaned.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We should probably get back to the others.”  Russell broke off the second kiss reluctantly.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Probably,” Kent nodded, taking a deep breath.  “Stay?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, anything for you.” Russell kissed him again.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Fuck, you’re hot!” Kent gasped.  “Please tell me you’re toppy.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Maybe if you’re a good boy you’ll find out,” Russell growled in his ear, hand tightening in his hair. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Bleeeeeeep tease!” Kent groaned. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We should get back.”  Russell smiled.  “I think maybe I should just tell people.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you sure about that?  Don’t do anything you don’t want to.” Kent squeezed his hand.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I knew it would have to come out eventually if I had a shot with you,” Russell said.  “I honestly didn’t think I would, and I’d get sent home right away, so it would be a moot point.  But we, uh, seemed to hit it off right away.  I’m not gonna lie, there were several moments of internalized panic, as I realized that there was a very high likelihood I was going to have to come out.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m glad you told me.  And, yeah, I’m fine with it.  Come out, don’t come out.  As far as I’m concerned you don’t owe those BLEEP… jerks anything.”  Kent said.    </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You know what people will say if you do choose me,” Russell said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“OK, they cut a lot right there,” Kent narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“People can suck my entire BLEEP because if I can’t get a BLEEP for Blaise, then I am well and truly gay.”  Kent rolled his eyes.  “Trust me.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“But they left that,” Russell snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, ok.”  Russell smiled, still holding Kent’s hand.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>And the show went to another commercial before the Rose Ceremony.  </p><p> </p><p>“What they aren’t going to show you is me threatening the Producers if they thought I was going to send Russell home on their say so.”  Kent stretched, and then leaned over to kiss Darius on the cheek.  “You ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you guys never talked about what happened after the incident at the pool, it’s kind of weird seeing the fallout.”  Darius kissed Kent back.  </p><p> </p><p>“I never did thank you for taking my side out there,” Russell said to Darius.  “I really appreciated you and Reg having my back like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”  Darius shrugged.  “I mean, it really didn’t matter why you never took the tank tops off.  It was your business. I just figured you’d been kind of a pudgy kid and hadn’t gotten over it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s starting!”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kent stood at the front, looking very stern, jaw tight.  Russell stood in his usual spot. Kent waited until they had all filed in.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Before we start the Rose Ceremony, Russell would like to say a few words,” Kent said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, so about why I never take off my shirt,” Russell cleared his throat.  “I have scars, from my top surgery. I’m Trans.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And Russell will be staying,” Kent said, leveling them all with a look.  “Trans men are men, and if you are going to have a problem with Russell being here, feel free to excuse yourself now.”  He turned slightly to look at Aidan and Randy.  “You two, just go. Your behavior was unacceptable.  I get that they want drama, but we are not giving it to them, at least not like this.  I will not tolerate transphobic behavior, now or later. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes,” they all nodded.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We didn’t, I didn’t, wasn’t being purposely transphobic, I just didn’t understand how someone who looks like that could be insecure about his body,” Randy said, looking down.  “I mean, dude’s cut. I’m sorry, dude, Russell.”    </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kent glanced over at Russell, who lifted his eyebrows.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man, I almost feel bad for the unfunny comedian,” one of the wives said.  “He was just a regular jerk, not a transphobic jerk.”  </p><p> </p><p>Russell laughed out loud at that.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Anyone want to make my life easier and excuse yourselves?” Kent asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What you gonna say to anyone says you ain’t gay if you chose Russell?” Reg asked.  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“Same thing I told Russell when he brought it up; if I can’t get an erection for Blaise, then I am the gayest gay who ever gay-ed.  You have seen her, right? Nothing. Not a twitch.”  Kent said.  “Also, they can bite my a… butt.”  Kent rolled his eyes.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’re all right, mate.”  Reg nodded, and settled back into parade rest.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was Reg again?” someone asked. </p><p> </p><p>“British Marine,” Colleen said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Still carrying that torch, huh?” Kent snickered, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m out, dude.”  Adam shook his head.  “You do you, but, uh, yeah. I’m out.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Me, too.”  Nate, a Cartographer from Des Moines, stepped up as well.  “Good luck and all that.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where’d that guy come from?  Like, he barely registered. How’d he make it that far?” Bogey asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“He kept his head down, and counted on me being more annoyed at other people, I think,” Kent told them.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Same,” Sawyer followed the others out.  Randy gave Kent and Russell an apologetic wave, and they were gone.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, it’s certainly been an eventful evening at the mansion,” Chris Harrison told the camera.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Five bucks says Sawyer knew you were planning on sending him home already, and decided to throw himself off that bridge,” Bogey said.  “Although, maybe not. I mean, I would rather be sent home than let people think I’m a bigot. But that’s just me.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if he was self-actualized enough to realize Kent was planning on sending him home,” Darius said.  </p><p> </p><p>While they were cleaning up, Josie, DJ’s fiancee, sidled up to Russell.  </p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” she told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Russell blinked, and when Josie didn’t answer immediately, his eyes widened.  “Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. DJ knows, but he’s the only one.”  Josie shrugged.  “If you need someone to talk to.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, yeah, that’s really nice of you,” Russell nodded.  “Um, Kent would be cool about it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I might tell him.  Just not yet.  It’s hard, giving up the security of passing.”  Josie smiled at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“I get it. I was in the Navy, remember.”  Russell pulled her in for a hug.  “Thank you for trusting me.”  </p><p> </p><p>“No problem. For what it’s worth, the three of you are fucking adorable together.  And honestly, I don’t know how Blaise managed him on her own.  He’s like a dozen six year olds at the best of times.”  Josie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“He kind of is. Darius got a taste of that in Australia. Wait until that episode airs.”  Russell laughed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may forget to post on Monday, as I took the day off again.  So, advance apologies if I do.  </p><p>And as always, thank you for sticking with me for this ride.  There will likely be a break after this fic, before I finish the next one, as I'm taking some time to edit some of my original fiction to try to shop it around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Distance Makes the 'Heart' Grow Fonder...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darius and Russell hanging out with the rest of the SOs, and Kent calls after his game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Aces SOs invited Darius and Russell over to Bogey and Denise’s place to watch the next episode as the Aces were on the road again.  It was the episode with Gretchen and Mashkov.  It featured footage of Kent coming back from his run.  They couldn’t hear the conversation, but they saw Alexei sling an arm around his shoulders and Kent roll his eyes, as they walked into the mansion together.  </p><p> </p><p>Then the show ran footage from the wedding and the reception.  Gretchen and Alexei having their first dance, her grandmothers taking turns dancing with Alexei’s Dad while Anya laughed, talking to Joy and Gerhard.  Then to the contestants all out on the patio, and Kent walking out. </p><p> </p><p>“Who picked out his clothes?” Colleen asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“The wardrobe girl Sheila.  His PA came in and asked if he owned anything casual that wasn’t Underarmor or Aces merch.  Kent said, he had club clothes.”  Russell laughed.  “The look on that PA’s face.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Here he is.  Today’s group activity is an art lesson with Gretchen Mueller, our former lead make-up artist, who married the last Bachelor, Alexei Mashkov.”  Gretchen and Alexei came around the corner. </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Hey, Kent, how’s it going?” She hugged him. </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“First Bob and Wayne, and now this?” Kent asked out loud. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What is being the matter, Little Rat? Are afraid we are scaring off guys by tell them how you are?” Alexei laughed.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I swear to Christ, Mashkov, stop.”  Gretchen gave him a look.  Darius looked gleeful expression. “That was years ago, I’m gonna need you to be a grown up.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“No fun, worst.”  Alexei pouted until Gretchen kissed him, earning a squeak and an ‘Awww,’ from the guys.</b>  </p><p> </p><p>“Did Reg just squeak?” Colleen asked, watching.  “That’s so fuckin’ cute I might die.”   </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, guys, I brought a bunch of sketchpads and pencils.  Kent is going to strip down to his underwear, because this is network TV, and we are going to have an impromptu drawing lesson,” Gretchen told them, pointing to a table full of pads and pencils.  “Grab your supplies.  Kent, time to strip down, Mr. Body Issue.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m gonna agree with Mashkov, you’re the worst, Gretchen.”  Kent grumbled pulling off his shirt.  Callum and  Russell dropped their pencils on the slate tiles.  “Also, Mashkov got to be naked on the show.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t remind me. Ok, everyone get settled somewhere you can comfortably sketch.  We’re going to take it easy on you, but kind of rough on Kent, he’s going to hold one pose for you.  The usual is 15 minutes on, 5 off. Pick a comfortable position, Kent. Not that it’ll stay that way, but at least try to start from a baseline of comfort.” Kent laid back on one of chaise lounges, one arm behind his head, sunglasses on.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Parse? Could he have picked a douchier pose?” Denise asked.  “DORK!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gretchen explained the concept of sketching to the guys, breaking down the human body into shapes to get the gist of the pose, and filling in details after, using a very light hand so you could erase later.  She walked around, helping some of the guys out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Surprising no one, Kyle’s was gorgeous.  Surprising everyone, so was Reg’s.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I might have gotten real good at roughing things out on, er, recon missions,” Reg told them, blushing.  “And started drawing other things to stay sharp and pass the time.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, look at Reg blush when Gretchen compliments him!” Colleen squealed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Colleen, gay.” Denise rolled her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know! Murph gets less weird when I crush on gay guys,” Colleen admitted.  “And you have to admit, he’s pretty fucking hot.”  </p><p> </p><p>“He really was a legit good guy,” Russell told her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not helping, Russell.” Josie laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There were a few scenes of the guys socializing the Gretchen and Alexei, and then the Rose Ceremony.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kent sent Jackson the Actor home.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Jackson, you’re hot. You’re nice.  But I’m just not feeling it, sorry, dude.”  Kent offered him a hug.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No problem, Kent.  It’s been a lot of fun getting to know you and the other guys.”  Jackson hugged Kent, and walked out.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That lying sack of shit,” Darius said quietly.  “He was almost as big a shit-stirrer as Khalil.  Granted, he wasn’t really into Kent, more doing it for the exposure.”  </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a bad looking dude, but I can name a half dozen others that he looks like, so yeah, he’s never going to be a household name,” Zinnia said. She was dating one of the other forwards.  “It’s why I left LA. The second someone said, ‘Oh my God! You look just like Rihanna!’ I was out. I like dancing better than acting anyway.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you guys liking Vegas so far?” Denise asked, shutting off the TV after the preview for the next week, a shot of Kent holding a koala.  </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty nice. We aren’t doing a lot, we really can’t until the finale airs. But Kent’s planning our first big date,” Darius said.  “I’m mostly studying for the Nevada bar exam.  Russell’s found a gym where no one realizes who he is, and has probably gone over his dive gear about a thousand times.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Once we can be out, I intend to see if they ever need divers for search and rescue at Tahoe.”  Russell helped pick up snack bowls and glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think your parents are going to take this whole situation?” Denise asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“My mom’ll be cool with it,” Russell told them.  “She’s pretty great.  She’ll tell me as long as we’re all happy, she’s happy.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.  They took the gay thing really well, and they do like Kent.  They’ve met Russell. We weren’t super explicit, but I’m also reasonably sure my grandma figured it out.  I got a card.”  Darius rolled his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I love your grandmother!”  Russell laughed.  “She was a hoot!”  </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a something,” Darius sighed.  “Troublemaker who uses her age as a weapon against anyone she wants to annoy for one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, does she pretend she can’t hear people, when her hearing is perfectly fine?” Colleen asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And then my mother took her to a hearing specialist and she had to come clean.”  Darius chuckled.  “My mom was so angry.  She called me up, ‘Do you KNOW what your Grandmother did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine broke her hip falling off a horse, and then got mad when they wouldn’t let her go riding again once it healed because, and I quote, ‘It was the stupid horse’s fault.’” Denise told them. “You boys don’t have to help clean up.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I can, in fact, feel my mother about to teleport here to smack me in the back of the head if I didn’t,” Darius told them.  </p><p> </p><p>When they got home, they Skyped Kent.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how was your night with the other SOs?” Kent asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good. They’re really sweet.”  Russell and Darius were both shirtless, on the bed.  </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you two!” Kent groaned.  “You’re so hot.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have your own room, or are you sharing with Swoops?” Darius asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sharing. I learned my lessons watching the season with Mashkov and Gretchen.  Not taking any chances.”  Kent told them. “Which, sadly, means no Skype sex.  But you’ll just have to make it up to me when I get home.”  </p><p> </p><p>“We will.”  Russell promised.  “We did see some of the game before the show started. Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he didn’t hit me that hard.”  Kent shrugged.  “I think Zimms coming out a couple years ago kind of took the wind out of their sails, really.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Good.  We worry.”  Darius leaned closer to Russell.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know.  I’m ok.  And if I’m ever not, Swoops will rat me out in a hot second.”  Kent frowned and turned his head.  “Yeah, yeah, whatever, asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Russell asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“He’s pointing out that I ratted him out to his girlfriend the last time he got hurt and didn’t want to tell her,” Kent said.  “So he will definitely rat me out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.  Tell him I’ll make him brownies when it happens,” Russell told him.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Australia Airs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Aces are on the road the night the Australia episode airs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next episode was Australia.  The Aces were still on the road, so another of the SOs hosted, and Darius and Russell went over with something to share for dinner and a couple bottles of wine.  Evangeline, the girlfriend of the back-up goalie, showed up sporting a shiner.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Russell asked when she walked in.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, oh, shit, I guess I forgot to mention what I do for a living.” Evangeline laughed.  “I’m a Mixed Martial Artist, and I’m making a pretty good name for myself.”  She smiled.  “One of the young guys I was sparring with isn’t great with control yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Russell nodded.  “I, once this bullshit is over, do you think I could come spar?  I’m a little rusty. It’s been a couple years since the Navy.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. And I get it, you guys have to lay low. That must suck.” Evangeline took a carrot stick from a veggie tray.  </p><p> </p><p>“It does, but it’ll be worth it in the end,” Russell said.  “I really do like Kent, and Darius.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Insert obligatory ‘why are all the hottest ones gay?’ lament here,” she held the back of her hand to her forehead.  </p><p> </p><p>“Funny, but every gay guy I know has the opposite lament,” Russell laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Grass is always greener, and all that.”  Evangeline shrugged.  </p><p> </p><p>They all get settled with food and drinks, and the episode started with the obligatory montage of them flying into Brisbane and getting to the hotel, inspired with some shopping scenes that were actually from later, and then the bus ride out to Australia Zoo.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Javier, Darius, Leon, Callum, and Khalil  met Kent at a chartered van, and they drove out to The Australia Zoo to meet the Irwin family, and koalas, platypuses, and wombats.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I get to hold a Koala?” Kent asked, eyes wide.  “Oh my god! Best day ever!”  He held out his arms, and the koala latched onto him.  “Wow, they are really strong.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They are,” Bindi Irwin agreed.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I need so many pictures of this.”  Kent smiled, holding the koala.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Flirting with him is going to just be useless until the shock wears off,” Khalil whispered to Callum, who chuckled.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“I heard that, and yeah, you’re right.” Kent stroked the koala.  “So soft, and kind of stinky.” </b> </p><p> </p><p>“Surprising no one!” Denise yelled, laughing.  “Look at his face!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next they got to meet platypi, and feed them bloodworms, pat wombats, hold orphaned wallabies, and toss raw chicken to a couple of crocodiles.  They lost Javier at the small clawed Asian otter exhibit.  Kent got to pet the Cheetah.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, I bet Parse tried to smuggle the Cheetah home,” someone giggled.  </p><p> </p><p><b>“Sorry, otters,” Javier said, catching up outside the Tasmanian devil enclosure.  He sidled up to Kent. </b> <b>The two of them spoke quietly, heads together, then Javier kissed Kent’s cheek.   Kent slung an arm around his neck.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kent nodded.  They walked like that for awhile.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Colleen asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Kent told me later that the keeper at the otter exhibit had hit on Javier, and that was Kent giving him his blessing, and asking when he’d like Kent to send him home, before or after Costa Rica,” Darius told them.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know, for all that tough guy bullshit he projects, Parse really is a sweetheart,” Dierdre said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we figured that out pretty early on,” Russell smiled,  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the end of the date, he gave roses to everyone but Javier and Leon.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Leon, you are an amazing cook, but I noticed you kept dodging being offered any of the animals to hold. And I have to warn you, when I retire, I don’t think I’m going to go completely off the rails, but there are so many animals in my future.”  Kent took a deep breath.  “Javier, I like you a lot, but our careers are not going to work.  I’m probably going to stay in Vegas at least until I retire, which, let’s be honest, could be next year, but it could also be 15 years from now.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I get it, Kent.  It’s been great getting to know you.”  Both Leon and Javier walked up for hugs, and then left. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww,” Colleen sighed. </p><p> </p><p>After the break was the shark diving date, and Russell braced himself mentally for what was coming.  Darius slung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not my favorite part of this little adventure,” Russell sighed, and let Darius kiss him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we don’t have to watch it,” Denise said.  </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s ok.  It happened, we made it past it.  But yeah.”  Russell leaned into Darius’s arm.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Russell, Darryl, Kyle, Angel, Rashid, and Reg rode in a van with Kent and Chris Harrison, and a tour guide pointing out wildlife.  . </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, our initials sound like a Pirate talking about night-time,” Kyle piped up.  “Tis Darrrkk.”  Kent laughed politely, most of the guys ignored Kyle.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle’s a great artist, but kind of a complete doofus,” someone observed.  </p><p> </p><p>“You are not wrong,” Darius agreed, lifting a glass of wine in a toast to her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As they walked up to a boat, Russell frowned, then broke into a grin.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Toby!  Holy… how have you been?”  He walked up to hug another big guy, tan, white blonde hair, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Good, mate!  Nice to see you!”  The man returned Russell’s hug.  “Throwin’ in your lot for a sugar daddy?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Russell gave Toby a funny look.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, that guy needs a good throat punch,” Evangeline muttered.  “I already hate him.”  </p><p> </p><p>“They probably paid him to be a dickbag, to stir drama,” Colleen said.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Guys, this is Toby, we worked together for a salvage unit out of Key West, Florida for awhile.  What are you doing back here?” Russell asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Da got sick, so I came home to look after the family business.”  Toby kept an arm around Russell’s shoulders.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Uh, Kent, Toby,”  Russell said.  “Kent plays hockey in the NHL.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“All right, everyone.  If you haven’t guessed, the group date is shark diving.”  Chris Harrison walked up.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I will wait in the car,” Rashid spun and turned back to the van.  Kyle made it onto the boat, and then threw up when the wake of a passing boat made it lurch.  A crew member helped him back to the van.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I did not think this would be that divisive,” Kent said, casting looks toward Russell, who shrugged, as Toby stayed close.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The dive was relatively uneventful.  Kent had a fantastic time, but kept frowning at Russell, and Toby who seemed omnipresent.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, I really want to punch that guy,” Evangeline said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, so did I,” Russell told her.  “We’d hooked up once.  Well, we got drunk and were down for mutual blow jobs and he passed out before I got mine.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Ooooo, I really, really hate him now,”  she narrowed her eyes.  Russell laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That date ended with Rashid and Kyle going home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They ended the episode with Kent and Russell’s one on one date.  They took a car service to the restaurant the show had reserved, and sat down to not eat.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Can I just say, to start, that the fact that they bring us to these places with amazing food, and we aren’t supposed eat it, sucks.”  Kent sighed.  Russell chuckled.  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“So, I guess you have questions about Toby,” Russell said after a moment.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You seemed really glad to see him, and then just super uncomfortable,” Kent said.  “And he was real clingy.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Uh, yeah, I’m not sure, ok, I am. But we never had that sort of relationship,” Russell told Kent.  “We rarely worked the same jobs, and I, we got drunk enough together for me to give him a BEEEEP before he passed out once. So, yeah, not really like an ex situation.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did they just beep Blow Job?” Colleen asked.  “What the shit?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I, uh, well, I got kind of jealous, like sad that you maybe weren’t as into me as I was into you,” Kent admitted, looking down at his plate.  “He’s pretty hot.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Kent.”  Russell reached out for Kent’s hand, and Kent let him take it, looking up into his eyes.  “I feel so much more for you than I have ever felt for anyone, let alone Toby.”  He looked down at their hands.  “This wasn’t supposed to be serious, and yet…” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And yet,” Kent repeated.  “I really like you, Russell. Probably more than I’m supposed to at this stage in the game, but yeah. I, we do need to talk about the fact that I am effectively land-locked for the next several years, probably.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you open to traveling when you can? And maybe learning to dive?” Russell asked.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes. I mean, I have several months off in the summer, and there’s Bye Week in the winter,” Kent told him.  “But, there’s also the thing where I’m famous.  Are you going to be ok with that kind of attention? I mean, it’s hockey, not football.  But still, I get recognized.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I think so, I mean I did agree to come on this show in the first place.” Russell took a deep breath.  “And, to be completely honest, if I got to be with you, I think it would be worth it.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awwwwwwwww!” everyone there, including Darius contributed, while Russell blushed deep red.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’re gonna have to meet Blaise before I can make my final decision,” Kent told him.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I would expect nothing less,” Russell said, still holding Kent’s hand.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!”  Colleen ran over and hugged Russell tight.  “Oh my god! That was so sweet!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, big tough Navy diver turns to goo when confronted with a pocket-sized hockey player,” Darius chuckled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Like you’re any better,” Russell scoffed, hugging Colleen back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greetings from Silent Hill West.  Seattle pretty much looks like a set piece from the Mist right now, with all the smoke.  I may have more time to write since I can't work out in this crap.  So we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Costa Rica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sloth rescue, zip-lining, and other things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Aces were back in town for the Costa Rica episode.  Kent, Darius, and Russell hosted together at the house.  </p><p> </p><p>“Um, sweetheart, I know we have a week or so, but. I don’t think I want to watch the episode with my parents with everyone,” Russell told them while they were setting up for everyone to come over.  “I’m not sure I want to watch it at all.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Kent told him, pulling him into his arms.  “We don’t have to.”  </p><p> </p><p>“After what I’ve heard, I think I’m ok not seeing it,” Darius told him, walking up to join the hug.  “You’ve met my folks, both of you. They like you both.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but they still don’t really know how we’re doing this, do they?” Kent asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re starting to suspect.  My mom asked for both of your clothing sizes for Christmas presents, and what you liked.” Darius sighed.  “They are so much more perceptive than I give them credit for.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, between your folks and Russell’s mom, who I’m sure will be 100 present on board with this, we have a good parent per person in the relationship.”  Kent chuckled, as they hugged in the kitchen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget my grandmother, she loves you,” Darius said.  “Both of you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Let me make sure that I’ll be home when that one airs.  If we’re out of town, I’ll take a healthy scratch and stay home with you.  I want to be here, even if we aren’t watching it.”  Kent hugged them both tighter for a second.  “Ok, we should finish getting this place ready. These assholes can eat.” .</p><p> </p><p>“I have two huge crockpots of meatballs this time.” Russell laughed, and reeled Kent in for a longer kiss. “You’re incredible, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>“You.”  Kent laughed.  “The meatballs were a big hit. I saw Denise and Colleen shaking you down for the recipe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, if you had made those for my family, my grandma, aunts and cousins would all have been shaking you down for the recipe,” Darius told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if this whole thing works out and you’re ever comfortable with taking both of us to see your family, you may get your chance,” Russell smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>“You are both fantastic cooks,” Kent smiled.  “Ok, is there anything else I should put away or stuff in a spare room?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re good, Darius did a quick run through while I was making meatballs and you were at practice,” Russell said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’ll pull the cooler in from the garage and get the beer and pop in it.”  Kent grabbed Russell’s ass as he passed, and then Darius’s.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone got there about an hour before the show started to give Kent a hard time about his harem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The show opened with a montage of landing in Costa Rica, tropical birds and lizards, and beaches, and then the trip to the Sloth Rescue. The entire group of them went, washed and fed baby sloths, while the lady who owned the place explained where each one had been found, and why she had founded the rescue.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“New retirement plan.  Move here, and work for the sloth rescue.”  Kent took a million selfies to send home to Blaise.  “Oh my god! They squeak!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The diving is great around here,” Russell mentioned quietly, and Kent smiled.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, look at them!” </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking sloths! I had no idea they were this cute!” </p><p> </p><p>“Is it eating a flower? OH MY GOD!” </p><p> </p><p>“Big tough hockey players.” Kent snickered, sandwiched between Russell and Darius on the couch.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then Kent handed out roses not the veranda of the resort they were staying at.  At the end, Angel and Reg stood without roses.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Angel, you’re awesome, but again, the problem of location rears its ugly head, and yeah.  I wish you all the best.”  Kent gave him a hug.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And Reg, I’ll be honest, you scare me a little,” Kent told him.  “I don’t scare easily, and it’s nothing you’ve done. You just have this air of, I don’t know, Batman, around you.  ‘I could kill you, and then kill you six more times before your body hit the ground,’” Kent dropped his voice into a Christian Bale Batman imitation.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Fair enough.”  Reg laughed, and clapped Kent on the back as he left. </b> </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, as much as I like Russell and Darius, I’m a little sad you didn’t include Reg in your harem,” Colleen said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why?  So you could camp out at my pool to ogle him?” Kent asked.  “He’s so gay, Colleen.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m married,” Colleen waved a hand.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was more sight-seeing montage, and then the next group date which included zip-lining through the canopy.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing, like parrots flew past you while you were zipping through the trees.  It was so cool!” Kent told them.  “Everyone seemed to like it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I think we both did.  Callum looked a bit dizzy when they were getting him into the rig, but he seemed to enjoy it once he got going,” Russell said. </p><p> </p><p>“The sheer amount of wildlife everywhere was so cool! Like, there were sloths in the trees outside our hotel rooms, and lizards everywhere,” Kent actually bounced up and down on the couch.  “I could easily see me buying like, I dunno, a summer home there or something.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They went back to the hotel for that night’s Rose Ceremony. At the end, Darryl stood alone without a rose.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Darryl, I can’t ask you to give up your job, but I also don’t think I could spend every summer worrying whether or not you were coming back to me. I’m sorry.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Which one was he again?” Denise asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“The Smokejumper,” Bogey answered.  </p><p> </p><p>“You ARE paying attention,” she elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Not everyone can deal with that, it’s ok, Kent.” Darryl walked up and hugged him, whispering something in his ear that made Kent blush, and strode off.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And with that, Ladies and gentlemen, we are down to four,” Chris Harrison announced.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did Darryl whisper in your ear when he left?” Evangeline demanded.  </p><p> </p><p>“Um, well, something about if I were smart I’d try to find my way into the middle of a Darius and Russell sandwich, if at all possible,” Kent blushed.  “And, well, I guess I kind of took that advice to heart. That and Gretchen’s advice to Mashkov, ‘Do what makes your heart happy?’ Both these guys make my heart pretty happy.”  </p><p> </p><p> “Aww,  you make us happy, too, sweetheart.”  Darius leaned in to kiss his cheek.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re in town for the next two weeks.  Next week is probably my dates with Callum and Khalil, and then the week after that will be meeting Darius and Russell’s parents.  We’re going to give that night a miss,” Kent told everyone.  “There was some drama, and none of us really want to relive that, so you guys can watch, in fact I’ll message a few of you to let me know if something shows up in that episode.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Kent,” Russell told him.  “My Dad shows up and deadnames me in it, and they promised they’d wipe my deadname and make sure no one could read my Dad’s lips.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Total dick move!” Smitty sat up straighter. “That is some straight up bullshit.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, fuck, since we won’t ever meet this guy, I guess we’ll have to take out our anger on the Avalanche next time we play them,” Bogey sighed, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Not that they won’t do something to deserve it anyway,” DJ rolled his eyes.  “They and the Ducks are tied for dirtiest team in the league.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I know! I mean, hasn’t anyone ever told the Ducks they work for the Mouse?” Someone else called.  </p><p> </p><p>“You ever hear about Disney going after even the perception of copyright infringement, I’d say they know exactly who they work for,” Josie told them.  </p><p> </p><p>“The point is,” Bogey said, before it could devolve into an argument about Disney and their policing of their brand, “we have your back, Russell.  You and Darius are family now that you’re with Kent.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Bogey, I really appreciate it.”  Russell shook his hand and got pulled into a bro hug.   </p><p> </p><p>‘Ok, so we need to clean up so I can get some sleep before training tomorrow,” Kent told everyone. “Get out of my house.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So polite,” Denise pinched his cheek.  “We’ll see you guys next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if you need some sympathetic company during games, we don’t all go to every home game,” Josie told them, as they gathered up dishes and jackets.  </p><p> </p><p>“It can be hard, especially if yours takes a hit and it takes a while to get up, and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve taken more than normal,” Denise yelled from the kitchen, where she was loading the dishwasher.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, guys. We might take you up on that,” Russell told them.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I maintain that there are very few things cuter than baby sloths.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. And Then There Were Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kent's dates with Callum and Khalil, some venting and reaction clips from the show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Aces played the day of the next episode, but made it to Denise and Bogey’s by the time the show was starting.  There was some shoving and grumbling as everyone got settled with enormous sub sandwiches and drinks.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It opened with the show taking Kent, Callum and Khalil up to the Bay Area for their dates.  Kent and Callum went to Johnny Foley’s, an Irish pub in the Bay Area.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So, how’s it stack up?” Kent asked, as he and Callum sipped beers and didn’t eat their fish and chips.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eh, way too nice, and about six hunnert years too new,” Callum winked at him.  “S’not bad, though. Food seems nice, smells nice.”  He laughed.  “You think they’re gonna cut us bitchin’ about not being able to eat the food?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently not,” Josie laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So, what are your thoughts about this whole thing?” Kent asked Callum. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll be honest with you, Kent. I don’t know that I’m ready to move away from Ireland yet, I mean. You’re a looker and all, and a hell of a good time, but I’ve been more than a bit homesick most of the time I’ve been here,” Callum told him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That is completely ok,” Kent told him. “I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you, and getting to know you, but I get it.”  Kent paused.  “Now that’s over with, why don’t we annoy them by eating these fish and chips, they smell amazing!”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They surely do!” Callum laughed, and the two of them dug in.  The show cut to them leaving the pub, and exchanging a hug and a gentle kiss.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I really did enjoy getting to know you, Kent.  You find yourself in Ireland look me up. I’ll make sure you get my info.”  Callum got into one car and Kent got into another.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Next came a couple of taped confessionals, and Darius cringed.  </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kent asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“I may have vented about Khalil a bit,” Darius ducked his head.  “Like, I channeled my grandmother, and yeah.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On the screen, Darius glared at the camera.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Look, I do not have a problem with anyone except possibly Khalil.” Darius pinched the bridge of his nose.  “He has got to be a younger sibling.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re wrong,” Kent laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And then came a bunch of clips of the guys all being asked who the biggest problem was, and the answer was invariably, “Now that Randy’s gone, Khalil.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“I swear, if someone on the staff doesn’t cut his access to sugar and caffeine, I am not responsible for my actions,” Darryl said.</b>  </p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m not the only one,” Darius exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“You were not,” Russell laughed, as a clip of him rolling his eyes hit the screen.  “Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p><b>“Look, I don’t want to bad mouth anyone, but if that little BLEEP doesn’t quit stealing my BLEEP-ing socks, I’m going to duct tape him to something overnight. He tries to sneak his laundry in with mine, too.”</b> </p><p> </p><p>“Gasp! The mouth on you, sir!” Denise held a hand to her heart.  </p><p> </p><p>“I like it when he talks dirty,” Kent supplied.  </p><p> </p><p>“And there’s the TMI,” DJ lifted his beer.  “FINE!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, you had to room with him.” Darius laughed.  “I feel slightly better about my outburst.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Like, he’s not mean,” Callum said.  “Just, he’s a lot.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling a little hurt that I overheard people saying Khalil and I were the same person.” Kent sniffed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, who said that. I’ll kick their ass,” Russell told him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So, you don’t think Khalil’s a lot like Kent?” They went back to Russell.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, I don’t.  I mean, I get it a little, they both have a lot of energy, and a lot of focus when they want. But Kent’s, Kent feels less like he’s used to being the center of everyone’s universe.  Like, I can see him needing a lot from one or two people, but not everyone all the time.”  Russell frowned.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Swoops said.  “And he’s gotten a lot better, you know, since he grew up.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I kind of don’t get the feeling that Khalil had to suddenly fend for himself at some point,” Russell said.  “Actually, I know, his folks live close and his mom still does his laundry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, ok, bullet dodged,” Kent mimed wiping his forehead.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What do you think of Kent so far?” Chris Harrison asked a series of the contestants.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yo, I cannot even be mad he kicked me off,” Randy said.  “I get it, even if I didn’t know, it was bullshit. He seems like a stand up guy.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He knows what he wants, even if he doesn’t, do you get what I’m saying?” Reg said.  “He might not really be able to articulate what he’s looking for, but he’ll know it when he sees it, and I suspect he’s seen it in a couple of these blokes already.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I think I under-estimated him a little,” Aidan frowned.  “I mean, I know that he and Blaise were all SJW and stuff, but he’s not just doing it to make her happy. He means it.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, talk about bullet dodged,” Swoops shook his head.  “What an asshole.”  </p><p> </p><p>“No shit.”  Kent shook his head.  “Fuck.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Russell shrugged.  “I think you were the only one who didn’t peg him as an asshole right away, because he was always on his best behavior in front of you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“But like, he’s gay, right?” Smitty asked.  “What’s with the ‘SJW’ bullshit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every group has assholes, kid.  You should know that by now,” Bogey clapped a hand on the rookie’s shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I knew that, just wow, just, I mean, he’s gay.” Smitty shook his head.  </p><p> </p><p>“Google ‘Log Cabin Republican,’ kiddo.” Swoops told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that’s a real thing?” Smitty asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you sweet, pure, child.”  Kent sighed.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of amazing how easy it is to convince people to vote against their own best interests with the right impetus,” Darius rolled his eyes.  “See also Black Republicans.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, they’re getting ready for Kent’s date with Khalil,” Denise waved a hand.  “Oh my God! Is that a Cat Cafe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It was really great,” Kent sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll be honest, Khalil, I like you, you’re fun, but I don’t know if I can see us having a long term relationship,” Kent told him toward the end of the date, while they sat in a booth petting cats.  Khalil dangled a string toy for one of the cats crowded into his lap. “I think we would get on each others’ nerves after a month or two.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I can totally see that,” Khalil said.  “I have overheard more than on comment about you and I kind of being the same person. And I appreciate your honesty.  If you’re ever in Boston, look me up.  We can get drinks or something.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m in Boston twice a year,” Kent told him.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Cool, if I don’t have a performance, we can grab drinks or maybe dinner.”  Khalil hugged him.  “It’s been a blast, Kent.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It really has.  I’m glad you decided to do the show.  I had a lot of fun with you.”  Kent hugged him back.  “Good luck with everything.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are down to two.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, so now we’re down to the two of you,” Bogey said.  “Next week is the meet the parents show? For both of you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably. Just, uh, let me know if they leave my deadname in,” Russell asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’ll text you guys if they do,” Denise told them, “and probably text you a bunch of other reactions. We did add you to the SO chat, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re on it. Remember, I posted the meatball recipe?” Russell laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Ok. Well, we’ll see you.”  Denise walked up and kissed them each on the cheek.  “Take care.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, there will definitely be a break between this fic and the next one.  My original stuff is eating my life right now.  In a good way, but still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Quiet Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The "Meet the Parents" episode airs.  Kent, Darius and Russell spend a quiet night in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kent left for the first couple games of the roadie, then flew back before Monday night.  Denise picked him up from the airport and brought him home.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll let you know, sweetheart.”  She hugged Kent before he got out of her SUV.  “Take care of your boys.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I will.  Thanks for everything, and thanks for looking out for them,” Kent hugged her back. “I really appreciate it.”  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing we wouldn’t do for anyone you brought home, Kent.  You know that.”  She poked him in the side.  “Go on.” </p><p> </p><p>Kent carried his bags into the house. The door opened, and Russell and Darius waved him in.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how are you guys holding up?” Kent asked, dropping his bags to hug them, kissing one and then the other.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’re good.  Mom’s called three times so far.  I told her you were coming back to be with us and that we weren’t watching it.” Russell picked up one of Kent’s bags.  </p><p> </p><p>“And my mom, because Grandma wants to make sure they ‘don’t make her look old,’” Darius exhaled loudly. “I said, A I have no control over that, and B. She’s old, she needs to get over it. I could feel her wanting to smack the back of my head through the phone.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s ok, I texted PK Subban and told him about the episode tonight, so in a week or so your cousins should be getting signed jerseys,” Kent said.  “He thought it was awesome.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Buying their love, I see,” Darius laughed and leaned in for another kiss.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not proud. I’ll stoop to bribery to make this all easier,” Kent told him.  “What do we want to do for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kent, it’s like 3,” Russell said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I want plans in place, because after I shower off the plane smell, I want to take you two to bed, and stay there until we have to deal with food,” Kent told them. </p><p> </p><p>“Russell prepped a lasagna, it’s in the fridge. One of us can come down about an hour or so before we want to eat to put it in the oven,” Darius told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!” Kent grinned.  “Let’s go get naked!” </p><p> </p><p>After sex and food, they settled themselves on the couch to watch the Aces destroy Nashville, and then put on a movie.  Once the show started, the Aces chats blew up their phones.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Denise</strong>:  Why is that cat not here, Darius?</p><p><strong>Darius</strong>:  Because my niece would be broken-hearted if I took her. </p><p><strong>Denise</strong>:  Ok, forgiven. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Bogey</strong>: Holy shit, Parse.  Who knew you turned into such a Boy Scout around people’s parents?</p><p><strong>Parse</strong>:  Go fuck yourself, I’m not dating your kid.  </p><p><strong>Bogey</strong>: We’d have to have one first.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Colleen</strong>:  OMG! If Parse introduced your cousins to PK, they would die!</p><p><strong>Darius</strong>: He’s already talked PK into sending them signed jerseys.  I’m pretty sure when they get them my phone will be blowing up.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Josie</strong>:  Your grandmother is amazing. I love her. Will she adopt me?</p><p><strong>Darius</strong>: Probably. </p><p> </p><p>And then the segment with Russell’s family came on.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Josie</strong>:  Russell, your mom is amazing!  I love her style!</p><p><strong>Russell</strong>: She’s pretty great.  </p><p><strong>Denise</strong>:  Your mom’s crushing on Blaise?  That is amazing.  </p><p><strong>Russell</strong>:  Stahp.  </p><p><strong>Blaise</strong>:  I’m still here.  And yeah, totally sending your mom a signed poster.  </p><p><strong>Russell</strong>:  Kent’s right.  You are the worst.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Moscow</strong>:  Russell’s mom is being kind of hot. </p><p><strong>Bogey</strong>: Settle down, there, Ivanov, that’s Parse’s future mil you’re lusting over.  </p><p><strong>Parse</strong>: What? She’s an adult.  Moscow, not so much, but she is.  </p><p><strong>Moscow</strong>:  Ha, Ha. Alexei is being right, you are rat.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Josie</strong>:  Oh, baby you was adorable!</p><p><strong>Russell</strong>:  Shut up. No.  </p><p><strong>Denise</strong>: I’m with Josie, and Parse, obviously, adorbs.</p><p><strong>Josie</strong>:  Oh, oh, I think I know what you were, they beeped it.  And his lips are pixelated out.  I’m guessing that’s when it happened.  </p><p><strong>Russell</strong>:  Whew, thank you for letting me know.  </p><p><strong>Denise</strong>:  Wow, Parse is like a little attack dog there.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Swoops</strong>: Holy shit, it’s like you forgot he was almost a foot taller than you. </p><p><strong>Parse</strong>:  I am a professional athlete, jerk.  And I’m not the worst fighter.  </p><p><strong>Bogey</strong>: No, that’d be Scraps.  </p><p><strong>Scraps</strong>: Hey! </p><p><strong>Moscow</strong>: Get’em, Parse.  </p><p><strong>Bogey</strong>: Dang. That was impressive, Parse.  </p><p><strong>Swoops</strong>:  How did you know that was Etruscan? Also what’s Etruscan?</p><p><strong>Parse</strong>:  Uncultured swine. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Josie (DM):</strong> Oh, Russell. I am so sorry that happened.  </p><p><strong>Russell (DM):</strong> It’s, it is what it is.  Kent had my back, and I kind of fell the rest of the way in love with him that day. </p><p><strong>Josie (DM):</strong> I get it.  DJ had a similar moment with my parents when we started getting serious.  It feels, I don’t want to say good, but comforting to know they’ll do that for you, doesn’t it?</p><p><strong>Russell (DM)</strong>: Yeah, I mean on the show when he didn’t bat an eye, I was stunned.  But yeah, watching him face down my father was kind of amazing.  </p><p><strong>Josie (DM):</strong> I’m glad you found each other, and Darius.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently they took your threats to heart,” Russell told Kent.  “They bleeped my deadname and pixelated his face when he said it, according to the SOs chat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Same from the guys,” Kent told him.  “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ok. The sky has not fallen and I have not one, but two incredible fiances, I think I’m ok.”  Russell smiled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, well, I have to catch a flight out in the morning, so why don’t we go have a lot of sex, and I’ll sleep on the plane.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, all right, superstar,” Darius chuckled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, no. Stop.  It was bad enough when Blaise did it.”  Kent made a face. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for all your love and support.  You are the best.  Three more after this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Final Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This episode contains the Fantasy Suites and the Final Rose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week, the Aces were back in town, the night of the Fantasy Suites and the Final Rose. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so, I mean, I know we know how it ended, but, I have been informed that we are having a viewing party at Josie and DJ’s.I didn’t even know their place was big enough to host people, but ok.”Kent slung his gym bag off his shoulder, getting home after training. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have been informed that food is taken care of, and we are not to bring anything,” Russell told Kent.“And apparently their place isn’t big enough to host, they’ve booked the cabana in their complex.It has a huge TV and a wet bar. And a kitchen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool.So, when are we supposed to be over there?” Kent walked into the kitchen, where Russell was getting lunches ready. </p><p> </p><p>“Around 6:30 or 7.” Russell leaned over to kiss Kent. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Darius?” Kent asked. </p><p> </p><p>“In his office, outlining his study strategy for the bar exam next summer.”Russell pulled the pan off the heat and then went to get lettuce and veggies out of the fridge.“You want to text him and let him know lunch is almost ready.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.Rules about his office, because he’ll be a wreck when he’s studying.”Kent pulled out his phone to text Darius.Kent sent the text and took a deep breath.“So, um, Blaise and I were really, um, the only time we had any sort of ‘Don’t go here now’ rules was when we were hooking up. So, um, I might be bad about it for a little bit.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk it over and I’ll try to remind you.”Russell pulled two cuts of meat off the heat and set them to rest while he prepped the rest of the salad.“Denise and Colleen have been coaching me on the care and feeding of a professional athlete.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good. Because I’m terrible at it, left to my own devices.”Kent hopped up on a stool to watch.“Meal services are a godsend.At least I can follow simple directions.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re not completely hopeless.”Russell laughed.“Good to know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good to know what?” Darius walked up, and kissed Kent’s cheek.“What’s for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tri-tip steak salads,” Russell said, putting the salads together.“I figured with all of the crap we’ve been eating at viewing parties, it might be a good idea.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They got to Josie and DJ’s place around ten minutes to seven, and walked in to cheers and streamers. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi, guys!”Russell blushed,Kent blew kisses, and Darius chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“You blush almost as pretty as our boy here.”Darius leaned over to kiss Russell’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah ,yeah.”Russell sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Come see the cake Evangeline made!”Josie grabbed Russell by the arm to steer them over to where a large sheet cake, with an airbrushed rose and “Bachelors No More!” emblazoned across it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful!” Russell hugged Evangeline. </p><p> </p><p>“I was a baker before I started fighting, I started taking martial arts to combat the weight gain from the job.”She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“We set up screens for a video calls with Blaise, Gretchen and Mashkov,” Denise told them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Boo-bear!” Blaise waved from a screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kent!” Gretchen waved, perched on Alexei’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!”Kent waved back. </p><p> </p><p>“Some of the rest of the Falcs are here, too!” Gretchen said.“Our home has been invaded.”Other hands slipped into view to wave around the edges of the screen.“Honestly I think they just want another reason to drink.” </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need a reason!” Christine leaned in.“Hey, Parse! Swoops around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here, Christine!” Swoops waved.“Good to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>“You, too!”Christine nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“We DVR-ed it, and have not watched it yet, or gone on twitter to have anything spoiled, so it’ll be fresh for us, too.”Gretchen said. </p><p> </p><p>“Golubka is being very strict about this,” Alexei kissed her cheek.“Hello, little rat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to Christ, Mashkov, you need to let that go.”Gretchen narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so we’re just gonna hang out, eat, drink and talk until the show comes on,” Josie said.“Tonight’s show is Fantasy Suites and the Final Rose.” </p><p> </p><p>A chorus of ‘ooooooo!’ Rose up around the room and on the screens.</p><p> </p><p>“There is literally nothing to see except us talking in the car on the way to the sites, unless they filmed the sites before we got there,” Kent rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The show started with Chris Harrison giving the usual spiel, as Kent and Darius climbed into the limo, with one camera guy, and headed up the coast a ways to their surprise destination. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m half afraid it’ll be a blanket in a field and that’s it.”Kent drank from a bottle of water.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ve been camping.I’ll save you,” Darius laughed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Let me guess, Boy Scout?” Kent asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Got it in one,” Darius told him.“Plus, I do have a couple of cousins who live out in the country and we’d spend a couple weeks a summer out there, playing in the woods, catching frogs, dodging rednecks, the usual. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ooof, yeah.”Kent shuddered.“I empathize with the dodging rednecks, but I cannot get hehind catching frogs.They’re creepy.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Parse has a secret frog fear, how did we not know this?” Bogey said. </p><p> </p><p>“Because A. Telling you dickheads any weakness is like telling a predator you’re made of meat, and B. Only assholes exploit phobias,” Blaise said from her screen.“I can still come back there and smack the shit out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of that, I have no doubt.”Bogey sighed and Denise laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“One of the older guys on the team once told Parse he needed to control his woman, and Blaise turned around and told his wife she needed to pull a Lysistrata until he pulled his head out of his ass and became a real boy, or dump him, you know?” Denise chuckled.“I thought Carlsson was going to swallow his tongue. And she just stared him down.” </p><p> </p><p>‘That fucking asshole,” Kent muttered.“So fucking glad he’s gone.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The surprise destination turned out to be a tiny cabin with a huge bed and an amazing coastal view. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wow, this looks tiny,” Kent said, looking at the small A-frame cabin. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s a ‘tiny cabin,’ it’s kind of a thing,” Darius told him.“Probably not much more in there than a bed and a dorm fridge.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m in.”Kent headed for the door.Darius laughed and followed him.The camera guy and driver waved as they drove off.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Boo-Bear!” Blaise giggled through the screen, Crowley on her lap. </p><p> </p><p>“You have seen both my fiances, right?They’re hot,” Kent gestured to Russell and Darius. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys really going to go through with the whole thing?” Josie asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I mean, it’s not like we can legally have a three person marriage.We’ll figure it out.”Kent shrugged.“If nothing else there’s legal ways to sort this out, I hear.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next morning, the driver picked up a blissed out Kent and a smiling Darius.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I guess I don’t need to ask how your night went,” Chris Harrison said when they got back to the mansion.“Have a good night?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah,” Kent smiled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Parse.Fuck me!” Gretchen cackled.“You could not have more clearly broadcast, ‘this man fucked my brains out’ if you said it directly.” </p><p> </p><p>“It had been a while,” Kent blushed scarlet.“And it was really good.” </p><p> </p><p><b>After a commercial break, they showed Kent once again, heading to the limo, bag in hand. Russell waited by it, blushing to the roots of his hair. </b> </p><p> </p><p>“Was that the next night?” DJ asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, like three days later,” Kent rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hi, you, uh, ready for this?” Kent asked, blushing himself. </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Yeah, you?” Russell smiled and reached for Kent’s hand.Kent let him take it, and squeezed.</b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Just in case they try to make me go camping in revenge, do you have any skills in that area?” Kent asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I was a camp counselor at a summer camp for LGBTQI kids when I was a teenager.It was pretty great, actually.”Russell still held Kent’s hand. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, good.Because I spent all my summers at hockey camp, so not a lot of wilderness skills to be learned there.”Kent leaned in to steal a kiss. </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>The limo pulled up to a somewhat larger cabin on the edge of a canyon. </b> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never been camping?” Swoops asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Kent shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“How long were you and nature girl together, and she never dragged your ass out into the wilderness to watch her nearly plummet to her death off a stack of rocks?” Gretchen asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a plummet, more of a slide, and I had to be careful because of work.”Blaise told them, scratching Crowley’s ruff. “This is literally the only way to keep this cat from yelling his fool head off every time he hears Kent’s voice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does he miss me?” Kent asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he does,” Blaise admitted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera guys filmed Russell and Kent entering the cabin, and left.Then interviewed Darius about how he felt his Fantasy Suites night with Kent left. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There was definite sexual compatibility,” Darius said.“I, uh, don’t want to say a lot more than that.But if Kent chooses me, I think it’ll be good.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I did not even think about the fact that they’d ask you guys about how it went,” Kent groaned.“UGH!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to hear Russell’s report.”Josie giggled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After the break, the door to the cabin opened, and similarly blissed out looking Kent emerged with Russell. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Another good night? This doesn’t seem like it’ll be an easy decision, Kent,” Chris Harrison said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s going to be tough,” Kent told him.“They’re both wonderful guys.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then it cut to Russell, who blushed to the roots of his hair.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Uh, yeah, I’d say we’re pretty sexually compatible,” Russell rubbed the back of his neck.“It was good, really good.” </b> </p><p> </p><p>Then another break before the Rose Ceremony. </p><p> </p><p>“I cannot wait to see how this went down,” Colleen laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone refilled drinks and snacks, and got settled for the Rose Ceremony. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight our Bachelor, Kent Parson, NHL player, two-time Stanley Cup winner, will choose one of these men.”Chris Harrison said, as they stood at their places.The rose lay on its tray. Kent picked it up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Uh, yeah, about that.”Kent smiled, “Darius, Russell, will you both accept this rose?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“We will.”They stepped up together in unison, and all three of them held hands around the rose. </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I, this is unexpected.” Chris Harrison stammered a bit. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get it, Parse!” Smitty yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone cut the rookie off, he’s drunk,” Kent yelled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Not a rookie anymore, jerk,” Smitty flipped him off. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll always be Blaise’s Rookie,” Kent informed him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Is it really, through?” Kent grinned and winked at the camera.“I mean, look at both of them.They’re gorgeous, and both incredible in their own way.How am I supposed to choose? And if I’m ok with it, and they’re ok with it, who’s to tell us no?” He leaned in and kissed Darius, and then Russell.“I’ve had fantastic times with both of them from the start. And maybe it works out, maybe it doesn’t.But I’m game if you guys are.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am,” Russell smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am, as well,” Darius leaned in for another kiss, too. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“All right, well, this has been a season of firsts, so why not?” Chris said, clearing his throat.“So, all three of you are going to live in Vegas?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That man’s face right there is going to be a gif for ‘what have I done?’ for years,” Gretchen laughed, holding herself upright with an arm around Alexei’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“At least Parson is make good decision off ice,” Alexei nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Gretchen poked him in the nose. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I have a big house, we’ll be able to get away from each other when we need to.”Kent shrugged.“It’ll take some negotiating. Like I’m not sure how well Kit and Valentine are going to get along.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I have been informed by my niece that I am not taking her cat anywhere,” Darius told Kent.“My mom’s been watching her for my sister, and she and Val have bonded.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, that makes that easier.”Kent exhaled.“I mean, we may have to get you guys kittens, to keep everything fair.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’ll see, sweetheart.” Darius chuckled. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So, I guess we, are, you have the night in Kent’s suite, and, uh, yeah. I’ll let you guys sort that out there.”Chris blushed visibly under his make up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I got this,” Kent winked at Chris, who blushed redder, and gripping the rose in his teeth, led Darius and Russell back to his suite.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You complete cheeseball!” Bogey groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“What? It seemed appropriate,” Kent laughed out loud. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The show picked up the next morning.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Come in!” Kent called.The camera man cautiously crept into the room, followed by Chris Harrison.Kent sat up against the headboard with Darius and Russell, an arm around each of their necks, at least one bite mark visible on his chest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kent, really?” Gretchen groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“No one came to do our make up,” Kent told her.“It was an amazing night.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Good night?” Chris asked, having regained some of his composure overnight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, pretty fantastic!” Kent beamed at him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So, you’re all headed for Vegas?” Chris asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I need to go get my stuff from Florida, and Darius needs to get his from Atlanta,” Russell said. “Hey, we could probably take the trip together.I’ll drive up through Atlanta.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That seems like a good idea.” Darius nodded. “We can take the trip to get to know each other, see some of the places I’ve always wanted to see, like Moab.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Aw, man. I’m not going to be able to because keeping this secret, and, well, spending as much time with Blaise as I can before she leaves.”Kent sighed.“But let me know if you want me to empty a room for your stuff, or what you’re bringing.We’ll figure it out. We can stage stuff in the garage, and we always have rookies, or guys getting divorced who need furniture. And I’m not overly attached to any of mine.”He paused.“Except for my couch.I love my couch. It is the best for recovering from knee surgery.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I can see that,” Russell nodded. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’ll figure it out.Think we should get a suite to hole up in here for a day or two so we can make some plans?” Kent asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I think you just want a few more days of hot loving,’” Darius raised his eyebrows. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You aren’t wrong. But we should figure this stuff out,” Kent said, blushing.“God,you’re both so hot!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, we can help you guys book a hotel suite,” Chris said.“We’ll let you know. No regrets?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nope.” Kent said.“I might even relent in hunting down your producers.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear that,” Chris said.“We’ll let you know when the car is ready to take you to the hotel.”He and the cameraman left as Russell pulled Kent in for a kiss, while Darius reached for him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hot loving?” Denise asked, eyebrows raised almost to her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>“It really was,” Kent grinned.“Still is.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters after this.  </p><p>The smoke is gone. We went out to the ocean. I am sunburned, but pretty relaxed, and I have today off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Filming the Follow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The show comes to Vegas to film, and the subject of kids comes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the Final Rose show aired, the network contacted them to see about filming them for the follow up. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, but if I even see a car with New York plates, I’ve got my lawyer on speed dial,” Kent told them.“Or if Russell’s Dad gets within 100 miles of here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we promise, no surprises.We’ve contacted Darius’s parents for an interview and Russell’s Mom.They’re all on board.They said they watched the finale, hopefully you’ve all talked since then,” the network rep said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’re all pretty ok with it so far,” Kent said.“Ok, let me talk to the Aces people.My agent will call you back”</p><p> </p><p>Kent put his head down on the counter, while Darius made breakfast.He was dressed nicely, in business casual. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that, sweetheart?” Darius slid an omelet onto Kent’s plate. </p><p> </p><p>“The show wants to film the follow up.”Kent mumbled.“I don’t know if I forgive them yet.But we kind of have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Russell walked in, wearing workout clothes.“I’m heading to my gym after breakfast. Dar’s going to see what he needs to do to get access to the Law School library, and you have your appt with the trainers and the team doctors about your ankle, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine, but I get why they’re worried.It’s early, but we’re in pretty good shape to be in contention for the Cup.”Kent sat up, rubbing his face.“I channeled all my anger at the show into on ice aggression.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must also be why you’ve hit your personal best in penalty minutes, according to Denise.”Russell kissed him.“We’ll have to come up with ways to keep you motivated once the show is all done.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll manage something,”Kent stretched.“Just a little advance warning. If we do make the playoffs I get a little tunnel-vision, and get kind of intense. And eat everything in the house.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Dar will be in the homestretch for the Bar Exam then, so that’ll be fun.”Russell rolled his eyes.“I’ll just make sure you’re both fed, and clothed when you leave the house and call it good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Talk to the other SOs. Most of them have been through it before.”Kent leaned into Russell.“I know this isn’t, like the most romantic place or time, but I love both of you, so much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kent, sweetheart.”Russell smiled, and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>“I do. You’ve both given up so much to be here, and you put up with my weird ass job, and the press, and I loveyou.”Kent exhaled. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, Kent.”Russell kissed him again, and Darius walked over, sliding the first omelet onto a plate for Kent. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Darius leaned over to kiss both of them.“I wondered how well this would go, but I think we make a pretty great team. I love both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Russell smiled.“I wasn’t sure either, but we seem to cover each other’s weaknesses and blind spots really well.” </p><p> </p><p>“And we were warned early on that no one was sure how Blaise did it alone, I’m beginning to see why.”Darius chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Blaise doesn’t sleep much and has almost as much nervous energy as I do, she just channels it differently.”Kent scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“So, short answer is, yes, we’re ready to deal with the show again,” Russell kissed Kent and Darius. </p><p> </p><p>“Long answer, we love you, too, and we’re both committed to this relationship,” Darius said. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Because I’m so happy with the two of you.”Kent let them hold him.“Um, not to be a buzzkill, but my omelet is getting cold, and I’m starving.” </p><p> </p><p>“We knew what we were signing up for,” Darius laughed.“I’ll get back to it then.”He kissed Kent.“We got you, babyboy.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taping the follow-up wasn’t too bad.They flew Blaise out once her classes were over for the semester. She brought Crowley with her since she’d be staying for the holidays.They’d interviewed Russell and Darius’s parents in their own respective homes already.Much as with the Falcs they filmed them at a Family skate.Darius did not get on the ice. </p><p> </p><p>“You saw me on ice during the taping. I’m not good on skates, not even roller skates.I’ll keep my feet safely on dry land,” Darius said.Standing next to him, Josie gave him a high-five.</p><p> </p><p>“How are they fitting in with the rest of you?” Chris Harrison asked some of the other SOs. </p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic!” Denise said.“It’s also great because if we need something heavy moved we aren’t all calling Evangeline all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“I fight MMA so I do the most strength training.The rest of these bitches are all aerobics all the time.”She made a face.“Spin class, gross.” </p><p> </p><p>They filmed the three of them at home with the cats, and Blaise. </p><p> </p><p>“I felt a lot better about leaving Kent to go do my PhD with these guys here,” Blaise said, Crowley on her lap. “It isn’t that he can’t take care of himself, because he will do whatever he needs to, to stay in shape for hockey.But he’s not someone who looks for joy on his own”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful new age-y coming from the poster-girl for STEM.” Kent rolled his eyes at her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a balancing act. Like, I’m perfectly content doing nothing but Math all the time, but I also recognize that I do better work if I get out and go rock-climbing or hiking or something every so often, to recharge.Someone has not yet internalized that.”She stretched a leg over Russell’s lap to poke Kent in the thigh with her toe. </p><p> </p><p>“What?I pet Kit.”Kent stuck his tongue out at her.“I haven’t had time to pick up any hobbies.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lies.”Blaise narrowed her eyes at him, still scratching Crowley.“If I had never dragged you out of this house for adventures, you would have watched tape until your eyes bled.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know me,” Kent mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.”She poked him with her toe again. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand how anyone interacting with you two regularly ever thought you were dating,” Darius laughed.“You have such a sibling vibe going.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re a lot less careful of the image we project now,” Blaise told him.“In public, we gave people what they expected.At home, we’ve always been like this.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s an actress and I’ve had enough media training I can fake it, so yeah, in public we were all over each other, because that’s what people expected.”Kent shrugged. “Big dumb jock and his oversexed pornstar girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wasn’t there some scandal where you guys were caught having sex in public, or something?” Chris Harrison asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I faked it,” Blaise giggled.“It was a bet-slash-dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your co-conspirator better stay on my good side, or I’m outing him for that prank.” Kent groaned.“We had to do so much damage control. PR read me the riot act.Management was nothing but stern looks for weeks.” </p><p> </p><p>“We did about a million charity things, and the Inside Vegas spread with the animals from the shelter, so it wasn’t all bad.”Blaise laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, except we very nearly came home with every animal they shot us with.”Kent shook his head.“Only the fact that Crowley tends to relentlessly bully dogs saved that little weird rat dog you fell in love with. And the assurance that any animal we posed with had a 100% chance of being adopted.” </p><p> </p><p>“He was a Rat Terrier, it’s a breed, and he was very sweet.”Blaise scowled.“But, yeah. Crowley’s kind of a bully, so no dogs.At least not until he mellows substantially.And yeah, we insisted on posing with older animals for that reason.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kent mentioned repeatedly on the show that he intended to get more animals, especially after he retired,” Chris said.“How do you guys feel about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on board.”Russell reached over to pet Crowley, who leaned into the touch.“I lost my cat a year or so ago, and I was working so much, it didn’t feel right to get another.” </p><p> </p><p>“My niece and Valentine bonded while I was taping the show, so I left her in Atlanta,” Darius said.“It was hard, but I’m a sucker for my nieces and nephews.” </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking thereof. Kids?” Chris asked.Russell’s shoulders rose almost an inch. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to, some day,”Kent said.“Not while I’m working still, but yeah, I’d like to have kids.” </p><p> </p><p>“I told Kent years ago I’d be a surrogate,” Blaise said.“I don’t really want kids myself, but I know how much he does.”The relief rolling off Russell was nearly palpable.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll probably take you up on that,” Kent told her.“Honestly, I’m cool with you being their biological mom, because you are objectively beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>After the crew packed up and left, Russell pulled Blaise into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I could see you getting tight, the second kids were brought up.”Blaise laughed, hugging him back. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh, I still have all the works in here, but um, I really do not want to go off T to do that.”Russell let go of her exhaling.“Just the thought makes my skin crawl.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool.Like I said, I told Kent I’d carry his, or any of your, child.And I’m on board with being the Mom half of the biology.I’m pretty healthy, apart from being ridiculously near-sighted and having stupidly high arches,” Blaise let go of Russell to scoop up Crowley again. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wow, that’s really nice of you,” Darius said. “I don’t think we’re there yet, but that’s good to know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d need to retire, because I want to be home with them, too.Not just foist them off on you guys,” Kent said. </p><p> </p><p>“You did warn them that you’re the baby whisperer, and whenever anyone has a kid on the Aces you will inevitably get a call in the middle of the night to go work your magic, right?” Blaise said. </p><p> </p><p>“He did not,” Darius said, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kids love Kent. The Aces got a trade, and the guy and his wife had just had a baby.She had the baby with her at the welcome BBQ and the poor thing just wouldn’t stop crying.She was a first time mom and super flustered, and Colleen walks over with Kent, takes the baby, hands it to Kent and she immediately quit crying.Which then made the mom burst into tears, so we fed her some drinks until she calmed down and explained Kent’s mystical hold on children.” Blaise kissed Crowley’s nose, and he put a paw on her chin and pushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Babies are easy, it’s when they’re teenagers they get awful.”Kent made a face.“I still love them, but ugh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, it’s past my bedtime, so I’ll leave you guys to it and get some sleep.”Blaise kissed them all on the cheeks, and walked upstairs carrying Crowley like a giant, complaining baby.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed you said, ‘them,’ in reference to kids.How many children are you looking to have, Kent?” Darius asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Realistically, two, maybe three,” Kent shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Unrealistically?” Russell asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, I’d adopt a whole orphanage and spoil them rotten.”Kent blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you warned us.”Darius said. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it didn’t really come up on the show, and I hope that isn’t a dealbreaker.” Kent looked sheepish. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m mostly annoyed with myself I didn’t think to bring it up, either,” Darius told him.“But I can cope with two, maybe three.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, same.” Russell smiled at Kent.“Let’s go to bed.You aren’t in trouble, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>“Unless you’d like to be,” Darius slid an arm around Kent’s waist. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter after this. An unrelated one-off Dex/Nursey and then I'm going to go quiet for awhile.  Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The follow up episode airs, and the boys and Blaise have a quiet moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The follow-up show aired on Christmas Eve, like Gretchen and Mashkov’s had.Blaise had dragged Russell out to get a tree, and the four of them decorated it, drinking eggnog and cider with varying levels of alcohol earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I do this thing, where I get people I care about Christmas ornaments every year.I mean, I bought all of these for Kent, but you will have noticed he actually hung some himself,” Blaise said, after disappearing up to her room.“And Gretchen took me to this place called Frankenmuth, in Michigan, and there is the most amazing store there!”She held out tissue wrapped packages to each of them. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you get me?” Kent asked, walking up and taking his. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.Anyway, the ‘Christ’ in all caps in the word Christmas was a bit off-putting, but they had an amazing selection of ornaments.”She handed Russell and Darius theirs, too. </p><p> </p><p>Kent unwrapped his to find a snowflake that said ‘Hockey’ across it, with his name, the year 2009, a stick and puck, and skates dangling from it. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought we weren’t allowed tacky on the Christmas tree,” he laughed and walked over to hug her. “It’s ridiculous.I love it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I had them put the year you were drafted on it.”She kissed his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Awww, it’s an otter!” Russell held up a blown glass otter ornament. </p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t have any diver ornaments. I asked.”She let him hug her, while Darius unwrapped his. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s gorgeous!” Darius held up the blown glass stack of books. </p><p> </p><p>“The only lawyer ornament they had was tacky as fuck, so I settled for books,”She let go of Russell to hug Darius.“I also expect a tree every year, and will send ornaments accordingly, especially now that I found this place. It is literally acres of Christmas shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have a tree every year,” Darius told her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Aces and their SOs showed up around 7 o’clock, greeting Blaise with hugs.Smitty blushed, holding hands with his new girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be Shanna!Denise told me about you!Welcome, come on in!”Blaise hugged the young woman, and Smitty.“Come in!We’ll let the cats out later.You’re not allergic, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone settled down with drinks and snacks, by the time the show was getting ready to air.The show opened with the family skate, Darius and Josie waving from the sidelines, Russell skating with Kent, small children skating circles around them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You saw me on ice during the taping. I’m not good on skates, not even roller skates.I’ll keep my feet safely on dry land,” Darius said.Standing next to him, Josie gave him a high-five. </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Cowards!” Denise yelled gleefully</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Does it bother you guys that Kent’s still with both of them?” Chris Harrison asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nah, Darius and Russell are great!” Swoops told Chris.“Kent’s been really happy with the two of them. And we all like them a lot.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They’re fun, and they keep Kent centered.I swear he’s playing better than ever,” Bogey told Chris. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, you guys do like us,” Russell laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we do like you guys.” DJ punched him lightly in the arm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After the commercial break, they opened on the three of them at home with the cats, and Blaise.There was good natured ribbing up until Darius gave them crap about acting like siblings. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I do not understand how anyone interacting with you two regularly ever thought you were dating,” Darius laughed.“You have such a sibling vibe going.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, no one who really knew them ever thought anything was going on there,” Bogey elbowed Darius. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the press was all speculating on what kind of wild kinky sex they were having, meanwhile, we’d come over and she’d be doing homework and kicking his ass at Scrabble at the same time,” Swoops said. </p><p> </p><p>“You only have to remember one word to win Scrabble every time, and that one word is ’syzygy,’ Blaise said, smug. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Onscreen, Chris Harrison mentioned the sex scandal. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!” DJ sunk down in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Kent pointed at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” Josie asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet Blaise she couldn’t make it look real, and um, she did, in public.” DJ blushed.“On Kent’s lap, in a club.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was your fault?” Josie rolled her eyes.“You dork.” </p><p> </p><p>“They made us do so many charity things!” Kent groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Including the shelter shoot in Inside Vegas, which was awesome, you big crybaby,” Blaise poked him in the side, reaching around Darius.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom still has that dog, by the way,” Scraps told her.“He is so spoiled.” </p><p> </p><p>“As spoiled as Kent’s princess?” Swoops asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Kit doesn’t have a wardrobe,” Scraps sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Kent mentioned repeatedly on the show that he intended to get more animals, especially after he retired,” Chris said.“How do you guys feel about that?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m on board.”Russell reached over to pet Crowley, who leaned into the touch.“I lost my cat a year or so ago, and I was working so much, it didn’t feel right to get another.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“My niece and Valentine bonded while I was taping the show, so I left her in Atlanta,” Darius said.“It was hard, but I’m a sucker for my nieces and nephews.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Speaking thereof. Kids?” Chris asked.Russell’s shoulders rose almost an inch. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’d like to, some day,”Kent said.“Not while I’m working still, but yeah, I’d like to have kids.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I told Kent years ago I’d be a surrogate,” Blaise said.“I don’t really want kids myself, but I know how much he does.”The relief rolling off Russell was nearly palpable.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How hard did Russell hug you after they left?” Denise called. </p><p> </p><p>“Really hard,” Blaise laughed, as Russell blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I never would have asked you to do that,” Kent leaned close to Russell and murmured in his his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby.” Russell kissed his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Neither would I,” Darius leaned over.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart.”Russell leaned over Kent to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, we’ll probably take you up on that,” Kent told her.“Honestly, I’m cool with you being their biological mom, because you are objectively beautiful.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She is,” Smitty shrugged.His new girlfriend narrowed her eyes.Blaise ignored them. </p><p> </p><p>“So, when are you, how are you guys going to get married?” Bogey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, I’ve done some research, and have found a few lawyers who specialize in these sorts of relationships, and they have some ideas that work involving incorporation of assets and that sort of thing, and that also cover child custody.”Darius said.“I’m studying up.” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about kids?” Denise asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on board.” Darius shrugged.“I like kids.I hadn’t really thought too hard about it, but yeah, I think I’d like to have kids, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blaise did warn you about Kent’s mystical baby-whisperer powers?” Colleen said. </p><p> </p><p>“She did.And also that you guys would be calling if you couldn’t get your kids to stop crying.”Russell smiled at Kent.“Big tough hockey player.” </p><p> </p><p>Kent stuck his tongue out at Russell. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually everyone else filtered out, and the four of them were left alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Smitty is on his way to break-up city,” Kent sighed.“Idiot. Never comment on your ex’s hotness in front of the new girlfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I was trying so hard to be as non-threatening as possible,” Blaise sighed.She herded the three of them back to the couch and then sprawled across their laps.“I miss cuddle piles.Gretchen and Alexei are always game, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome or intrude.”She sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Kent pulled out his phone, and dialed. </p><p> </p><p>“Boo-Bear, what are you doing?” Blaise narrowed her eyes at him. She started to grab for his phone, but Russell intercepted her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mashkov.Sorry for calling so late. Yeah, Blaise is afraid she’s going to intrude if she asks for more cuddling,” Kent said. </p><p> </p><p>“Kent, it’s like 1am back there!” Blaise said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ok.I’ll let her know.Thanks.Ok. Talk to you later.”He laughed and hung up.“Gretchen said don’t be a dumbass, and that they’re kidnapping you the second your plane lands.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are an asshole,” Blaise glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here.”Kent pulled her mostly onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.“I just want to know you’re being taken care of.I want you to be happy.And I know you’re almost as bad at asking for what you want as I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jerk.”Blaise curled up on top of the three of them, and they watched the Christmas tree lights twinkle in the dim living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, family,” Russell murmured, as they relaxed into the couch, and Kit and Crowley, their sweep for cat-friendly food shrapnel done, climbed up on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been a fun trip.  Like I said at the beginning of the first story, I don't know why, but these stories would not leave me alone until I told them.  </p><p>There's at least one more in this series, but apparently it's letting me have some time to work on my original stuff for awhile.  </p><p>Thank you all so much for your love and support.  You're the best!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this is a very short intro chapter.  The bulk of the fic is done.  Same posting schedule as before: weekdays.  I hope you guys like this one as much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>